TEPT - Transtorno do Estresse Pós-Traumático
by Bah Kika
Summary: Edward Masen é médico psiquiatra. Na Clínica Cullen, ele começa a desenvolver seu projeto de acompanhamento aos pacientes psiquiátricos. Sua primeira experiência será na ala TEPT, onde estão reunidos alguns casos bem diversos. Todos humanos. Long Fic.
1. Prólogo

**TEPT - Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático**

Edward Masen é médico psiquiatra. Ele acaba de se formar e está ansioso para pôr em prática seu projeto de acompanhamento as pacientes.

Carlisle Cullen, seu professor, lhe oferece a oportunidade de fazer isso em sua clínica.

Sua primeira experiência será com a ala de TEPT - Pacientes com Transtorno de estresse pós-traumático.

O transtorno de estresse pós-traumático, é um transtorno psicológico que ocorre em resposta a uma situação ou evento estressante (seja de curta ou longa duração), de natureza excepcionalmente ameaçadora ou catastrófica.

É um dos transtornos psicológicos mais comuns do mundo, especialmente nas regiões mais violentas ou sujeitas a desastres naturais.

Atinge cerca de 7,8% da população geral, em algum período da vida.

Edward encontrará alguns casos bem diversos, transtornos causados pelos mais diversos eventos. E seu desejo é um só:

_"Que eu possa ajuda-los a seguir em frente, aprendendo a lidar com seus fantasmas, assim como precisei aprender a lidar com os meus..."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Opa! Já ia esquecendo de avisar: postagem do primeiro capítulo na segunda-feira.**

**Sejam bem-vindas a minha nova empreitada :)**


	2. Primeiro Dia

**TEPT - capítulo 1**

**"Primeiro dia"**

Assim que estacionei o carro na vaga vazia mais próxima à porta, verifiquei meu relógio -07h15.

Sim, eu espero que esteja bom.

É meu primeiro dia de trabalho na Clínica Cullen e eu queria dar uma boa impressão. Meu horário de entrada é 07h30, então eu não queria chegar, nem muito em cima da hora (dando a ideia de que não sou responsável), nem cedo demais (dando a ideia de que sou um daqueles _pelegos_ irritantes).

Carlisle Cullen, o dono da clínica, foi meu professor na faculdade e orientador durante a residência. E agora que eu estou formado, ele me convidou para trabalhar em sua clínica.

Formado. Eu nem acredito que cheguei até aqui.

Porque não foi fácil. Não foi mesmo.

Eu tive que batalhar muito para chegar até a faculdade de medicina, e ainda mais para conseguir me formar.

É claro que escolher a psiquiatria não facilitou muito as coisas. Mas esse era o meu objetivo quando decidi estudar medicina e, se fosse para me especializar em qualquer outra área, seria melhor desistir de vez.

- Bom dia. - A recepcionista sorriu, me passando o crachá com meu nome - Seja bem vindo, Dr. Masen.

- Obrigado. - Eu sorri de volta, prendendo meu crachá ao bolso da camisa. Aventais brancos eram desnecessários e geralmente deixavam os pacientes nervosos.

- Edward! - Carlisle surgiu pelo corredor, mantendo seu sorriso sempre presente. Muitas vezes eu me perguntei o que teria levado um homem tão sorridente a se interessar por aquela que é considerada uma das áreas mais sombrias da medicina.

- Dr. Cullen. - Eu assenti.

- Você chegou cedo. - Ele brincou - Tudo isso é ansiedade para conhecer meus pacientes?

- O senhor sabe que estou mesmo muito interessado em conhecê-los.

- Claro, Claro. Vamos entrando? - Carlisle indicou o corredor - Quero apenas apresentá-lo oficialmente à nossa equipe, e depois vamos fazer uma ronda. Assim você pode ir se inteirando dos casos antes de começar a trabalhar efetivamente.

- Ótimo. Quero ter tempo de estudar bem os casos antes de começar as sessões de terapia em grupo. Estou ansioso, mas sei que é preciso estar preparado.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Carlisle sorriu. Ele era um otimista por excelência. - Emmett quer lhe dar as boas vindas, depois vamos para as alas.

Emmett Cullen. Um bom amigo.

Carlisle Cullen tem algo sobre abraçar os desamparados - categoria esta, que meio que me inclui. Então, quando ele descobriu que eu não tinha uma família com quem comemorar o Dia de Ação de Graças, ele me arrastou para sua casa para jantar com sua mulher e filho.

Esme Cullen é tipo... A mãe ideal em todo o mundo. E Emmett Cullen é um filho da mãe, bastardo, muito sortudo e muito legal.

Eu os adoro. Eles são grandes amigos.

Emmett tem aversão à medicina, mas estudou administração e ajuda Carlisle a cuidar da clínica. Ele é algo como meu chefe. E eu revirei os olhos ao me lembrar de sua satisfação ao dizer isso.

- Dra. Denali? - Carlisle chamou quando passamos por sua sala. A mulher loira preenchia seus papéis. Ela era a coordenadora médica da clínica. Outro chefe. Eu teria muitos. Muita gente a quem me reportar e dar satisfações. - Estou apenas passando com Edward. Ele começa hoje.

- Ah, sim. Eu me lembro. - Ela assentiu, parecendo entediada. Se havia algo que você logo aprendia sobre Kate Denali era que ela não era a pessoa mais simpática do mundo. - Seja bem vindo, Dr. Masen.

- Obrigado, doutora. - Eu acenei de volta, com apenas a dose de simpatia necessária.

- Se precisar de algo... – Ela ofereceu, já baixando os olhos de volta para sua papelada.

- Eu vou fazer a ronda com ele, Kate. - Carlisle informou - Se você quiser nos acompanhar.

- Ah... Eu adoraria, Dr. Cullen. Porém, tenho tantos papéis para preencher. Posso fazer a ronda de amanhã? Caso o Dr. Masen tenha alguma dúvida, eu estarei à disposição.

- Claro. - Carlisle assentiu - Fique à vontade. Eu sei que você tem muito a fazer. Vou começar pela TEPT. Acho que estou por dentro de todos os casos.

- Vou pedir que as enfermeiras separem as fichas para vocês.

- Obrigado, Kate. Trabalhe. - Ele acenou com a mão, enquanto nos afastávamos.

- Ei, mas olhem só quem está aqui! - Emmett surgiu, espalhafatoso como sempre. Deus! Ele realmente destoava do clima de uma clínica psiquiátrica.

Emmett Cullen é um cara legal – daquele tipo que _todo mundo_ acha legal. Aquele que reúne a turma, e organiza as festas mais absurdas possíveis. O pessoal da faculdade ainda vive em torno dele, mesmo após alguns anos da formatura.

- Emmett. - Eu sorri ao cumprimentá-lo.

- _Chefinho_. - Ele corrigiu.

- Emm. - Carlisle bronqueou - Sejamos profissionais.

- O senhor me chamou de Emm! Isto não é nada profissional, papai.

- E se você não se comportar, eu vou colocá-lo de castigo. - Carlisle ameaçou e Emmett murchou como um garotinho. - Você já preparou as fichas do Edward? Ele precisa assinar o plantão.

- Sim, senhor. Porque, embora achem que eu sou apenas um menino irresponsável, eu tenho cuidado direitinho desta clínica.

- Eu sei que sim. - Carlisle sorriu - Não seja tão sensível, meu filho. Você tem feito um grande trabalho.

Nós batemos papo enquanto eu assinava os papéis necessários, e Carlisle me apresentou a equipe de enfermeiros quando fomos pegar as fichas da ala de TEPT.

TEPT - Transtorno de estresse pós-traumático.

Estes seriam os meus primeiros pacientes nas sessões de terapia em grupo.

Dirigir as sessões era o trabalho para o qual eu havia sido contratado. Não somente porque Carlisle estava mesmo querendo implantar este novo tipo de terapia na clínica, mas também porque esta era uma área de interesse para a tese que eu pretendia elaborar.

- Pronto para conhecer nossos garotos? - Carlisle ergueu suas sobrancelhas, aguardando minha resposta.

- Espero que eles estejam prontos para mim.

- Não. - Carlisle agitou um dedo diante de mim, da mesma forma que fazia quando estava explicando algo durante as aulas - Você está errado, Dr. Masen. Eles obviamente não estarão prontos para você. É seu trabalho prepará-los para o mundo.

- O senhor está certo. - Eu assenti, me sentindo ridículo. Aquela havia sido uma frase bem idiota para um psiquiatra. - É claro que eles não estão prontos.

- Sim, eu estou certo. Mas nós vamos prepara-los, não é?

- Com nosso melhor. - Eu assenti, usando a frase que Carlisle Cullen levava como um tipo de lema.

- Bem... Vamos lá?

- Vamos.

Nós entramos pelo corredor, com quartos de ambos os lados, e caminhamos até a primeira porta, parando para observar o rapaz, que estava observando o jardim pela janela. Sua postura era rígida, seus ombros estavam duros, e seu cabelo loiro estava começando a crescer.

A porta tinha um visor de acrílico, com grade. Este era um dispositivo de segurança que nos permitia ver os pacientes, sem que eles pudessem nos atacar durante uma crise de agressividade. Dentro do quarto eles também não tinham acesso a vidros que pudessem ser usados como armas contra eles mesmos ou contra outros.

Não que a ala de TEPT fosse uma ala altamente perigosa, mas os quartos da clínica seguiam todos a um mesmo padrão.

- Este é Jasper Whitlock, Tenente do Exército Americano. - Carlisle procurou sua ficha e a passou para mim. - Ele tem vinte e seis anos e retornou do Afeganistão há quatro meses. Caso clássico de TEPT com ataques de fúria. Eles o mandaram de volta depois que perceberam que ele estava psicologicamente desequilibrado.

- E há alguma forma de um homem manter o equilíbrio psicológico durante a guerra?

- Não. - Carlisle respondeu com um suspiro. - Mas o nosso trabalho é tentar ajuda-lo a recuperar o que arrancaram dele.

- Como tem sido a evolução do caso?

- Pesadelos, ataques de fúria... Tem dias em que ele é praticamente um caso limítrofe: em um instante está depressivo, no outro extremamente agitado. Mas, ele tem melhorado. Estamos inserindo alguns dispositivos de apoio que o mantém mais calmo.

- Como o que?

- Ele pensa que pode ser atacado, então nós permitimos que ele mantenha uma arma. - Eu olhei para Carlisle, surpreso. - Sem munição, é claro.

- Mesmo assim. Isso não é perigoso?

- Tudo nele é perigoso. Um homem que foi treinado para a guerra? Mas ele não tem como realmente atirar em alguém, Edward. É só uma espécie de amuleto. Mesmo.

- Ele fala? Sobre o caso? Sobre o evento que o trouxe até aqui?

- Ele fala sobre muitas coisas, Edward. Ainda não identificamos um evento em particular. Talvez a guerra como um todo seja o evento traumático dele.

- Não deixaria de fazer sentido. - Eu concordei.

- Não. Com certeza não.

- Imagine as coisas que ele deve ter ouvido ou presenciado...

- Embora escutá-lo contando com certeza não tenha o mesmo impacto, logo você não precisará imaginar.

- Ele fica o tempo todo na janela? - Eu perguntei, notando que o paciente mal havia se mexido desde que estávamos ali.

- Boa parte do tempo. Está vigiando se não estamos sendo cercados, ou algo assim. Velhos hábitos militares.

- Certo... Entendi.

- Vamos para o próximo paciente? - Carlisle chamou.

- Sim. - Eu concordei, enquanto saíamos da porta de Jasper Whitlock, e andávamos até o quarto do próximo paciente.

- Esta é Rosalie Hale. - Carlisle indicou a mulher loira embolada na roupa de cama. Ele não precisava me dizer que ela apresentava um quadro depressivo, pois eu podia enxerga-lo de onde estava. Seu cabelo estava emaranhado e seu olhar estava perdido no nada, e eu procurei sua ficha, buscando por mais informações.

- Depressão clássica? - Eu perguntei a Carlisle.

- Sim. - Ele assentiu. - Clássica e profunda. Rosalie acredita que tem a pior vida de toda a humanidade. Ela sofreu um episódio de abuso sexual e isso a lançou imediatamente no TEPT. Ela fala. Sempre que perguntada sobre o evento traumático, ela o revive com riqueza de detalhes.

- Ela já participou de terapia em grupo?

- Não. Apenas sessões individuais.

- Como você acha que ela vai se sair?

- Ela vai achar que tem a pior história de todas. E vai chorar.

- Episódios de agressividade?

- Não. - Carlisle negou. - Ela está deprimida demais para ter grandes reações.

Era triste observa-la naquele estado. Rosalie parecia ser uma mulher bonita, por debaixo de toda aquela depressão.

Eu devo ter me mantido muito tempo em silêncio, porque Carlisle logo achou melhor passarmos para o quarto seguinte, onde encontramos Alice Brandon.

A garota, com seu cabelo curto e escuro, parecia ser um pouco mais jovem que a loira. Seu quarto era quase um oásis em meio à ala de TEPT – Com produtos de beleza na prateleira, e um pouco de vida no ar.

- Alice foi sequestrada. - Carlisle me informou, enquanto nós a observávamos passar batom nos lábios, após escovar os cabelos em um ritmo cadenciado.

- Ela não parece traumatizada.

- Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências, Dr. Masen. - Carlisle sorriu de forma condescendente - Embora Alice não tenha um caso tão profundo quanto os outros pacientes, ela realmente apresenta um TEPT. Ela foi sequestrada quando saia de um shopping, dirigindo seu carro. Após o evento, ela não consegue mais dirigir ou entrar em locais que lembrem a situação.

- Algum outro sintoma do TEPT? Agressividade, depressão, culpa?

- Nada.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: a família a mandou para a clínica. - Eu chutei.

Alice parecia ser a típica garota rica, mimada pela família, sendo mandada para uma clínica, para um período de "repouso". Eu sabia que um evento como esse poderia sim desencadear o TEPT, mas esse caso parecia quase uma adorável farsa.

- Sim. E nós precisamos tomar cuidado com ela. Alice tem um interesse exacerbado pelas drogas para dormir.

- O velho estereótipo da pobre menina rica.

- Dr. Masen, Dr. Masen... - Carlisle bronqueou, com seus olhos semicerrados - Tome cuidado com os estereótipos. Isso não condiz com seus métodos humanistas.

- Não se preocupe, Dr. Cullen. Conhecer os estereótipos não significa que eu os deixarei influenciar meu trabalho. O senhor sabe que tenho um interesse sério e verdadeiro na terapia de grupo. Será interessante ter um caso como este entre os pacientes.

- Um caso como este?

- Quase um placebo, não é?

- Edward Masen, Edward Masen... – Carlisle sorriu, fingindo estar me recriminando. – Agora vamos, ainda temos uma paciente nessa ala.

- Vamos. – Eu assenti.

- Edward, essa é Isabella Swan. - Carlisle se aproximou do visor da porta, apontando a garota sentada, encolhida em um canto da cama.

- Depressão? - Eu perguntei, enquanto a observava. Ela parecia tão jovem para estar em uma ala de TEPT.

- Um quadro de TEPT quase que completo. - Carlisle me informou - Depressão, culpa, falta de objetivos... Acho que só não a vi tendo crises de raiva. Ela não costuma ser agressiva, mas aceita qualquer demonstração de agressividade que seja direcionada a ela.

- Qual foi o evento?

- Isabella viu a mãe sendo agredida fisicamente pelo pai desde a infância. Isso, por si só, já causou grandes problemas. Porém, o evento que a trouxe para cá foi assistir o momento em que o pai finalmente assassinou a esposa.

- Deus do céu... - Eu soltei o ar devagar - Uma garota tão novinha...

- Dezessete anos. - Carlisle assentiu - Ela passou quase um mês em estado de choque, praticamente catatônica. Esse quadro que você está vendo, é uma grande evolução.

- Ela fala sobre o evento?

- Até agora, não. Quem sabe você consiga mudar esse quadro.

A enfermeira nos pediu licença e entrou no quarto, para medicar Isabella. Ela não falou nada, mas tomou os comprimidos sem qualquer problema.

- Ela é uma boa menina. E um dos casos mais expressivos para a sua tese, Dr. Masen.

- Eu realmente espero poder ajuda-la, Dr. Cullen. - Eu assenti - Assim como a todos os pacientes da clínica.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, garotas!**_

_**Como estão vocês?**_

_**Este é o primeiro capítulo. Digam-me o que estão achando, está bem?**_

_**Essa semana eu serei uma boa menina e postarei seg-qua-sex, porque os capítulos já estão prontos e betados.**_

_**(Aliás, sejamos gratas a Vivicki, que está betando mais essa fic. Obrigada, Vi)**_

_**Bom... Por hoje é isso.**_

_**Nos vemos quarta?**_

_**Sejam fofas comigo, tá?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**PS: começo a responder as reviews capítulo que vem.**_

_**PS-2: É claro que estou pesquisando muito, mas a psiquiatria não é minha área (ah, jura?). E, caso alguém saiba do que estamos falando, e eu disser alguma bobagem muito grande, pode avisar.**_


	3. Lição de Casa

**TEPT - capítulo 2  
"Lição de casa"  
**

Quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade, meu pai foi embora de casa. Minhas lembranças dele são mínimas. Eu sei que herdei o seu nome e seu cabelo escuro, pois minha mãe, que era loira, sempre comentava sobre isso.

De restante, eu só posso deduzir que, naquilo em que não me pareço com ela, devo ter algo dele.

Naquela época, é óbvio que eu não entendi o porquê dele ter nos abandonado, mas bastou crescer um pouco mais para entender: minha mãe sofria de transtorno bipolar.

As crises, os ataques... Os períodos de depressão, os períodos de euforia... Quando eu me tornei um adolescente, ficou fácil entender porque ele não havia suportado.

As alterações, as reações... Tudo nela era grandioso demais para permitir que outras pessoas ficassem por perto.

Minha mãe era uma musicista - tocava alguns instrumentos, cantava e tinha até composições.  
"Artistas criativos" - um clássico entre os portadores de transtorno bipolar.

Quando eles estão em seus momentos de euforia, produzem como gênios, quando estão em depressão, não podem sequer se levantar da cama.

E esse é o fator que mais dificulta o tratamento - os pacientes não o aceitam. Porque, quando estão usando os medicamentos, embora se livrem da depressão, perdem também os momentos de criatividade fora do comum.

Minha mãe começou e abandonou mil tratamentos. Ela mal passava meses em equilíbrio, e já abandonava a medicação, causando uma crise.

Para cada abandono, ela tinha uma desculpa. Quando não era a questão dos remédios a deixarem sem criatividade, era porque eles a estavam engordando. Além disso, após seis ou sete meses sem crises, ela parecia realmente achar que podia se considerar curada e suspender a medicação.

Não demorava nada para que as crises viessem. E a primeira crise era sempre de euforia.

Ela começava a compor e cantar, e tocar, sem parar. Nós tínhamos problemas com os vizinhos, porque ela amava tocar de madrugada - fomos expulsos de uns três apartamentos.

Com as crises de euforia, vinha também o abuso do álcool. No auge de seus momentos, ela causava escândalos monumentais.

Sem limites, por diversas vezes, ela estourou os cartões de crédito fazendo compras pelas quais não poderia pagar. Meus avós sempre acabavam nos socorrendo.

Durante a minha adolescência eu fazia o possível para mantê-la longe da escola e dos meus amigos. Nem sempre dava. E quando não dava, era sempre problema.

Depois das crises de euforia, ela era lançada na depressão.

Com o passar dos dias, ia ficando mais difícil levantar da cama, a música acabava, a casa ficava suja, eu tinha que me virar com a comida...

Até que os meus avós vinham e a obrigavam a começar um novo tratamento. Que durava mais alguns meses, até que ela abandonasse a medicação, e voltasse a ter uma crise de euforia.

Eu sabia que os médicos faziam o possível, mas eles só podiam ir até onde os pacientes deixavam. A psiquiatria tinha todo o potencial para ajudar a minha mãe - mas ela não queria ser ajudada.

A bipolaridade tem esse sintoma: eles acham que são quase super-heróis. E eles não querem que lhes arranquem seus superpoderes.

Quando eu tinha quinze anos, e estava começando o _High School_, cheguei em casa e a minha avó me impediu de entrar.

Ninguém precisou me dizer porque eu logo percebi. Ela havia se matado. Minha mãe havia se matado, no auge de sua pior crise de depressão.

E ela havia me deixado sozinho.

Meus avós cogitaram ficar comigo, mas eu realmente não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar com ninguém. Eu tinha quinze anos, eu não sabia o paradeiro do meu pai, eu não tinha mais a minha mãe e eu não queria viver com os meus avós.

Então eles me mandaram para um colégio interno. E lá, me enviaram para a terapia.

A psicóloga queria saber se eu tinha raiva.

É claro que eu tinha raiva. Eu tinha raiva de muita coisa.

Eu tinha raiva da minha mãe, porque ela não entendia que era eu quem precisava dela. Eu era a criança e eu havia passado a minha vida toda tentando cuidar dela.

E aí eu tinha raiva de mim mesmo porque eu havia falhado. Eu não havia sido capaz de cuidar da minha mãe.

Eu tinha raiva do meu pai, porque ele havia nos abandonado, e dos meus avós, porque eles permitiram que a minha mãe fizesse o que ela queria, sendo que todos nós sabíamos que ela não tinha condições de escolher.

Eu tinha raiva até dos psiquiatras, que não a obrigavam a seguir o tratamento.

Mesmo que, racionalmente, eu soubesse que tudo isso não fazia qualquer diferença - a minha raiva não podia mudar o que havia acontecido.

- E se você pudesse fazer diferente? O que você faria? - A psicóloga me perguntou.

- Eu não sei... Eu não sei, porque era difícil mesmo conviver com ela e, se eu tivesse para onde ir, muito provavelmente eu também teria ido embora. Se ela continuasse viva, eu não sei até quando teria aguentado. Então, eu tenho raiva deles por terem ido, mas eu também entendo o porque deles terem ido. Agora... Se eu fosse um psiquiatra...

- O que você faria de diferente?

- Eu seria mais humano. Depois de um tempo os pacientes viram só pacientes. Eles tem que aprender a se virar e seguir adiante... Talvez, se eles acompanhassem os pacientes, aconselhassem, se tornassem amigos mesmo...

- Você acha que isso teria mudado a vida de sua mãe?

- Eu não posso afirmar, não é? E eu nunca vou saber de verdade.

- Você devia escrever uma tese. - Ela brincou. - Quem sabe alguém te escute, e comece a trabalhar assim.

A psicóloga parecia mesmo estar só brincando, mas aquela frase ficou na minha mente. Quem sabe, se eu soubesse como falar, as pessoas pudessem me ouvir.

E só havia um jeito de falar da forma certa: estudando psiquiatria.

Minha avó achava que era se submeter a um martírio desnecessário, que eu queria ficar estudando a forma como a minha mãe morreu. Mas eu expliquei que o que eu queria, de verdade, era descobrir como manter as pessoas vivas.

Meu avô acreditou em mim e concordou em pagar pela escola de medicina.

Era uma escolha cara, demorada, e extremamente trabalhosa. Mas eu sabia muito bem até onde teria que chegar para poder ser escutado.

Na faculdade, eu conheci Carlisle Cullen. Ele era um professor amado pelos alunos, com um carisma excepcional, e que tinha ideias que se alinhavam a meus próprios pensamentos.  
Uma de minhas maiores vitórias foi conseguir que ele supervisionasse minha residência.

Meu avô já havia falecido e minha avó estava morando em um retiro em outro estado. Família era algo a que eu já estava até desacostumado.

Mas, Carlisle Cullen tinha problemas em admitir que um garoto de vinte e poucos anos não tivesse com quem celebrar o jantar de Ação de Graças, e me arrastou para uma refeição em sua casa.

Dona Esme Cullen é uma das pessoas mais doces que eu já conheci e ela também adorou a ideia de "adotar" esse desafortunado aluno de seu marido.

Emmett, seu filho, logo se tornou um amigo.

Carlisle me apoiou em toda a minha carreira e se apaixonou pela ideia de desenvolvermos a tese sobre o aconselhamento psiquiátrico, acompanhando os pacientes conforme estes fossem seguindo com o tratamento necessário.

A ideia era que fôssemos algo como os padrinhos dos A.A. - sempre prontos, sempre disponíveis, toda vez que o paciente precisasse.

E minha primeira turma de aconselhamento seriam os TEPT da clínica Cullen.

Isso, se eu conseguisse que eles saíssem da clínica algum dia. Porque eles eram uns casos bem complicados de se resolver, e eu ainda nem sabia se eles iriam querer falar comigo.

- Alô? - Eu afastei as pastas, com os formulários de meus novos pacientes, e atendi o telefone que insistia em tocar.

- Oi, meu amorzinho... - Tânia cantarolou do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, Tânia.

- O que você está fazendo, que não está aqui na minha casa?

- Ai, Tânia... - Eu ri de seu humor - Estou trabalhando.

- Edward, eu liguei na sua casa.

- Eu sei, Tânia. Não disse que estou na clínica - disse que estou trabalhando. Estou estudando uns casos, aqui, em casa.

- Você e seus casos... Já vi que não tenho a menor chance de te ver hoje, não é?

- Hoje não. Preciso mesmo estudar esses pacientes. Quero começar os grupos o mais rápido possível.

- Está bem, está bem. Mas vê se não se afunda demais nessa clínica - a sua namorada também quer um pouco de atenção.

- Pode deixar, senhora namorada. Amanhã, se conseguir sair cedo da clínica, prometo passar por aí.

- Vou ficar esperando. - Eu pude ouvir seu sorriso, antes de nos despedirmos.

Tânia é minha namorada. Ela é uma garota legal e nosso namoro é calmo, tranquilo.

Se ela é a mulher da minha vida? Eu não sei.

Depois de tudo o que passei, sinceramente, eu nunca fui dado a grandes atos impulsivos, nem a paixões arrebatadoras. Então, talvez Tânia seja a mulher certa para mim. Aquela que me dá um relacionamento calmo e tranquilo, sem sobressaltos, nem exageros.

Ela é o oposto da minha mãe. O que é bom. Já passei por minha dose de drama pessoal dentro de casa.

Então, embora Tânia não seja "o fogo", ela é uma companhia adorável. E, talvez, seja meu destino passar a vida ao lado dessa mulher.

Mas, eu realmente espero que não seja ela me ligando de novo.

- Alô? - Eu atendi outra vez, estranhando. Quem mais, além de Tânia, poderia estar me ligando?

- E aí, doutorzinho?

- Oi, Emm. Algum problema na clínica?

- Cara, você precisa relaxar. Começou a trabalhar hoje e já acha que eu vou te ligar com os problemas da clínica?

- Vai saber...

- Eu e o James vamos sair. Alec também vai e um pessoal da turma dele. Que tal tomar um drinque com seus amigos?

- Hoje não dá, Emm. Eu estou trabalhando. Preciso analisar esses casos, para começar a terapia em grupo.

- Argh! Nem me explica! - Emmett reclamou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Sério: fica para a próxima.

- Eu vou cobrar.

- Você sabe que pode cobrar, Emmett Cullen. Você ainda está em casa?

- Sim. Eles vêm me buscar. Eu quero curtir essa noite, sem me preocupar em dirigir logo após.

- Amanhã você precisa trabalhar, Emm...

- Meu pai, quando não me dá bronca pessoalmente, manda você para dar?

- Sim. - Eu brinquei. - Como está a D. Esme? Diga a ela que mandei lembranças.

- Eu não. Se eu cito o seu nome, ela já quer te convidar para o jantar.

- É o Edward? - Eu ouvi a voz de Esme.

- É.

- Diga que ele anda muito sumido.

- Mamãe, ele está trabalhando. Há muitos casos para a terapia de grupo.

- Diga para ele que eu o estou chamando para passar aqui após a primeira sessão. Eu quero saber como estão se saindo.

- Mãe, eu acho que ele não devia falar do trabalho para uma leiga.

- E eu acho que você devia se comportar, Emmett Cullen.

Eu me diverti um pouco com a discussão dos dois, mas logo me despedi, voltando para o meu trabalho.

Essa seria minha noite: sem namorada, amigos ou balada. Essa noite, eu passaria em companhia de Jasper Withlock, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan, e seus eventos traumáticos.

Na esperança de que eu pudesse ajuda-los a seguir em frente, aprendendo a lidar com seus fantasmas. Assim como eu havia precisado aprender a lidar com os meus.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Então... É isso.**_

_**Essa é uma pequena parte da história de vida do Edward.**_

_**Ele também tem seus problemas – Mas escolheu uma forma ativa de lutar contra eles.**_

_**Muito obrigada pela companhia de vocês.**_

_**Nos vemos na sexta-feira.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Bah Kika**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Jaqueline Ferreira**: de 0 a 10... 9,90? Rs - Brincadeira. Mas eu não sei. Você já leu alguma fic minha? Eu diria que vai ser drama no nível de Segredos._

_**Clara**: Nossa, que triste você! Em Barcelona, promovida... Tá sofrendo pra caramba, hein?_

_**Isa Alonso**: quem não adora Emmett Cullen? Ele é uma graça-coisa-fofa. E eu também estava morrendo de saudades de escrever, mas estava se tempo nenhum para desenvolver uma fic._

_**Carol**: cada um com seus estresses. E o Edward vai ter que saber lidar com cada um deles. (Oun... Obrigado pelo "selo bah kika de qualidade")_

_**Rosana Tecshu**: Oiê. Bom te ver por aqui. Entre e fique a vontade._

_**Kathyanne**: Os segredos do Edward já começaram a se revelar. E eu também estou muito feliz por ter vocês me acompanhando._

_**Isa Stream**: Não comece a choramingar tão cedo, Docinho. Você sabe que a Bella ainda não tem condições de se envolver ainda. Tenha calma. - E é claro que eu já postei. Eu nunca aguento ficar esperando._

_**Delamary**: Oun... Obrigada *-*_

_**Sofia-pt**: Edward precisa trabalhar para entender essa gente toda. E é bom saber que tem alguém estudando o assunto - Se rolar uma dúvida profunda, já sei para quem perguntar. Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Todos eles têm seus problemas, Deh. Menino Edward tem que trabahar muito para ajudar essas crianças._

_**FerPattinson**: Ih, acho que vai ser uma jornada longa mesmo. Tem tanta coisa dentro da minha cabeça..._

_**Agatha Roesler**: Ah... Seja bem-vinda!_

_**Daia Matos**: Daaaia! Saudades! Seja bem-vinda nessa humilde residência. Kkkk_

_**Deh Cullen**: menina! Você tá tão sumida! Tá tudo bem?_

_**Beztsarah**: estamos aí! Seja bem-vinda._

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_PS: A imagem da fic é uma escultura que representa Psiquê - a personificação da alma - com seu amante, o deus Eros. Por causa do amor, Eros pede que Zeus transforme Psiquê em imortal. Sendo assim, ela é considerada também a deusa do amor._**

**_A fic não é inspirada no mito não, mas eu achei bem interessante._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até sexta o/_**


	4. Primeiros Contatos

**TEPT - capítulo 3**  
**"Primeiros contatos"**

Eu cheguei cedo e espalhei meus papéis pela mesa da sala de médicos. Eu não tinha uma sala pessoal - porque realmente não era necessário. Fora Carlisle Cullen e Kate Denali, todos os médicos podiam usar essa sala coletiva.

Minha sala, de verdade, seria a sala de terapia em grupo. Era lá que eu iria trabalhar a maior parte do tempo.

- Dr. Masen?

- Bom dia, Dra. Denali. - Eu sorri, erguendo meus olhos da papelada sobre a mesa. - Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Eu queria conversar com o senhor um minutinho. Tudo bem?

- Claro. - Eu indiquei uma cadeira.

- Dr. Masen, o Dr. Cullen já te apresentou os pacientes, não é? - Ela disse, se sentando em frente à mim.

- Eu tenho acompanhado as rondas da ala de TEPT, já que eu vou começar as sessões com eles. Aliás, é hoje que eu vou me apresentar pessoalmente, para eles irem se adaptando, me conhecendo melhor. Mas as sessões mesmo, eu começo só na semana que vem. Por que? Algum problema?

- Problema nenhum. - Kate negou. - Ao menos, por enquanto.

- Dra. Denali, eu não estou entendendo. Tem algum problema acontecendo, que eu não esteja conseguindo perceber? Alguém disse alguma coisa, fez alguma reclamação sobre mim?

- Dr. Masen, eu vou ser bem sincera, caso o Dr. Cullen ainda não tenha conversado com o senhor. Eu, pessoalmente, tenho minhas reticências quanto a seus métodos de trabalho. Criar vínculos de amizade com um paciente, para mim, não faz parte de uma visão saudável da medicina.

- Dra. Denali, eu não estou criando vínculos de amizade. Nós queremos que os pacientes tenham com quem contar, conversar...

- Para quem ligar no meio da noite e sair para tomar um drinque. - Ela completou, com um tom de quase deboche.

- Eu acho que a senhora tem uma imagem incorreta dos meus métodos de trabalho.

- E eu acho que há métodos incorretos em sua forma de trabalhar. Porém... - Kate me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse falar algo. - Dr. Cullen parece realmente acreditar em seu projeto.

- Eu acho que ele não teria me contratado se fosse diferente.

- Mas eu ainda respondo por essa clínica. Eu sou a diretora e responsável médica. Portanto, eu quero supervisionar cada nova etapa que o seu projeto atingir. Eu vou avaliar os pacientes periodicamente, e eu libero aqueles pacientes que estiverem em condições de começar o aconselhamento.

- O aconselhamento começa quando eles receberem alta, Dra. Denali. Se eles estiverem em condições de receber alta, eles estarão em condições de entrar para o programa de acompanhamento. Eu entendo que é a senhora quem assina as altas, mas esse foi o combinado nas reuniões que tivemos antes da minha contratação.

- Claro. Como o senhor disse, eu assino as altas. - Ela sorriu enquanto se levantava lentamente. - Eu só queria mesmo deixar as coisas bem alinhadas. Com licença, mas eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer hoje.

- Eu também preciso ir. Já está na hora da minha ronda. Com licença, doutora.

Carlisle havia me alertado que Kate Denali não era totalmente favorável a meus métodos, no entanto, eu realmente não estava esperando que tivéssemos qualquer confronto. Como Carlisle era o dono da clínica e estava me apoiando, eu não esperava que ela se posicionasse tão abertamente.

Mas ela se posicionou. Ela deixou bem claro como pensava. E a única coisa que eu podia fazer, era provar que ela estava errada.

- E então, Dr. Masen... O senhor vai entrar hoje? - Sra. Copper, a enfermeira que fazia a ronda da ala TEPT comigo, perguntou com um sorriso.

- Vou tentar. - Eu assenti. - Você acha que eles vão reagir bem?

- Nenhum deles foi agressivo comigo. Jasper é o mais perigoso, mas é só você mostrar que não é do exército inimigo, que ele vai te tratar como um bom aliado. - Ela riu de sua pequena analogia militar.

- E o que você aconselha? Que eu me embrulhe em uma bandeira americana?

- Acho que não precisa de tanto, mas... Que tal evitar bandeiras afegãs?

- Ótima ideia. - Nós rimos juntos.

- Eu vou levar a medicação deles. O senhor quer entrar comigo, ou vai esperar eu sair?

- Acho que seria bom se você me apresentasse. Eles já tem um contato com você, sabem que é confiável...

- Como o senhor quiser. Será um prazer apresentá-lo. - A Sra. Copper era uma mulher bastante sorridente. - Que tal começar por Alice? Pelo que eu tenho visto, ela é a mais acessível.

- Pode ser. Vamos lá.

A menina estava sentada em sua cadeira de plástico, de frente para a prateleira, ajeitando seus batons em uma fileira milimetricamente marcada.

- Alice? - A enfermeira chamou e ela balbuciou algo antes de colocar o último batom em seu lugar. - Vim trazer o seu remédio.

- Oi! - Ela sorriu para mim quando ergueu seus olhos da fileira de cosméticos. - Quem é você? Enfermeiro novo?

- Ele não é enfermeiro não, Alice. Ele é médico: Dr. Edward Masen. E ele veio aqui para te conhecer mesmo.

- Por que? Eu piorei? - Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, com seu jeito de menina.

- Não, claro que não. - A enfermeira riu e entregou um comprimido e um copo com água para Alice, que engoliu o remédio imediatamente.

- Pode ficar tranquila, Alice: eu estou conhecendo todos os pacientes. - Eu sorri para ela.

- Ah, mas que pena... Achei que eu era especial. - Ela fingiu um biquinho.

- Eu tenho certeza que você é especial, mesmo que eu não tenha vindo especialmente para te conhecer.

- É. Eu sou tão especial que até tentaram me sequestrar. - Alice, de repente, fechou a cara. - Você sabia?

- Ouvi falar. Mas por que você não me conta?

- Não quero. - Ela emburrou e voltou a ajeitar os batons, mexendo em cada um apenas meio milímetro, e deixando-os praticamente no mesmo lugar.

- Por que você faz isso? - Eu perguntei.

- Me acalma. - Ela me olhou desconfiada. Será que Alice já tinha ouvido falar em TOC? Será que ela desconfiava que sua necessidade de arrumar a fileira de batons podia ser um sinal de que estivesse desenvolvendo o Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo?

- Tudo bem... - Eu suspirei, sabendo que não era o momento de força-la. - Eu passei mesmo só para conhece-la. Você se importa se eu voltar amanhã?

- Se você quiser. - Ela deu de ombros.

- Então, está bem: até amanhã. - Eu sorri, me despedindo. Ao menos ela estava aceitando minha presença. - Vamos, Sra. Cooper?

- Sim, senhor, Dr. Masen.

O próximo quarto em que entramos, foi o de Rosalie Hale.

Com as informações que Carlisle havia me dado e minhas poucas observações, eu estava desconfiado de que Rosalie apresentasse uma personalidade histriônica.

Era difícil diagnostica-la em tão pouco tempo, mas ela tinha traços fortes. Apesar da depressão, Rosalie ansiava por atenção, e tinha uma tendência ao exagero. Eu mal entrei em seu quarto e ela me abraçou, começando a chorar.

Assim como Carlisle havia me avisado, Rosalie Hale gostava de falar - inclusive sobre o evento traumático - e acreditava que ninguém poderia entender como ela se sentia, porque, na verdade, ninguém no mundo havia passado pelo que ela havia passado.

- Foi horrível! - Ela choramingava, abraçada a mim, enquanto me contava sobre o dia em que havia sofrido o abuso sexual. Seu relato, assim como se esperaria de qualquer histriônico, era muito emocionante, embora falho em detalhes.

- E foi assim que eu fiquei doente. - Ela completou.

- O Transtorno do Estresse Pós-Traumático é tratável, Rosalie. Nós vamos fazer o possível para que você possa sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

- Transtorno? Eu não tenho nenhum transtorno, doutor. Eu só estou infeliz, por causa do que fizeram com a minha vida. O que me assusta mesmo são as manchas.

- Que manchas? - Eu perguntei.

- Essas! - Rosalie ergueu sua blusa, me deixando constrangido. Tudo bem que eu sou médico, mas ela me pegou de surpresa. - Eles me deixaram assim para sempre. Nunca mais alguém vai me querer!

- Deixe-me ver... - Eu engoli seco por um instante, e então examinei as manchas rochas que rodeavam a pele de Rosalie, bem à altura do estômago. - Nós vamos dar um jeito de tratar essas manchas, está bem? Tenho certeza de que elas não vão atrapalhar a sua vida.

- Uma moça bonita desse jeito. - A Sra. Copper sorriu, acariciando o cabelo de Rosalie e, ao mesmo tempo, ajudando-a a abaixar sua blusa.

- Eu era bonita. - Rosalie disse em um tom inexpressivo, e então seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. - Já chega! Você tem que ir!

E assim, ela simplesmente me expulsou do quarto e escorregou para debaixo do edredom. Em um segundo, ela havia engatado um choro profundo.

- Rosalie. - Eu a chamei, tocando seu ombro. - Por que você ficou tão chateada assim, de repente?

- Porque eu quero ficar sozinha! - Ela cuspiu as palavras. - Será que você não vê?

- Eu só estou querendo ajudar.

- Então me deixa sozinha. - Ela se virou em um gesto dramático. Histriônica, com certeza.

O interessante nas síndromes ou transtornos psiquiátricos, é que eles raramente vem sozinhos. A esmagadora maioria dos casos traz comorbidades - Outros transtornos ou síndromes, associados ao primeiro diagnóstico.

Alice parecia estar desenvolvendo Transtorno Obsessivo-Compulsivo, Rosalie variava entre um estado depressivo, e sua possível personalidade histriônica.

Embora eu, particularmente, achasse difícil diagnosticar o Transtorno de Personalidade Histriônica assim, de maneira taxativa. Afinal, grande parte da população apresenta uma boa quantidade dos sintomas: exibicionismo, dramatização, intimidade excessiva com pessoas que mal acabaram de conhecer, necessidade de ser o centro das atenções... Tudo em um histriônico era teatral, excessivo.

Mas o que havia me chamado a atenção eram as manchas na pele de Rosalie, porque aquele era um sinal claro de somatização da doença. E a paciente também negava seu diagnóstico - outro dos "sintomas" encontrado no Transtorno da Personalidade Histriônica.

Eu teria que ficar de olho nela. Talvez seu diagnóstico estivesse errado - já que a depressão também poderia ser um sintoma da personalidade histriônica.

E então, nós teríamos que ficar de olho nela ainda mais, pois a taxa de suicídio entre os portadores desse transtorno eram altíssimas.

- Rosalie gosta de atenção. - A Sra. Copper comentou, assim que nós saímos do quarto, e ela fechou a porta atrás de si. A garota mal havia se despedido, e sequer respondeu quando informei que voltaria no dia seguinte.

- Sim, eu percebi, Sra. Copper. - Assenti para a enfermeira. - Você já notou se ela tem tendências suicidas?

- Ela ainda não tentou nada, doutor. Mas... Sinceramente? Eu sempre achei que todo mundo tem essas tendências em algum momento da vida. Ainda mais tendo um transtorno psiquiátrico, sendo sensível como a maioria deles é.

- É... Você está certa. O jeito é estarmos sempre de olho.

- Mesmo assim... Quando eles querem, inventam cada ideia, que não tem jeito nem de imaginar.

- E eu não sei? - Eu suspirei, pensando em minha mãe.

- Mas vamos parar de falar em tendências suicidas, porque eu ainda preciso medicar os outros pacientes. Pronto para enfrentar o Tenente?

- Em algum momento, eu tenho que estar. - Eu sorri.

- E será agora, Dr. Masen. - A Sra. Copper sorriu de volta. - Siga-me.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Olá, meninas._**

**_Eu até ia postar quando desse meia-noite, sabe... Mas eu peguei no sono bem antes disso._**

**_O que não é de todo ruim, porque eu bem ando precisando dormir. Rs_**

**_Mas, voltando para a estória, agora vamos começar a dar um desenroladinha nas histórias dos pacientes._**

**_Segunda vocês ficam conhecendo mais sobre o Tenente Jasper e a menina Isabella._**

**_Até lá, bom final de semana._**

**_Nos vemos segunda._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Bah Kika_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Ana Krol**: obrigada, Ana. Se tudo continuar bem, o próximo capítulo vem sempre no prazo._

_**Isa Alonso**: Estudar psiquiatria foi exatamente o jeito que o Edward encontrou que seguir em frente. E talvez entender que a mãe dele fez tudo o que fez por que não tinha como controlar os próprios atos, e não por que não o amava._

_**beztsarah**: mais segredos do Edward? Talvez. Mas ele basicamente já contou a vida._

_**Delamary**: Ah, meu Deus! Obrigadíssima por todos os elogios. Fique a vontade para deixar seus comentários, sejam eles longos ou pequenininhos. E sim, o Emmett é um fofo. Ele é uma eterna criança, literalmente. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia-pt**: eu conheço uma pessoa com transtorno bipolar e não é fácil lidar. Hoje ela está controlada, pois o marido controla toda a medicação. Mas, quando era a própria pessoa que controlava, abandonava os medicamentos toda hora e vivia tendo crises. Isso a vida inteira. Acho que deve ser mais fácil se afastar mesmo, do que ficar lutando com a pessoa. (Ah! Você sabe que pode fazer comentários gigantes. Todo autora ama. Rs)_

_**Kathyanne**: coitada da Tânia, mal apareceu e já é odiada. Kkk_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: a Tânia apareceu cedo? Rs - Coitada, ela mal apareceu. E ela é uma pessoa legalzinha (pelo menos, essa é a ideia. Mas não vai ser fácil para mim também, lidar com uma Tânia boazinha)._

_**Carol**: eu também conheço uma pessoa com transtorno bipolar e eu acho que é mais traumático para as pessoas em volta, do que para a própria pessoa. Por que, quando está em crise, a pessoa às vezes não tem muita noção do que está fazendo - Mas a família fica vivendo tudo._


	5. Primeiros Contatos II

**TEPT - capítulo 4**

**"Primeiros contatos II****"**

Nós caminhamos até o quarto de Jasper e o encontramos deitado em sua cama - barriga para cima, pernas cruzadas pelos tornozelos - lendo um livro de capa vermelha, que eu estava longe demais para enxergar o título.

Seu cenho franzido demonstrava concentração.

Foi então que eu vi pela primeira vez a tal da arma descarregada, que repousava sobre sua mesa de cabeceira. Era uma pistola preta e parecia estar na posição certa para que Jasper a empunhasse imediatamente, caso ocorresse qualquer emergência.

Eu não era um conhecedor de armas e não fazia a mínima ideia de qual era o modelo da mesma.

Mas eu fiquei imaginando que Jasper devia ser um grande conhecedor de armas e, sendo assim, ele com certeza já sabia que sua pistola estava descarregada. Será que ele havia optado por desconsiderar essa informação de forma consciente ou inconsciente?

- Tenente? - A Sra. Copper chamou e Jasper fechou o livro, se levantando em um salto.

- Senhora. - Ele acenou, com tanta reverência, que até parecia que ele estava recebendo a Rainha da Inglaterra.

- Como tem passado o dia?

- Sempre calmo, não é? Fico pensando como as coisas devem estar em campo. - Seu tom de voz morreu no fim da frase, quando ele me localizou na porta.

- Ah! Entre, Dr. Masen. - A Sra. Copper acenou para mim. - Jasper, eu quero lhe apresentar o Dr. Masen. Fique tranquilo, pois ele é um amigo.

Enquanto eu andava até eles, o corpo de Jasper parecia imobilizado. Todos os seus músculos pareciam estar calculando os movimentos que poderiam ser necessários.

- Olá, Tenente Jasper. - Eu estendi minha mão para cumprimentá-lo, e ele retribuiu o gesto. - Eu sou Edward Masen, médico recém admitido para atender nessa clínica.

- Tenente-Coronel Jasper Withlock, recém dispensado de suas atividades militares em terras afegãs. - Ele disse em um tom um tanto quanto amargo.

- Sim, eu soube. Gostaria de agradece-lo pelos serviços prestados a nossa nação.

- Eu nunca fiz nada que qualquer outro cidadão americano não teria feito, caso estivesse em meu lugar.

- Não pense assim. - Eu sorri. - Com certeza, não somos todos assim tão corajosos.

- Não é coragem, Dr. Masen. Há momentos, em que não temos opção.

- Jasper, você precisa tomar seus medicamentos. - A Sra. Copper lhe entregou os comprimidos.

- Sim, senhora, senhora. - Jasper os jogou na boca e engoliu seco. A Sra. Copper lhe estendeu um copo de água e Jasper engoliu o conteúdo todo, também de uma vez só. - Obrigado, senhora.

- Obrigada você, querido.

- Tenente Jasper... - Eu me detive por um instante. - Eu posso chamá-lo assim? Ou o senhor prefere que eu o chame de outra forma?

- Tenente Jasper está bem. O senhor serviu ao exército? - Ele perguntou, afastando um pouco suas pernas e juntando as mãos atrás das costas.

- Não. Eu sempre soube que meu lugar era na medicina.

- Há médicos no exército.

- Sim, mas eu não trato ferimentos por armas de fogo. Não sei se seria útil em campo.

- O senhor também é um psiquiatra?

- Sim. Eu sou.

- O senhor teria muito o que fazer em campo. - Ele desviou o olhar para a paisagem lá fora. - Bom... Talvez não. Talvez, o único jeito de curar um homem da guerra, seria não permitindo que ele a visse.

- O senhor viu a guerra... Como uma guerra do Vietnã?

- Guerra é guerra, doutor. - Ele me olhou com sua expressão fechada.

- Sim, Tenente. É que... - Eu suspirei, procurando as palavras. - Bem, as notícias que chegam até nós, não dão conta de que seja uma guerra sangrenta.

- As notícias mentem. - Ele se limitou a dizer.

- Certo...

- Sra. Copper? - Jasper chamou, com seu tom militar.

- Sim, Jasper.

- Quando poderei ir até a academia? Preciso manter meus músculos funcionando.

- Eu vou ver com a Dra. Denali. Porém, você já sabe que não pode levar a arma para lá.

- Mas eu preciso da arma! - Seu tom se alterou em um tom incisivo. - Quanto mais em um local aberto como aquela academia no meio do jardim! Devíamos ter um local fechado!

- Jasper, os outros pacientes também estarão lá e você sabe que eles se assustam quando você leva a arma.

- Quando eles forem atacados, ficarão gratos por minha arma "assustadoramente próxima".

- Nós não seremos atacados, Tenente. Estamos em uma terra de paz. - A Sra. Copper retrucou.

- Nós não estamos em uma terra de paz, senhora. A paz é um conceito que foi perdido. Não há paz em lugar algum. Há os alienados que pensam que podem se esconder da guerra, mas a verdade é que ela atingirá a todos.

- Tenente, a Sra. Copper... - Eu tentei mediar a discussão, mas Jasper me cortou no meio da frase.

- Vocês pensam que eu também não achava que esta era uma terra de paz? E olhem só até onde esta terra de paz me levou! Como podemos achar que estamos em paz, quando há homens e mulheres morrendo por este país do outro lado mundo, brigando por uma terra que não é nossa, por gente que nos odeia?

- Tenente...

- Eles nos odeiam. Você sabia disso? - Jasper me encarou ao perguntar, tentando reencontrar seu tom calmo. - Eles nos odeiam. Nós fingimos que estamos lá libertando um país, mas a verdade é que nós estamos guerreando contra aquele povo.

- Sinto muito, Jasper.

- Eu também, doutor. Mas o senhor sabe de que isso adianta? De nada. Nossos sentimentos não mudam o que eu vi, o que meus companheiros viram, o que aquele povo viu... E tudo o que todos eles continuarão vendo até que essa maldita guerra acabe. E agora que estou aqui, não posso fazer mais nada. Eu sou um inútil.

- O senhor não é um inútil, Tenente Jasper.

- Se eu não fosse, estaria lá: em campo. Defendendo o nosso país. Mas agora, defender este território é tudo o que me restou. E, se me dão licença, pedirei de forma pacífica, que vocês saiam de meu campo.

- Vamos, Dr. Masen. - A Sra. Copper insistiu. - Jasper gosta de ficar sozinho.

- Claro. - Eu assenti. - Desculpe se eu incomodei de alguma maneira, Tenente. Não era a minha intenção. Gostaria de poder conhece-lo melhor, ouvir suas histórias...

- Que histórias? Eu não tenho prazer nenhum em contar as histórias da guerra, doutor.

- Imagino... - Eu suspirei. - Bom, eu vou deixá-lo sozinho. Mas eu pretendo voltar. O senhor se importa?

- Um soldado nunca se importa. Ele age como precisa agir.

- Isso significa que o senhor vai atirar em mim?

- Dr. Masen! - A Sra. Copper me olhou assustada, com seus olhos arregalados com a surpresa.

- Eu nunca atirei em ninguém que não estivesse colocando a minha vida, ou de um dos meus companheiros em risco. Não atirarei no senhor. Enquanto o senhor souber se manter dentro dos limites.

- Negócio fechado. - Eu estendi minha mão, mas Jasper não a apertou. Pelo contrário, ele ergueu sua mão e bateu continência diante de mim.

- De onde eu venho, isso vale mais que um aperto de mão.

- Está certo. Eu aceito. - Bati continência. Ou o mais perto de que fui capaz. - Volto amanhã.

- Dispensado. - Jasper resmungou, como se eu não passasse de um soldado raso.

- O senhor é maluco? - A Sra. Copper ralhou, assim que saímos do quarto do Tenente Jasper.

- Eu? Por que?

- Por quê? - Ela parecia assombrada. - Que forma foi aquela de falar com o Tenente?

- Não se preocupe, Sra. Copper. Eu sei bem o que estou fazendo. Jasper precisa estabelecer um relacionamento de confiança para poder se abrir. Eu só estou tateando, para descobrir como me aproximar.

- Tome mais cuidado por onde tateia, Dr. Masen.

- Se eu tiver cuidado, ele também terá. - Eu sorri, explicando. - Não se preocupe. Este é meu trabalho, e tudo ficará bem.

A Sra. Copper não se convenceu por completo, mas preferiu deixar o assunto de lado.

Nós seguimos para o quarto de Isabella Swan e eu fiquei me perguntando como seria. Carlisle havia dito que, de todos os pacientes, ela era exatamente a que não falava. Nada. E se já não havia sido fácil com os outros, como seria com uma paciente que simplesmente não falava?

A cena era praticamente a mesma do dia em que eu a havia visto pela primeira vez. Isabella estava deitada, encolhida em um canto da cama.

A Sra. Copper se aproximou, a chamou, e Isabella se sentou na cama, tomando os remédios, sem dizer qualquer coisa.

- Você está bem, querida? - A Sra. Copper perguntou, afagando o cabelo de Isabella. A garota mal assentiu. - Eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa. - Ela acenou para mim, me dizendo para entrar. - Este é o Dr. Masen.

- Bom dia, Isabella. - Eu sorri e ela me olhou por um instante, desviando o olhar logo em seguida.

- Pode entrar, Dr. Masen. Fique calma, viu, querida? O Dr. Masen é uma boa pessoa, e ele está aqui para ajudar.

- Com licença. - Eu me aproximei calmamente e me sentei na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Isabella ainda não me olhava e eu esperei que tomar seu pulso pudesse quebrar o gelo.

Era um gesto médico - tomar o pulso era uma forma de descobrir vários pequenos distúrbios. A "medicina do toque" vinha sendo cada vez mais difundida. - Mas era também uma forma de simplesmente tocá-la, perceber como ela reagiria a isso.

Mas, assim que minha pele tocou a dela, Isabella me olhou assustada. Seu pulso disparou, e seus olhos se arregalaram - Mas ela não puxou o braço. De nenhuma maneira, ela tentou se afastar de mim.

Eu mesmo demorei alguns segundos para conseguir reagir, me lembrar do que estava fazendo. Ela me olhou de um jeito tão profundo, que eu parecia estar vendo sua alma.

- Ah... Eu só estou tomando seu pulso. Me desculpe - Eu devia ter te avisado antes.

Isabella corou e desviou o olhar outra vez. Ela era mesmo uma menina. Uma menina assustada, que já havia passado por muita coisa, e era nova demais para processar tanta informação.

Ela ficou quietinha, até que eu soltei seu braço. Mas a verdade é que eu nem havia conseguido medir coisa nenhuma.

- Está tudo bem. - Eu falei.

- Ah! Dr. Masen, eu preciso ir. - A Sra. Copper chamou minha atenção, ajeitando algumas coisas em seu carrinho, parado quase à porta. - O senhor se importa de sairmos agora?

- Não. Tudo bem. - Eu assenti. - Isabella? - Eu a chamei, e a garota me olhou pelo canto dos olhos. - Eu estou indo embora agora, mas volto amanhã. Vou atender você de hoje em diante. Tudo bem? - Eu perguntei, mas ela não respondeu. - Tudo bem. Você não precisa falar se não se sente confortável para isso.

- Dr. Masen? Podemos ir?

- Sim. Já estou saindo, Sra. Copper. - Eu me levantei. - Eu volto depois, Isabella. Tchau.

- Tchau. - Eu a ouvi falar bem baixinho, quase um miado de gatinho recém-nascido, assim que me virei para sair. Eu não queria parecer animado demais ao responder, então nem me virei de novo.

- Até amanhã. - Eu disse, ainda de costas, e saí, seguindo a Sra. Copper.

- Que sorriso é esse? - Emmett perguntou, quando o encontrei no corredor da administração.

- A garota falou comigo.

- Que garota?

- A garota com TEPT. Ela não falava com ninguém desde que chegou aqui. E hoje, quando eu fui ao quarto dela, ela falou. Foi só um "tchau", mas já é uma evolução. Primeira palavra!

- Emocionante. - Ele respondeu com um tom monótono.

- Você não entende. - Eu ri. - Onde está o seu pai?

- Na sala dele.

- Ótimo. Eu falo com ele, que vai entender minha empolgação e ficar animado comigo. E, depois, que tal se eu pagasse aquele drinque que fiquei te devendo outro dia?

- Opa! É isso aí! Vamos brindar às primeiras palavras da garota da ala 3!

- Ala 3?

- É, Edward. Esse monte de sigla que vocês usam só servem para médico. Para a administração, aquela é a ala 3. E só. Mas eu prometo que comemoro com você.

- Está bem. - Eu ri. - Só vou falar com o seu pai e já volto.

- E eu estou desligando os computadores. Você sabe que eu jamais te faria esperar.

- Claro, Emmett. Eu sei. Nem a mim e nem às bebidas.

- _Ja-mais..._ - Ele cantarolou, enquanto andava para sua sala.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Olá, meninas._**

**_Como passaram esse final de semana? Todas bem?_**

**_Hoje nós conhecemos um pouquinho melhor essas duas pessoinhas, que eu sei que vocês estavam loucas para conhecer._**

**_E então? O que acharam?_**

**_Na quarta-feira temos mais uma coisa que estamos aguardando: a primeira sessão de terapia em grupo._**

**_Nos vemos na quarta?_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Rosanatecshu**: O relacionamento ainda é só um primeiro contato. Eles tem muito o que se conhecer ainda._

_**Daia Matos**: Bom, o Tenente Jasper é bem mais falante que a Bella, não é? Mas, quem sabe ela não comece a melhorar, agora que tem um médico tão dedicado por perto..._

_**Delamary**: Ah... Tadinha da Bella. Ela ainda não tem lá muitas reações._

_**Isa Stream**: Nossa, a Rosalie mal existe e você já está irritada com ela? Kkk - Calma, Docinho. Ela não é tão ruim. É a doença doida que ela tem. E o Edward namora, ué! Um homem lindo desses, ia ficar sozinho pra sempre? Não, né?!_

_**Ana Krol**: obrigada, querida. Ainda se sabe pouca coisa sobre a Bella - precisamos que ela melhore, para poder contar o que aconteceu._

_**Sofia - pt**: ah, esse santo google ajuda muito nas pesquisas. Mas eu fiquei pensando que escrever um livro deve dar muito trabalho, porque se eu tivesse pesquisar tudo, e até a rotina de uma clínica... Imagina? Teria que viver para isso mesmo._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Menina Bella é um bebê. Vai ser difícil não se apegar._

_**Kathyanne**: Ai, menina! Essa é uma obra de ficção, hein? Vê se não vai confiar cegamente em nada do que eu digo, que eu não sou médica. Kkkk - _E o Emmett apareceu. Quer tomar um drinque com eles? Rs


	6. Primeira Sessão

**TEPT - Capítulo 5  
**

**"Primeira Sessão"**

Durante aqueles primeiros dias a situação não mudou muito. Os pacientes continuavam agindo praticamente como agiram em nosso primeiro contato.

Jasper estava sempre no limite, e qualquer palavra mal dita podia arruinar o dia. Ele continuava não dizendo nada específico, embora estivesse sempre falando sobre a guerra.

Alice era quase um sol em meio a tantos céus cinzentos - cada vez conversando mais. Ela ainda demonstrava algumas manias que chamavam a atenção, mas eu precisava de mais tempo para falar sobre aquilo.

Rosalie Hale ficava a maior parte do tempo presa em seu mundo deprimido e, quando falava algo, logo ia ao choro.

Isabella ainda não falava nada além de "_tchau_", mas eu sabia que aquilo já era uma evolução preciosa para o quadro dela.

Às vezes ela me olhava de um jeito que parecia até uma criança. Tão delicada, indefesa, calada... Eu tinha até medo de olhar para ela e me ver perdido no meio daquele desamparo todo.

Carlisle estava certo: ela era um caso incrível para minha tese. E, sinceramente, ela era um caso incrível para mim, de forma pessoal. Eu queria mostrar para aquela garota que havia uma forma de seguir com a vida.

Então, embora as evoluções dos pacientes não fossem tão profundas, eu comecei a me sentir próximo o bastante para começar as sessões de terapia em grupo. Agora eles já me conheciam, ao menos, para saber quais eram as minhas intenções.

- É hoje?

- É hoje. - Eu assenti.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa na sua sala? - Emmett ofereceu. Era tão estranho ver meu amigo gigante agindo como um homem responsável por causa dos assuntos da clínica.

- Obrigado, _chefinho_. Já está tudo certo.

- Qualquer coisa, é só chamar.

- Sim, senhor. - Eu assenti com um sorriso, recolhendo meus papéis. Em alguns minutos os pacientes seriam levados para minha sala, e eu queria deixar tudo mais que pronto para recebê-los.

Eu parei na porta, soltando o ar em um longo suspiro, e pensando em minha mãe._ "Isso é por você"_ - Eu disse a ela, em minha mente, sem saber se eu realmente esperava que ela pudesse escutar.

- Com licença, doutor? - A Sra. Copper chegou após algum tempo. - Nós podemos entrar?

- Claro. - Eu assenti, animado, me levantando para ajeitar as cadeiras dispostas em roda. - Entrem.

- Com licença. - Ela também sorriu. - Vamos entrando, crianças. Escolham uma cadeira e sentem.

- Que lugar é esse? - Jasper observou os quatro cantos da sala. - Temos saídas alternativas aqui?

- Jasper, é só uma sala. - A Sra. Copper não compreendia as questões de Jasper. - Sente-se e o Dr. Masen vai conversar com vocês.

- Só temos essa porta, Tenente. - Eu respondi. - Algum problema com isso?

- Quantos virão?

- Só nós. - Eu informei e ele olhou em volta, observando as garotas.

- Então está bem. Mas eu não vou me sentar de costas para a porta. - Ele informou, mal humorado, escolhendo uma cadeira que o permitia ter visão total da entrada da sala.

- Tudo bem. - Eu assenti. - Eu me sento. Não tem problema.

Alice sentou perto de Jasper e Rosalie escolheu uma cadeira qualquer, sobre a qual praticamente se lançou. Isabella ainda estava de pé, com seu jeito assustado.

- Querida, você não quer se sentar? - A Sra. Copper chamou e Isabella só a olhou, mordendo o lábio. - Sente-se aqui, perto do Dr. Masen. Prometo que ele vai cuidar de você.

- Obrigada. - Ela murmurou antes de vir se sentar e a Sra. Copper depositou um beijo nos cabelos da garota.

- Você está indo muito bem, querida. - A Sra. Copper disse baixinho. - Muito bem.

- O que vamos fazer aqui? - Alice perguntou, animada.

- Vamos conversar. - Eu avisei, enquanto a Sra. Copper ia se sentar em um cantinho da sala, fora de nossa roda.

- Conversar sobre o que? - Rosalie perguntou, parecendo exasperada.

- Sobre qualquer coisa que vocês queiram falar, Rosalie. Isso se chama terapia em grupo.

- Terapia? - Alice ergueu suas sobrancelhas. - Mais uma?

- Eu sei que vocês já fizeram terapia individual, Alice. - Eu sorri. - Mas a terapia em grupo costuma dar bons resultados para pessoas que passaram por eventos de grande estresse. Ninguém é obrigado a falar nada que não queira. Na verdade, vocês nem são obrigados a falar. Mas vocês verão como vai ser bom.

- E nós vamos falar sobre o que, afinal de contas?

- Por que não começamos nos apresentando? - Eu sugeri. - Eu começo: meu nome é Edward Masen, eu sou formado em psiquiatria, e eu estou escrevendo uma tese que eu espero que possa ajudar a todos os pacientes dessa clínica e de outras.

- Sobre o que é a sua tese? - Alice perguntou, toda sorridente, me olhando um pouco por debaixo de seus cílios.

- Sobre nós. - Foi Jasper quem respondeu.

- Não, Jasper. - Eu corrigi. - A tese não é sobre vocês. Mas é claro que os resultados que meu método produzir em vocês, vai acabar sendo contado na tese.

- Vai ter nosso nome?

- Não, Alice. Eu não vou citar nomes. Apenas os sintomas e como os pacientes saíram deles.

- Então você acha que nós vamos sair deles? - Ela me encarou, parecendo realmente surpresa.

- Eu tenho certeza que é possível, e que eu vou fazer tudo o que estiver a meu alcance. Agora, vocês também vão precisar se esforçar.

- Você acha que é mesmo tão fácil assim? - Rosalie reclamou.

- Eu não disse que é fácil, Rosalie. Eu disse que vocês precisam se esforçar, querer. Aceitar os tratamentos, os medicamentos... Tudo o que nós oferecemos a vocês aqui na clínica, é para que vocês melhorem, saiam daqui, tenham uma vida normal. Seja lá o que "vida normal" significar para vocês.

- Eu sei o que é vida normal! - Alice ergueu seu braço, como uma aluna aplicada, querendo responder a pergunta de um professor.

- Espera, Alice. Você ainda não se apresentou.

- Ah! Meu nome é Alice Brandon - Mary Alice Brandon. Mas vocês podem me chamar só de Alice mesmo. Eu tinha uma vida normal. Aliás, até quase... Mais que normal: especial. Eu tinha tudo o que uma garota poderia querer: um belo carro, roupas assinadas, sapatos de design... Eu frequentava o shopping quase todos os dias. Na verdade, estava procurando uma loja para abrir uma marca minha. Mas aí, um belo dia, eu estava saindo do shopping e um carro escuro fechou o meu. Ele desceram, me arrancaram do banco - foi tudo tão rápido, que eu mal consigo me lembrar como aconteceu.

- Eles sequestraram você? - Rosalie finalmente pareceu se interessar pela história de Alice.

- Sequestraram. - Ela assentiu, com a expressão entristecida. - Por nove dias eu fiquei trancada em um lugar pequeno e sujo. Eles estragaram o vestido que eu estava usando, sumiram com a minha Birkin, e tiraram uma boa quantia do meu pai.

- E os sequestradores foram presos? - Jasper perguntou.

- Eu não sei. - Alice deu de ombros. - Meus pais me mandaram para cá, e não me contam nada do que está acontecendo lá fora. Eu nem sei mais se meu namoro existe ou acabou.

- O meu acabou. - Rosalie respondeu, com sua voz deprimida.

- Rosalie. - Eu a lembrei. - Você também não se apresentou.

- Meu nome é Rosalie Hale.

- Prazer, Rosalie. - Alice estendeu a mão e Rosalie correspondeu ao gesto.

- Como eu ia dizendo, meu nome é Rosalie Hale. - A garota tentou ajeitar o cabelo, que estava bagunçado. - Eu tinha um namorado. Eu era bonita... Vocês sabem que eu cheguei a participar do Miss USA?

- Não! É mesmo? - Alice parecia estar encantada.

- Eu conheci meu noivo lá. - A voz de Rosalie se quebrou em mais um choro.

- Ah, meu Deus! Por que você está chorando? - Alice perguntou, toda preocupada. - Ter um noivo não era uma coisa boa?

- Era. Mas agora ele nunca mais vai olhar para mim. Que homem iria querer uma mulher destruída como eu?

- Todos nós estamos destruídos, senhora. - Jasper quase sorriu. - Não seja assim tão dramática.

- Você não sabe pelo que eu passei!

- Ah, por favor! Você também não sabe pelo que eu passei! Quer saber? Há homens e mulheres perdendo a vida para proteger esse país, e a senhora está aí chorando por que perdeu um noivo? Um noivo? A senhora acha que isso é pior do que perder uma perna?

- Jasper! - Eu bronqueei. - Chega. Por favor. Você não pode julgar a Rosalie dessa maneira. Ela também passou por momentos traumáticos, embora não tenha ido à guerra. Aliás, você não se apresentou.

- Tenente-Coronel Jasper Withlock. - Ele repetiu com um tom cheio de monotonia. - Isso é quem eu era. Até vir parar nesse lugar.

- Você é do exército? - Alice perguntou com seus olhos brilhantes.

Essa menina... Ela parecia mesmo fora de lugar, com seus olhos brilhantes e seu humor sorridente. Alice não devia estar nessa clínica. E eu precisava falar com Carlisle sobre a chance de conversarmos com a família dela.

- Eu sou. Embora eles tenham me dispensado e mandado para este lugar. E sabe por que? Porque eu também sou um destruído, senhora. - Ele cuspiu as palavras, na direção de Rosalie, que apenas revirou os olhos.

- Você quer nos contar mais sobre sua experiência, Jasper? - Eu estimulei.

- Não. - Ele foi incisivo ao me encarar.

- Está bem... Alguém quer falar?

- Eu nem pude terminar a minha história. - Rosalie reclamou. - Me interromperam.

- Você pode falar agora, Rosalie.

- Como eu ia dizendo, eu conheci o meu noivo no Miss USA. Nós tínhamos um futuro perfeito pela frente. - Ela logo começou a chorar de novo. - Mas, então... Eu estava em casa e ouvi um barulho. Eu achei que meu noivo tivesse feito uma surpresa e vindo me visitar. Mas não era. - Rosalie já estava soluçando.

- Fique calma, Rosalie. Já passou. Não está acontecendo.

- Não passou! Nunca vai passar! - Ela retrucou. - Vocês... Vocês não entendem. O que vocês viveram pode até passar, mas o que eu vivi, vai ser uma marca para sempre!

- Não vai passar. - Eu fiquei surpreso ao ouvir a voz de Isabella. Ela ainda estava toda encolhidinha, mas era mais forte do que em todas as vezes que eu a havia visto. - Não vai passar pra ninguém, moça.

- Você não se apresentou, Isabella. - Eu sorri e ela me olhou pelo canto do olho.

- Meu nome é Isabella Swan, eu tenho dezessete anos, e eu vi o meu pai atirando na minha mãe.

- Ai, meu Deus... - Alice suspirou, cheia de compaixão.

- Isso não vai passar. - Isabella continuou. - Mas eu não quero ficar presa naquele dia pra sempre. Eu quero melhorar, sair dessa clínica, ter uma vida de verdade.

- Eu também. - Alice assentiu, sorrindo para Isabella.

- E você, Jasper? - Eu provoquei.

- Eu adoraria voltar para a minha vida. Se eu tivesse uma. Mas eu não tenho. Vou voltar pra onde? Para o Afeganistão? Voltar para o Exército e ficar esperando a próxima guerra? Vocês é que não fazem ideia do que é uma guerra.

- Você acha que sofreu mais do que todo mundo, não é? - Rosalie reclamou.

- Assim como a senhora, senhora.

- Todo mundo pensa assim. - Isabella deu de ombros.

- E você, Alice?

- Eu acho que sofri mais do que todo mundo. - Ela assentiu para mim. - Não porque fui sequestrada, mas por causa de tudo o que já passei nessa vida.

- Mas você não é rica? - Rosalie perguntou. - Você tem cara de rica.

- Minha família tem dinheiro, sim. Mas isso não isenta ninguém de sofrer.

- Tinha um garoto no exército. - Jasper começou a dizer, com seu olhar perdido no nada. - O pai dele era general e eles tinham uma boa vida. Mas o sonho dele era ser um soldado. E ele conseguiu. Só que... Ele não vai mais voltar para casa. E o dinheiro do pai dele não vai resolver.

- Ter dinheiro, muito dinheiro ou falta de dinheiro... Nada disso muda a questão de que todos nós estamos propensos a passar por momentos difíceis. - Eu expliquei. - os eventos traumáticos não escolhem condição social. Porém, eu quero que vocês se lembrem que tem um privilégio muito grande: vocês tem acesso a um tratamento que nem todos têm. Escolham lutar. Escolham seguir o tratamento até quando for necessário. Assim como a Isabella disse, não se permitam ficar presos ao dia do trauma - Sigam em frente. E eu estou aqui exatamente para ajudá-los nisso.

No fim das contas, a sessão foi até mais produtiva do que eu estava esperando. Todo mundo falou, inclusive Isabella. Se continuássemos assim, o programa, com certeza, seria um sucesso.

Eu sabia que Carlisle ficaria super animado com os resultados, e que nós discutiríamos isso por um longo tempo essa noite, quando jantássemos juntos, na sala de Esme.

Tânia e ela ficariam entediadas com nosso assunto, mas encontrariam algo sobre o que conversar.

Emmett nos suportaria até quando conseguisse, e depois diria que ele era a pessoa que mais sofria nesse mundo, exatamente por ter que nos suportar.

_"Isabella está certa" _- Eu pensei, com um sorriso. -_ "Todo mundo sempre pensa assim"._

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X__**

**_olá, meninas. Como vão vocês?_**

**_E aí, o que acharam dessa primeira sessão? O Dr. Masen todo sendo fofo com a Isabella, e ela até sendo forte, falando dela um pouquinho..._**

**_Dr. Edward ficou animado._**

**_Sexta-feira tem jantar com Esme e toda a família Cullen e tem o pequeno surgimento de mais uma personagem... Rs_**

**_Bom, até sexta._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**JuliaGTorres**: oiê! Seja bem-vinda. Jasper é um caso à parte nessa vida._

_**Cecilia Dumas**: Calma, moça! Tem mais de segunda, quarta e sexta. Mais que isso eu não consigo. Eu não tenho noção de capítulos, eu sou péssima em previsões e planejamentos, mas eu juro que vou tentar não chegar a cem capítulos dessa vez. Rs_

_**LucianaM**: Ah... Eles todos têm seus problemas. Mas Dr. Edward vai ajudar._

_**Carol**: eu gosto do Jasper, mas essa é minha fic em que ele tem uma participação mais "tcham" mesmo. Rs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: a Bella tem um trauma, mas não é louca. Viu o Edward e já ficou toda animadinha. Quer dizer... Toda, toda, ela não ficou - Mas ficou tudo o que dava. Rs_

_**Isa Alonso**: e aí, como fomos de terapia de grupo?_

_**Isa Stream**: Eu fiquei pensando se fosse um livro de verdade. Imagina o trabalhão que deve dar? Na fic eu posso não ser especialista, mas em um livro tem que dar informações verdadeiras o tempo todo, neh?_

_**Delamary**: A Bella até que nem foi tão inerte, para o quão inerte ela vinha sendo, até a chegada do doutor. Rs_

_**Sofia - pt**: o hospital psiquiátrico deve ser um lugar muito pesado, neh? Com toda a carga daquilo que essas pessoas carregam... Eu não serviria para esse trabalho, pois tenho pena e acho que não é um bom sentimento para se ter por pessoas que precisam de ação._

_**Kathyanne**: tadinha da Bella! Só deu um tchauzinho! Kkk - E o Emmett aceita o endereço sim._


	7. Para relaxar

**TEPT - Capítulo 6**  
**"Para Relaxar"**

- Alô? - A voz de Tânia soou do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, Tân. Eu estou saindo da clínica. Você já está pronta?

- Estou terminando de me arrumar, mas você não vai subir para tomar um banho?

- Vou. Ainda temos tempo, não temos? - Eu conferi o relógio.

- Claro que temos. E enquanto você se arruma, eu dou meus últimos retoques.

- Está bem. Eu chego em alguns minutos. Beijos.

- Beijos, amor.

Eu desliguei o celular, juntei minhas coisas, e estava saindo da sala quando encontrei uma enfermeira toda afobada, vindo pelo corredor.

- O que aconteceu?

- Uma paciente. A Dra. Denali está aqui?

- Na sala dela. - Eu assenti e a enfermeira saiu, mas quando vi já estava a seguindo até a sala de Kate.

- Dra. Denali! - Ela abriu a porta sem qualquer aviso, e Kate deu um salto da cadeira.

- Deus do céu! O que houve?

- Jane teve um surto, destruiu uma cadeira da sala de convivência.

- Ai, essa garota! Ela só me dá problemas! - Kate esfregou o rosto entre suas mãos. - Vocês já a controlaram?

- Ela foi levada para o quarto, mas pediram para chamar a senhora.

- Sim, eu já vou. - Kate assentiu, e a enfermeira saiu apressada outra vez, no sentido contrário do corredor.

- Quem é Jane? - Eu ousei perguntar.

- Uma paciente. Ela está se tratando por abuso de drogas.

- E vocês deixam alguém com crise de abstinência frequentar a sala de convivência? Ela pode ser perigosa para os outros pacientes, Dra. Denali!

- Ela está controlada, Dr. Masen! Essas crises não tem nada a ver com abstinência.

- E tem a ver com o que?

- Achei que a sua ala fosse a TEPT. Eu não lhe devo satisfações, doutor. Com licença, mas creio que seja mais importante atender a paciente do que ficar aqui discutindo com o senhor.

Kate passou por mim como um tiro e eu trinquei os dentes para não dizer mais nada. Talvez ela estivesse certa e eu tivesse ido longe demais ao questionar minha superior. Porém, se a paciente tinha crises violentas, ela não podia ser exposta ao convívio com outros.

Mas, se eu bem estava inteirado dos métodos de Kate Denali, por hoje, a paciente seria sedada a tal ponto, que não colocaria mais ninguém em perigo.

E eu tinha a chance de comentar sobre o assunto com Carlisle e tentar descobrir um pouco mais sobre "Jane-com-histórico-de-abuso-de-drogas".

- O que aconteceu? - Tânia perguntou assim que abriu a porta. - Você demorou.

- Eu estava saindo e teve um problema lá na clínica... Mas não foi nada demais. - Eu expliquei, sem explicar nada, e depositei um beijo nos lábios de Tânia.

- Mas está tudo bem com você?

- Tudo. - Eu assenti. - Vou tomar um banho para não nos atrasarmos. Você sabe como Esme é com horários.

- Às vezes eu acho que Esme pensa que é sua mãe. - Tânia riu.

- Esme é muito boa, Tânia. Ela trata qualquer pessoa como se fosse seu filho. Tem toalha no banheiro?

- Tem sim. Coloquei aquela bordadinha...

- Nossa! Mas o que foi que eu fiz para merecer sua melhor toalha? - A toalha bordada de Tânia era o tipo de coisa que ela só usava em ocasiões muito especiais.

- Ah... Eu só pensei que você podia aproveitar que já está por aqui e passar essa noite. Que tal?

- E para me convidar, você precisava da toalha?

- Quem sabe ajuda... - Ela sorriu.

- Você é uma graça. - Eu sorri de volta para ela. - Vou tomar o banho e depois vemos isso.

- Vocês demoraram! - Esme reclamou assim que abriu a porta e eu ri.

- Desculpe, Esme. Foi minha culpa. Tive um probleminha na clínica. - Eu informei, enquanto depositava um beijo em seu rosto.

- Que probleminha? - Carlisle e Emmett perguntaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada demais. Fiquem tranquilos. Na verdade, o problema nem foi meu. Mas parece que uma paciente teve um ataque na sala de convivência e destruiu uma cadeira... Algo assim.

- Que paciente? - Carlisle franziu o cenho.

- Uma tal de Jane. Kate estava lá e cuidou da situação.

- Jane? Você tem certeza?

- Sim, eu acho que Kate me disse esse nome. Ela disse que é uma paciente que está se tratando de abuso de drogas.

- Eu disse para Kate que ela não estava pronta para o convívio. - Carlisle suspirou.

- Ela disse que Jane estava bem.

- Kate foi quem admitiu Jane na clínica. Ela recebeu todo o histórico médico e está a tratando como uma dependente química, mas eu estou realizando teste, pois tenho quase certeza de que Jane tem, pelo menos, um pequeno grau de psicopatia.

- Psicopatia? - Emmett quase gritou. - Isso não é coisa de gente que sai matando os outros?

- Ela tem um pequeno grau, Emmett. - Carlisle reforçou.

- Mesmo assim! Eu não quero chegar nem perto!

- Ela é perigosa? - Tânia perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Eu e Tânia nos conhecemos na universidade. Ela estava fazendo cursos voltados para a área de estética e achou interessante se envolver com um médico.

Porém, ela não achou nada interessante quando descobriu que eu queria ser um psiquiatra. Tânia, assim como a maioria das pessoas, sempre achou que era uma área perigosa demais, e que eu podia acabar sendo atacado por um "louco qualquer".

Eu tentei explicar mais de mil vezes que ter uma doença psiquiátrica não significava necessariamente que a pessoa fosse "louca". E que, na verdade, praticamente metade da população tem algum tipo de transtorno, em algum momento da vida.

- Ela é uma adolescente. Quase uma menina. - Carlisle afirmou. - Eu não creio que ela possa realmente atacar alguém, mas nós precisamos fazer com que ela entenda o que tem.

- Entender, aceitar e tratar. - Esme repetiu uma das máximas de que Carlisle mais gostava. - Sim, vocês devem cuidar da menina, mas que tal se nós fôssemos jantar?

- Boa ideia, mamãe! - Emmett saltou do sofá e quase correu para a mesa.

- E sua primeira sessão, Edward? Como foi? - Esme resolveu perguntar durante o prato principal.

- Ah, foi ótima. - Eu respondi, sabendo que estava sorrindo até demais. - Todos os pacientes quiseram falar, até a Isabella.

- Mesmo? - Carlisle perguntou, todo animado. - Ah, Edward... Você está fazendo muito bem a essa menina. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai ser um caso perfeito para o seu trabalho.

- Essa animação toda é porque a menina quis falar? - Tânia muitas vezes não compreendia meu trabalho, muito menos minha satisfação com as pequenas melhoras de meus pacientes.

- Isabella não falava desde que chegou à clínica. O Edward foi o primeiro médico com quem ela falou.

- E precisava ver a alegria dele quando ela falou! - Emmett riu.

- Emm... - Eu bronqueei, com um sorriso. Eu sabia que não havia nada demais no que ele estava falando, mas Emmett não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava seguir livremente.

- Não pense que me provoca, Emmett. - Tânia retrucou. - Eu sei que o Edward não se envolveria com uma paciente.

- Ainda mais com essa. - Eu concordei. - Ela só tem dezessete anos.

- Dezessete? - Esme parecia chocada, e realmente entristecida. - E o que uma menina tão novinha está fazendo na clínica?

- Ela passou por um evento traumático, querida. - Carlisle se limitou a dizer. - Por que você não fala mais sobre a sessão, Edward? Como Jasper se saiu?

- Ele e Rosalie adoram se cutucar. Como você sabe, ela acha que passou pelos piores sofrimentos do mundo, e Jasper faz questão de lembrá-la que não. Rosalie ficou irritada e acusou Jasper de ser ele quem pensa ser o maior sofredor do mundo.

- Bem, ao menos eles estão interagindo. - Carlisle riu.

- Sim, foi uma boa sessão. Tenho certeza que vamos evoluir cada vez mais.

- Quando a tese do Edward sair, vamos usar isso na propaganda da clínica.

- Emmett...

- O que? Vocês estão falando do trabalho de vocês, eu estou falando do meu!

- Tânia, você quer me ajudar com a sobremesa? - Esme convidou.

- Claro. - Tânia sorriu, se levantando com ela. As duas seguiram para a cozinha, deixando apenas os homens na sala.

- Agora, já que estamos sozinhos, eu preciso confessar: essa tal de Rosalie, da ala 3, é uma gata.

- Emmett Cullen! - Carlisle bronqueou. - Mantenha-se bem longe de minhas pacientes.

- A Rosalie não tem qualquer condição de iniciar um relacionamento. - Eu observei.

- E quem falou em relacionamento?

- Qualquer tipo de relacionamento, Emmett: de uma amizade à qualquer grau de envolvimento amoroso. Inclusive, Carlisle, eu andei observando a Rosalie e, você já chegou a pensar na probabilidade dela apresentar uma personalidade histriônica?

- Já. - Ele assentiu.

- Precisamos conversar mais sobre isso.

- Vamos marcar uma reunião com a Kate e discutir o diagnóstico.

- Certo. Aliás... Já que vamos marcar essa reunião, nós podemos conversar também sobre a Alice?

- Qual é o problema com a Alice?

- O problema é que ela não precisa de uma internação, Carlisle. Será que não é o momento de conversarmos com a família sobre uma possível alta?

- Nós queremos perder uma cliente? - Emmett reclamou.

- Nós queremos o melhor para nossa paciente, Emmett. E não sei se faz bem para ela continuar na clínica, convivendo com tantos problemas...

- Vamos marcar a reunião. Anote tudo que você quer que entre na pauta.

- Está certo. Obrigado.

A sobremesa de Esme estava ótima, como sempre. E Emmett mal terminou de come-la, para sair correndo da mesa, com a desculpa que iria encontrar alguns amigos.

- Vocês deveriam vir. - Ele nos convidou.

- Hoje não, Emm. Amanhã preciso entregar meu relatório sobre a primeira sessão para a Dra. Denali.

- Bom, tudo bem. Eu vou indo. - Ele sorriu. - Boa noite, mamãe. Boa noite, papai.

- Vê se não demora, Emmett Cullen. - Esme bronqueou. - Você sabe que a mamãe não dorme direito enquanto você não chega.

- E lembre-se que o papai vai te chamar amanhã cedo para trabalhar. - Carlisle completou.

- Sim, senhores. Eu volto logo. Boa noite a todos. - Emmett acenou, antes de sair.

- Me desculpem pelo mau jeito, mas... Nós também vamos. - Eu avisei.

- Mas já? - Esme se surpreendeu.

- Já está tarde e eu ainda preciso mesmo terminar aquele relatório.

- Não fique trabalhando até tarde. - Ela sorriu. - Descanse, Edward. Vocês, médicos, tem o costume de trabalhar demais.

- E isso é ruim? - Carlisle reclamou.

- Em alguns momentos, é sim. Vocês são médicos, mas ainda são pessoas. E todas as pessoas precisam descansar, Dr. Cullen.

Aquela noite acabei ficando no apartamento de Tânia, seguindo o conselho de Esme, e aproveitando para relaxar. O relatório, na verdade, já estava praticamente pronto e eu deixei para revisa-lo no outro dia, pela manhã.

Além disso, eu tinha que fazer minha lista, com os assuntos para a reunião com a Dra. Denali.

- Você está dormindo?

- Oi?

- Você deveria estar dormindo. - Tânia riu baixinho.

- Só estou pensando em tudo o que preciso fazer amanhã.

- Deixe para pensar amanhã. Seus pacientes devem estar dormindo, e você aí, pensando.

- Eles são medicados para dormir, Tânia. E mesmo assim, às vezes, ele não conseguem.

- Arrume um pouco do que eles tomam e tome também.

- Está bem. - Eu ri e me ajeitei com Tânia, tentando dormir. Mas minha mente ainda estava ligada, e pensou em cada um dos pacientes da ala de TEPT.

Eu pensei em Alice e seu jeito alegre, em Rosalie e seus momentos de drama, em Jasper e sua obsessão pela guerra... E eu pensei em Isabella dizendo que havia visto seu pai atirando na mãe.

E isso me fez pensar em meu próprio pai. Onde ele estaria? Será que ainda era vivo, ou havia morrido como minha mãe?

Será que ele estava deitado em sua cama, pensando sobre aonde seu filho poderia estar? Ou ele sequer se lembrava de minha existência?

Será que, se ele tivesse ficado, nós estaríamos todos juntos, ou minha família seria destruída de qualquer maneira?

A verdade é que essas perguntas me perseguiam há muito tempo, e eu sabia que muito provavelmente elas nunca seriam respondidas. Mas, eu também não queria ficar preso a isso, queria seguir em frente. Eu também queria uma vida normal. Fosse lá o que isso significasse.

E, naquele momento, ter uma vida normal, era estar com Tânia, era dormir com ela, tomar banho em seu banheiro, e me secar com sua toalha bordada.

Então, eu a abracei mais apertado, e tratei de empurrar as perguntas para um canto, querendo apenas relaxar.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X__**

**_geeente!_**

**_Demorei, mas cheguei._**

**_Não deu para postar ontem de noite e depois eu... Esqueci!_**

**_Tô doidinha..._**

**_Mas, agora está aí._**

**_Segunda tem capítulo normal - A escrita está em dia, foi só um lapso mesmo. Kkk_**

**_Agora eu vou indo._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Bom fim de semana._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Cecília Dumas**: ah, cem capítulos é comigo mesma! Quando eu escrevi uma fic com 25 capítulos vieram perguntar se eu tinha desistido da estória na metade. Mas eu só tinha tentado seguir o planejamento! Rs_

_**Isa Stream**: Sem motivos para ódios com a Tânia. Pelo menos por enquanto, e se tudo continuar como o planejado, acho que não teremos muitos mesmo._

_**Carol**: Ai, Carol! A Rosalie e o Jasper vão te matar se você disser que sofre como eles. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso**: Alice vai contar um pouco mais de sua história na semana que vem ;)_

_**Sofia - pt**: pois é... Mas eu não nasci para o setor da saúde. Tenho medo de sangue e agulha, e ainda fico com dó das pessoas. Ainda bem que cada um tem seus talentos._

_**Ana Krol**: obrigada :) Atrasei o capítulo, mas cheguei. Rsrsrs_

_**Jaqueline Ferreira**: não posso pegar muito leve... A fic se passa praticamente dentro de uma clínica psiquiátrica! Rs_

_**LucianaM**: Bom, todos esperam que a terapia seja um sucesso mesmo! É tudo que eles precisam._

_**Kathyanne**: Dr. Masen é muito orgulhoso dos "pupilinhos" dele. E D. Esme é muito orgulhosa dos menininhos dela. Rsrsrs_

_**Clara**: Turquia? Foi visitar a boate do Russo? Kkkk_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Dona Deh, Dona Deh! O Dr. Masen tem que dar atenção para todos os pacientes! Não pode ficar só olhando a Bella com cara de bobo apaixonadinho, achando tudo o que ela fofo. Kkkk_


	8. Progresso ou Retrocesso

**TEPT - Capítulo 7**

**"Progresso ou Retrocesso"**

- E então... Quem quer falar alguma coisa hoje?

- Alguma coisa tipo o quê? - Alice perguntou.

- Qualquer coisa, Alice. - Eu expliquei. - Qualquer coisa que vá te fazer bem dividir, que vá te fazer se sentir menos pesada, presa... Qualquer coisa que você ache que nós podemos te ajudar a entender... Absolutamente qualquer coisa.

Nós estávamos sentados novamente em nosso círculo, prontos para mais uma sessão de terapia. Jasper havia feito questão de se sentar outra vez de frente para a porta.

- Por que você não fala sobre o quanto é difícil ser rica? - Rosalie zombou.

- Eu nunca disse que era difícil ser rica. - Alice franziu as sobrancelhas. - Eu disse que o dinheiro não me impediu de sofrer.

- Rosalie... - Eu suspirei. - Por que você se ofendeu tanto com o que Alice falou sobre a vida dela?

- Por que? - Ela me olhou. - Porque ela não faz a mínima ideia do que é sofrer de verdade. Eu não tinha nada. Nada mesmo. Nem amor e nem uma casa quente. Tudo o que eu tinha era a minha beleza. Foi com ela que eu consegui sair daquele trailer imundo da minha mãe. E agora, nem isso eu tenho...

- Mas você é linda, Rosalie. - Alice retrucou.

- Está vendo isso? - Ela ergueu a blusa de novo, exibindo aquelas marcas na pele de sua barriga.

- Rosalie... - Eu bronqueei.

- Quem quer fazer fotos com uma pessoa assim? Quem quer uma miss cheia de marcas?

- Você pode fazer outras coisas da sua vida. - Jasper resolveu falar.

- Como o quê? Como ir para a guerra?

- É um trabalho muito digno, sabia? - Jasper a encarou. - Nós fazemos isso por todos vocês.

- Eu sei. - Rosalie murchou, sabendo que o exército era assunto sério. - Me desculpa. É que você é muito estressadinho.

- Por que nós não deixamos a Alice falar? - Eu achei melhor mediar a questão e passar para outro assunto. - Ela queria falar e nós acabamos a impedindo.

- Bom... - Alice parou um instante, tomando ar. - Eu sempre tive uma vida muito boa. Na verdade, até meus doze ou treze anos, eu acho que posso dizer que a minha vida era perfeita.

- E o que aconteceu que mudou isso?

- Meus pais se separaram. - Os olhos de Alice se encheram de lágrimas só de mencionar a questão.

- Por que esse momento foi tão marcante para você?

- Porque nós éramos a família perfeita! Ninguém esperava que eles se separassem.

- Ninguém? Ou você?

- Não sei. Talvez eu... - Ela confessou com um suspiro. - É que foi como se destruíssem o meu castelo, sabe? De um dia para o outro, o meu pai saiu de casa. E aí, depois do divórcio oficial, foi a minha mãe quem foi embora. Eu passei um tempo com ela, mas para ficar com ela, eu tive que sair de todas as minhas aulas. Eu fazia balé, estudava piano... E de repente, eu não fazia mais nada.

- Mas seu pai não podia pagar? - Rosalie reclamou.

- Ele só voltou a pagar quando eu voltei a morar na casa dele. Mas lá... Eu não tinha ninguém. Então, eu... - Alice sorriu. - Eu me lembro até hoje da sensação. O bar estava aberto. Na verdade, o meu pai nunca trancava. E eu pensei em provar um pouco daquelas bebidas dele. E quando a bebida desceu pela minha garganta, eu me senti incrível.

- Sei bem como é. - Jasper sorriu também. - Faz a gente esquecer de tudo mais no mundo.

- Pela primeira vez na vida, eu me senti uma adulta, que podia dominar o próprio destino. Eu estava fazendo algo por mim mesma, sem que ninguém soubesse ou pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Depois desse dia, eu descobri o cigarro, mas deixava muito cheiro, então eu fui atrás de coisas que não deixassem pista. Uma amiga me indicou um remédio para emagrecer... Eu não deixava de tomar nem por um dia.

- Eu já tomei esses remédios. - Rosalie assentiu. - Me deixavam maluca!

- Onde vocês arrumavam esses remédios? - Eu perguntei. - A venda, supostamente é controlada.

- Ah, doutor! - Alice riu. - Eu não posso contar as minhas fontes.

- Eu arrumava com o meu agente. - Rosalie contou. - Onde ele arrumava, eu não faço a mínima ideia. Nunca fiz questão de perguntar.

- Mas isso tudo já faz um tempinho. - Alice completou. - Eu não uso mais nada. Antes do sequestro eu já havia passado por um tempo na reabilitação. Foi difícil, complicado, mas eu consegui sair de lá limpa.

- Isso é bom, Alice. Esses remédios não fazem bem. São tão perigosos quanto qualquer outra droga. - Eu avisei.

- Mas aqui nós usamos vários desses remedinhos, não é? - Jasper sorriu.

- Sim. Mas é com supervisão médica, Jasper. E não qualquer coisa que vocês encontrem por aí.

- Minha mãe bebia. - Rosalie disse, meio ao léu, com o olhar perdido. - Eu não sei bem o motivo, porque todas as minhas lembranças são com ela bêbada. Nós nunca conversamos de verdade, com ela sóbria, dizendo coisas que fizessem sentido. E agora já faz anos que eu não a vejo.

- E quem paga a sua clínica? - Jasper perguntou.

- Sei lá. - Rosalie deu de ombros. - Eu devo ser algum tipo de caso de caridade.

- E você, Isabella? - Eu chamei, e ela me olhou com aquele seu jeito tímido, sempre meio de lado. - Não falou nada. Quer falar alguma coisa hoje?

- A minha família nunca foi perfeita. - Ela suspirou depois de pensar por algum tempo. - Eu tinha tanto medo dele, que eu nem sabia que podia ser diferente.

- De quem você tinha medo? - Eu perguntei.

- Dele. - Ela engoliu seco e me olhou nos olhos. - Do meu pai.

- O que ele fazia? - Jasper perguntou.

- Ele batia na minha mãe. Muito. - Isabella mordeu os lábios, tentando conter o choro iminente. - Ele a machucou muitas vezes.

- E por que ela não foi embora? - Alice perguntou.

- Ela tinha medo. - Isabella respondeu. - E ela também não tinha para onde ir. A família dela mora muito longe, e ele ameaçava me matar. Ela não via outro jeito além de ficar. - Ela começou a chorar de vez. - Ela pensava que podia me defender se estivesse sempre por perto.

- Calma, Isabella. - Eu toquei seu braço.

- Eu não quero mais falar. - Ela escondeu o rosto no meu ombro e eu afaguei seu cabelo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Fica calma. Vamos encerrar essa sessão por hoje? - Eu falei para os outros pacientes, que agora também estavam tensos. - Já está quase na hora mesmo...

- E também é dia de ir no jardim. - Alice assentiu.

- É. - Rosalie concordou. - Eu gosto de ir no jardim. A gente toma sol.

- Eu acho um lugar aberto demais. - Jasper apenas resmungou.

Assim, a sessão acabou, com o choro de Isabella. Ainda tínhamos muito trabalho pela frente e eu não queria força-la além do necessário. Além disso, os outros pacientes também haviam ficado um pouco preocupados com o choro dela - eles estavam começando a formar laços, e Isabella era a primeira a chorar de um jeito tão sincero durante a sessão.

Então, a Sra. Copper levou cada paciente para seu quarto, e eu fiquei na sala, preenchendo meu relatório.

Eu mal havia começado, e ouvi as batidinhas na porta, que na verdade, estava aberta. Eu ergui meus olhos e encontrei a Dra. Denali. E eu comecei a me preocupar que aquilo se tornasse uma rotina.

- Com licença?

- Fique à vontade, Dra. Denali. A que devo a honra dessa visita?

- Não sejamos hipócritas, Dr. Masen. - Ela respondeu com um sorriso quase maquiavélico, que me fez suspirar. Com certeza, aquela não era uma visita amistosa.

- Dra. Denali, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu vou ser bem direta: por acaso o senhor foi fazer queixa de mim para o Dr. Cullen?

- Eu posso saber de onde a senhora tirou essa ideia?

- Talvez eu tenha tirado essa "ideia" do fato de que Carlisle me chamou até sua sala, falando sobre o incidente com a paciente Jane, na sala de convivência. Ele me disse também que quer marcar uma reunião, que você quer discutir muitos assuntos comigo.

- Foi o Dr. Cullen quem sugeriu que marcássemos uma reunião, doutora. E eu só quero discutir sobre os meus pacientes.

- Eu não sou tonta, Dr. Masen. - Kate disse, em tom de ameaça. - Se o senhor pensa que é assim que vai conquistar o meu lugar, eu já vou avisando: tome muito cuidado comigo.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma pretensão de conquistar seu lugar, Dra. Kate. Eu estou aqui apenas para fazer o meu trabalho.

- Sei... Espero que seja mesmo. Bom, esteja avisado: eu estou de olho. Em suas atitudes, em seu trabalho, e em suas "estratégias".

- Eu não tenho nenhuma "estratégia", Dra. Denali.

- Claro. Com licença. - Ela se virou e saiu.

- Ah, mas era só mesmo o que me faltava. - Eu esfreguei o rosto entre as mãos e ri. - Ser perseguido pela Dra. Kate. Era só o que me faltava.

Decidido a não ficar pensando sobre o assunto, eu me concentrei novamente em meu relatório e tratei de trabalhar. O sol estava brilhando lá fora e alguns pacientes estavam no jardim, passeando, conversando... Eu notei Isabella em um canto e sorri ao perceber que uma garota estava se aproximando. Socializar era bom para ela.

- Dr. Masen, com licença. - Uma enfermeira mais jovem entrou na sala, que eu nem havia me dado ao trabalho de fechar mesmo. - O senhor precisa assinar esses papéis.

- Claro. - Eu assenti, pegando a pasta. - Você sabe quem é aquela paciente conversando com a Isabella da TEPT? - Eu indiquei.

- É a Jane.

- Jane?

- Hu-hum.

- A Jane que teve um ataque violento na sala de convivência?

- Ah... Eu não sei. - A enfermeira parecia realmente confusa. - Mas eu acho que ela é a única Jane...

- Mas uma paciente com esse histórico não pode estar no meio dos outros pacientes! E se ela tem uma crise no meio deles? E se ela agredir alguém?

- Eu.. Eu não sei?

- Aqui os seus papéis. - Eu oferecei a pasta. - Eu mesmo vou até lá ver isso.

- Sra. Copper? - Eu chamei quando cheguei ao jardim.

- Dr. Masen? Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

- Quem é aquela paciente conversando com a Isabella?

- Aonde? - Nós dois nos viramos, mas Isabella já estava chorando. - Ai, meu Deus... - A Sra. Copper murmurou antes de se apressar, indo na direção de Isabella, assim como eu.

- Jane? - Eu chamei e a garota me olhou, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. - O que você fez com ela?

- Eu? Nada. Só estava conversando.

- Conversando sobre o que? - Eu perguntei, irritado, enquanto a Sra. Copper abraçava Isabella.

- Vamos lá para dentro, querida. Vamos...

- Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando, para que ela esteja chorando? - Eu insisti.

- Ela precisa crescer, ser uma menina madura. - Jane se levantou e virou as costas para mim. No caminho, ela parou e pisou agressivamente sobre um grilinho que estava na grama.

Carlisle devia estar certo: essa Jane tinha muitos sintomas de uma psicopatia. E eu não ia deixar que ela arruinasse o tratamento de meus pacientes.

Meu primeiro impulso foi seguir até o quarto de Isabella. E o quadro era péssimo: ela chorava, encolhida na cama, como no primeiro dia em que eu a havia visto. E assim como no primeiro dia, ela não queria falar.

- Eu sabia que essa garota iria causar problemas. - Eu suspirei ao vê-la daquela maneira.

- Me desculpe, doutor. - A Sra. Copper parecia desolada. - Eu não sabia que havia qualquer perigo.

- Eu sei. A culpa não é sua. Mas eu sei de quem é. E a Dra. Denali vai ter que me escutar.

_Ah, vai..._

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X __**

**_Oláaaaa, meninas._**

**_Desculpem pela demora, mas é que eu estou meio dodói e aí, já viram, neh? Minha energia está a dez por hora._**

**_Mas, eu estou bem._**

**_Vou só responder as reviews e nos vemos quarta-feira._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Rosana Tecshu:** Edward esquece que existe vida fora da medicina._

_**Daia Matos**: Edward quer fazer diferença. Essa é a motivação dele._

_**Sofia - pt**: A Tânia não é burra - Ela só pensa como a maioria das pessoas. Para quem não convive com esse mundo, seja por trabalho, ou por causa de algum familiar/conhecido, qualquer pessoa que tem um problema psiquiátrico é louco (ou até mesmo se fizer terapia, que é algo que qualquer um pode fazer)._

_**Julia G Torres**: Vocês tem implicância com a coitada da Tân. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Oh, meu Deus! Porque você quer o mal de Tânia? Ela é boazinha. Kkkk - E o Emmett sempre é o Emmett._

_**Carol**: Kate logo terá que se entender com Dr. Cullen._

_**LucianaM**: Ah, a Tânia não vai ser do mal não..._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: obrigada por todos os elogios. Mamãe Esme agradece também._

_**Isa Alonso**: Acho que a Kate está precisando de terapia mesmo. Kkk - Mas a Tânia... Tadinha. Porque é que ela te perturbou?_


	9. Brigas e Reconciliações

**TEPT - Capítulo 8**

**"Brigas e Reconciliações"**

- O senhor está tentando tomar o meu lugar! - Kate bateu na mesa, parecendo fora de si. A reunião planejada para organizar os pontos, estava realmente partindo para outro lado.

- Dra. Denali, eu já disse que não tenho interesse no seu cargo. Nós estamos aqui para discutir o melhor para os pacientes. E uma paciente com histórico de agressão não pode ficar com os outros pacientes.

- E nós já havíamos conversado sobre ela, Kate. - Carlisle disse, mantendo sua calma. - Eu já havia dito que não podíamos descuidar da Jane.

- Uma paciente que teve uma crise violenta não pode ter convívio com os outros pacientes. - Eu reforcei. - Isso é óbvio, Dra. Denali.

- Você está questionando minhas decisões? - Ela me olhou, enfurecida.

- Eu não estou duvidando de sua capacidade, Dra. Denali. Mas eu estou questionando _esta _decisão, com certeza. Jane não precisou de mais que alguns minutos para agredir minha paciente.

- Segundo os registros, não houve agressão nenhuma.

- Nenhuma das duas quis falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas é óbvio que houve uma agressão. E isso atrapalhou no tratamento da minha paciente. Isabella é muito sensível, estava começando a falar novamente, e depois do que aconteceu, faz dias que ela se nega a participar das sessões de terapia em grupo.

- E é isso que preocupa o doutor, não é? Que isso atrapalhe o andamento da sua tese.

- Kate! - Carlisle bronqueou. - Vamos parar com essa discussão, Edward. Não é esse o assunto em questão, e isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. Estamos aqui para resolver a situação e não para ficar com essa troca de acusações sem fundamento.

- Desde que o Dr. Masen chegou aqui, ele tem conturbado o meu trabalho, Dr. Cullen. - Kate me acusou.

- Eu?

- Sim, o senhor! Essa implicância com a Jane é só mais uma forma de jogar o Dr. Cullen contra mim!

- Kate... - Carlisle suspirou. - Nós dois já havíamos conversado sobre o caso de Jane antes mesmo do Edward ter qualquer conhecimento do assunto. E eu já havia pedido que ela não tivesse convivência com outros pacientes, até que nós soubéssemos qual é o problema com ela.

- Carlisle, ela está apenas se tratando do abuso de drogas.

- Kate, você sabe que há fortes indícios de que ela seja uma psicopata. Nós precisamos rever esse diagnóstico.

- Ela já passou por diversas clínicas e o diagnóstico sempre foi o mesmo.

- Mas nenhuma dessas clínicas resolveu o problema dela. - Carlisle foi taxativo. Realmente, Jane tinha um péssimo histórico: assim que ela saía das clínicas, corria para as mesmas situações de antes da internação. - Será que a questão não é exatamente que ela está sendo tratada do problema errado?

- Vocês estão sendo insensíveis com a paciente. - Ela acusou outra vez. Kate estava cada vez mais na defensiva.

- Muito pelo contrário! - Eu reclamei e Carlisle fez sinal para que eu parasse.

- Essa discussão já está indo longe demais. O caso aqui é simples: nós faremos o melhor para os pacientes. - Carlisle disse calmamente. - A partir de agora, eu assumo o tratamento de Jane.

- O que? - Kate o olhou, parecendo abismada. - Carlisle, você não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada com você, Dra. Denali.

- Você está me desautorizando diante de um membro da equipe. Como eu vou manter minha autoridade se você tira os meus pacientes dessa forma?

- Essa não é qualquer paciente e eu não estou te desautorizando. - Carlisle explicou calmamente. Sua capacidade de manter a calma mesmo nas situações mais absurdas, era realmente admirável. - Eu, pessoalmente, acredito que a Jane precisa de um acompanhamento mais próximo. E eu vou assumir o caso.

- Você conseguiu o que queria, Dr. Masen? - Kate me encarou.

- Sim. Eu queria que essa paciente fosse mantida longe dos outros pacientes. - Eu respondi, irritado. Como aquela mulher podia estar me acusando daquela maneira? - Do alto de seus papeis e suas preocupações com um cargo, acho que você não percebe o tamanho dos danos que um evento, como esse que ocorreu, pode causar em alguém que já está sendo tratado. Esses pacientes são pessoas sensíveis, que tem dificuldade em socializar... E ter uma possível psicopata por perto não ajuda em nada.

- Ela não é uma psicopata!

- Kate. - Carlisle parou. - O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que você está em negação sobre esse caso?

- Eu não estou em negação. - Ela encarou Carlisle com uma expressão que deixava escapar algo, que eu não conseguia compreender.

- Edward, por favor, nos deixe sozinhos. - Carlisle pediu.

- Mas nós ainda não conversamos sobre os outros pacientes. - Eu reclamei.

- Continuamos depois. Eu e a Dra. Denali precisamos conversar. A sós.

- Está bem.

Eu juntei minhas pastas e saí, não sem estar irritado e frustrado por não termos conversado sobre tudo que precisávamos conversar. Porém, eu realmente esperava que Carlisle pudesse desvendar os motivos da implicância de Kate Denali comigo, para que resolvêssemos de uma vez por todas aquela situação.

Assim que cheguei à minha sala, um pouco de animação chegou ao meu dia: Isabella estava sentada no jardim.

Há alguns dias ela não saía do quarto, e vê-la ali foi uma pequena luz no fim do túnel.

Quando ela olhou na minha direção, eu acenei, todo sorridente (o que, depois, me fez sentir como um bobo). Mas, pelo menos, ela meio que sorriu de volta, antes de desviar o olhar.

Pelo menos ela não parecia irritada comigo. Talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade de tentar me aproximar novamente.

- Oi. - Eu andei até lá fora e me sentei ao lado de Isabella.

- Oi. - A voz dela quase não saiu.

- Bom te ver aqui fora. Você está melhor?

- Hu-hum.

- Aquela menina... A Jane. Você pode ficar despreocupada, porque ela não vai mais tomar sol aqui no jardim, ok? - Isabella só balançou a cabeça, assentindo, mas sem me olhar. - Isabella... Afinal de contas, o que foi que a aquela menina falou para você?

- Nada.

- Você não chorou por nada.

- Meu pai sempre diz que eu choro por nada. - Bella meio que deu de ombros.

- Não é verdade. Ninguém chora por nada. Sempre tem algum motivo. Mesmo que, para os outros, aquele motivo pareça bobo, ou muito pequeno, para a pessoa, é sempre um motivo de verdade.

- Ela disse que odeia a família dela.

- Quem? A Jane? - Eu fiquei um pouco confuso com as mudanças de assunto tão rápidas.

- Ela disse que odeia a família dela porque eles colocaram ela aqui. Aí ela disse se eu não odiava a minha mãe.

- Foi por isso que você chorou? Por que ela falou da sua mãe?

- Não. Eu contei pra ela que a minha mãe tinha morrido. - Bella me olhou, com seus olhos marejados - E ela disse que era minha culpa.

- Que bobagem! Ela nem te conhece, Isabella. Não é sua culpa.

- É sim. - Bella deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. - Se não fosse por mim, ela podia ter ido embora.

- Não é sua culpa. - Eu reafirmei, secando sua lágrima. - Cada pessoa é responsável apenas pelas escolhas que faz. E você não escolheu a forma como seu pai agia. A culpa é dele, e é por isso que ele está preso.

- Eu também estou presa.

- Isso aqui não é uma prisão, Isabella.

- Não estou presa aqui, estou presa naquele dia. - A lucidez dela sobre estar presa no evento traumático sempre me surpreendia. Eram poucos os pacientes que tinham tal consciência.

- Mas você disse que não queria continuar presa lá. - Eu lembrei o que ela havia dito em uma das sessões.

- E não quero. Mas é tão difícil...

- Você precisa voltar para as sessões, Isabella. Você estava indo tão bem. Não pode deixar que toda a sua melhora se perca.

- Eu tenho medo de falar.

- Você não precisa ter medo. Nós estamos lá exatamente para isso. Ninguém vai julgar você. Nós só queremos ajudar.

- Seu pai balançava você? - Isabella me encarou de repente e eu me surpreendi.

- Ah... Como?

- Quando eu era pequena, eu pensava que todos os pai eram como o meu. Eu achava que todo mundo tinha medo do pai. Que todo pai batia, gritava... Eu não sabia que podia ser diferente. Nós não convivíamos com ninguém, meus pais não tinham amigos. Éramos só nós três. Aí eu comecei a ir para a escola, e perceber que existiam crianças que não tinham medo dos pais delas.

- Você nunca contou a elas o que pensava?

- Não. Minha mãe dizia para não falar.

- Entendi.

- Teve um dia que eu cheguei a escola e eu vi que o pai de uma amiguinha tinha ido levá-la. - Isabella sorriu com a lembrança. - Eles tinham chegado cedo, então ela estava no balanço, e o pai empurrava ela, sabe? Ela estava rindo tão alto. Parecia que ela era a criança mais feliz do mundo! E quando o sinal bateu, o pai dela a ajudou a descer, e a abraçou bem apertado. Aí ele segurou a mão dela e eles foram juntos, até a porta da sala.

- Seu pai nunca te balançou? - Eu perguntei.

- Meu pai nunca segurou a minha mão. - Ela me deu um sorriso tão triste, de cortar o coração. - Ele sempre segurava o meu braço. Assim. - Ela mesma segurou seu pulso. - E sempre só quando ele estava muito bravo. Me deixava muito assustada.

- Eu imagino...

- O primeiro garoto que tentou segurar a minha mão... Eu fiquei com muito medo. Pensei que ele fosse fazer o que o meu pai fazia.

- Ah, Isabella... - Eu sorri e aproximei a minha mão da dela, esperando que ela percebesse o movimento para não se assustar. Quando eu finalmente segurei sua mão na minha, ela me olhou, toda emocionada. - Nem todo homem é como o seu pai. E você vai encontrar alguém que possa cuidar de você.

- Obrigada. - Isabella sorriu.

- Dr. Masen?

- Oi, Sra. Copper. - Eu soltei a mão de Isabella devagar.

- Acho que já está na hora de voltarmos para o quarto, Isabella.

- Hu-hum.

- Eu vou acompanhar vocês. - Me levantei junto com Isabella. - Vim mesmo só para dizer que estamos esperando essa mocinha na próxima sessão.

- Eu já disse que ela deveria ir. - A Sra Copper assentiu. - Vai te fazer muito bem, querida. O Dr. Masen é um bom médico e ele vai cuidar de você direitinho. Não é, Dr. Masen?

- Esse é o meu trabalho. - Eu ri. - Mas se você não quiser falar nada, não tem problema. Apenas vá, está bem?

- Hu-hum.

Eu me despedi de Isabella e da Sra. Copper e resolvi dar uma espiada na sala de Carlisle. Quem sabe nós não pudéssemos retomar a reunião...

- Aonde o meu doutorzinho pensa que vai?

- Emmett! Fala baixo.

- O que foi? Está espionando alguém?

- Não! Mais ou menos. - Eu confessei.

- Está espionando o meu pai?

- Não. Eu só queria saber se ele já terminou de conversar com a Dra. Denali.

- Já. - Emmett assentiu. - Ela até foi embora.

- Ela foi embora? Assim, no meio do expediente?

- Papai disse que ela precisava de uma folga. Parece que está tendo uns problemas pessoais, sabe? Eu não queria falar nada, mas eu bem andei notando que ela está meio estressada.

- _Meio_ estressada? - Eu perguntei de forma irônica, e Emmett riu.

- Do que vocês dois tanto riem? - Carlisle veio do lado oposto em que ficava sua sala, e nós dois demos um salto com a surpresa.

- Pai! Quer nos matar do coração?

- Eu nunca vi, efetivamente, alguém morrer de susto. - Carlisle respondeu monotonamente, e seguiu para sua sala. - Edward, eu quero falar com você, em particular.

- Boa sorte. - Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas e correu para o outro lado. Eu suspirei, sem saber se deveria me preparar para uma bronca.

- Hey... - Eu disse ao entrar na sala.

- Sente-se.

- Ok...

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Não te chamei para brigar. - Carlisle me tranquilizou com seu sorriso. - A Dra. Denali está passando por alguns problemas, e eu, infelizmente, não estava percebendo que ela estava transferindo esses problemas para o trato com os pacientes. Eu não vou ficar aqui falando sobre os problemas dela, pois são pessoais. Mas eu só te peço para ter um pouco de paciência por enquanto.

- Desde que o tratamento dos meus pacientes não seja afetado.

- Eu entendo. Qualquer problema, me procure. Eu vou me manter mais atento aos casos que ela está atendendo. Vamos trabalhar juntos, para o melhor dos pacientes.

- Você sabe que isso é tudo o que eu quero, Carlisle.

- Eu sei. - Ele assentiu e conferiu seu relógio. - E agora vamos tomar um café? Estou precisando de uma pausa.

- Claro, professor. - Eu sorri.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Carlisle sempre fofo, e mantendo a calma nos momentos mais absurdos._**

**_Dra. Kate Denali está precisando mesmo participar das sessões de terapia em grupo._**

**_Pelo menos teve uma coisa boa: menina Bella voltou a conversar com o Dr. Masen. :)_**

**_E ele todo lindo, segurando a mãozinha dela?_**

**_Depois reclama que a menina apaixona. Mas, por acaso, tem como não apaixonar?_**

**_Bom, até sexta-feira._**

**_Aproveitem o restinho de feriado. (para as brasileiras)_**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até mais_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Raffa**: obrigada, Raffa. Seja bem-vinda._

_**Kjessica**: claro que Carlisle não ia deixar tudo por isso mesmo. Bota ordem nessa clínica, Dr. Cullen!_

_**Rosana Tecshu**: Denali está meio estressada. Kkk_

_**Ana Sousa**: Tânia é a mais odiada. Nem precisa mais de motivo. Rs_

_**Isa Alonso**: bom, Bellinha já está se reaproximando do médico mais lindo da Clínica Cullen. E Carlisle já tomou as rédeas da situação. Agora, a Tânia... Ainda está na mesma - Sem fazer nada e sendo odiada. Kkk_

_**Ana Krol**: a Jane não é normal mesmo não... Carlisle tem que mantê-la bem longe da menina Bella._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Bellinha chora o tempo todo! Kkk - Ela precisa mesmo é de alguém para cuidar dela direitinho. *-*_

_**Sofia - pt**: Dr. Cullen já está cuidando de toda a situação. Dr. Cullen fofo. E Dr. Masen fofo. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: obrigada pelas orações - já estou melhor, sim. Graças a Deus. Por que eu estava "só o pó". Rsrsrs_


	10. Um olhar administrador

**TEPT - Capítulo 9**

**"Um olhar administrador"**

As sessões de terapia em grupo vinham evoluindo bem.

Jasper não havia tido nenhuma crise violenta no último mês - O que era uma grande conquista sob seu histórico pré-terapia em grupo.

Suas descrições de cenas de guerra ainda eram vívidas e surpreendentes, mas, felizmente, ele estava conseguindo olhá-las com um pouco mais de distanciamento. Sua arma ainda era mantida e ele passava por alguns pesadelos relacionados ao trauma.

Mas o quadro geral era de melhora.

Rosalie Hale, por sua vez, me deixava à cada dia mais convencido de que tinha uma personalidade histriônica. Em todas as sessões ela encontrava uma maneira de se tornar o centro - em todos os assuntos.

Um rapaz havia aparecido para vê-la, na última visita. Um maquiador com quem ela costumava trabalhar. Infelizmente não foi bom para ela. Rosalie era dramática demais para não tornar a visita em um acontecimento catastrófico.

Nós optamos por pedir que ele não venha mais, ao menos por enquanto. Mas eu fico me perguntando como vamos poder colocar essa garota de volta no mundo.

É bem mais fácil mantê-los em equilíbrio quando estão internados, sob efeito de remédios e cumprindo atividades terapêuticas todos os dias. Mas nosso maior objetivo é conseguir ensiná-los a viver bem, no mundo lá fora. É ensina-los a ter uma vida o mais "normal" possível.

E essa não será uma tarefa fácil com Rosalie Hale. Não será.

Mas eu espero que seja uma boa ideia para Alice Brandon.

Alice continua sendo a mesma garota solar e alegre, totalmente fora de lugar. E eu ainda estou esperando que possamos liberá-la da internação muito em breve.

Por tudo o que temos conversado, fica claro que ela só precisa de um pouco de atenção - Ela está buscando em todas essas coisas, como as bebidas e os remédios controlados, uma forma de fazer com que os pais olhem para ela.

É por isso que precisamos que a família se achegue e participe ativamente do tratamento. Só assim Alice terá condições de se manter forte fora da clínica.

Porém, essa tem sido a parte difícil.

Carlisle está tentando aproximá-los do tratamento, mas, principalmente o pai de Alice, tem sido bastante reticente em aceitar.

E então, temos Isabella... E ela ainda continua se negando a participar das sessões. Mais de uma semana e ela ainda não voltou.

Eu tento me aproximar, eu a visito, e converso com ela quando está no jardim - E nessas situações, ela conversa comigo. Mas, quando chega, as sessões, ela diz que não consegue ir. Mesmo que eu insista que ela não terá que falar nada.

- Dr. Masen? - Alice se aproximou, no fim da sessão.

- Sim, Alice. Posso ajudar com alguma coisa?

- É que... Eu queria saber: a Bella não vai mais participar das nossas sessões?

- Você está falando da Isabella?

- É. - Alice sorriu. - É que eu acho Bella mais bonito.

- Claro. - Eu sorri, assentindo. - Mas eu não sei se ela irá participar, Alice. Isso depende dela e, no momento, ela não está se sentindo segura para participar das sessões. Infelizmente.

- Ela tem medo de nós?

- Não. Ela só não quer falar sobre o trauma.

- Ela devia falar. É bom. - Alice assentiu. - O senhor está me ajudando muito, Dr. Masen. Quando eu sair daqui, vou sentir falta das suas sessões.

- Bom, a ideia é que o grupo de vocês se reuna para sessões, mesmo depois da alta. Apenas não serão tão frequentes.

- Mesmo? - Alice sorriu. - Isso seria ótimo. - Ela parou, engolindo o sorriso.

- O que houve, Alice?

- O Tenente ainda vai ter aquela arma nas sessões fora da clínica?

- Ela está descarregada. - Eu falei baixo, apenas para acalma-la.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não estará quando ele estiver fora daqui e vocês não puderem controlar isso.

- Ele só vai sair daqui quando tiver condições de compreender que não pode andar com uma arma, e muito menos atirar em civis. Pode ficar tranquila com isso.

- Está bem. - Ela deu um sorriso fraco, observando Jasper com o canto do olho. - Mas, sobre a Isabella... Eu queria pedir mais uma coisa para o senhor.

- Claro, Alice. Pode falar.

- É que uma vez ela disse e eu sou super boa em guardar essas coisas. O aniversário dela está chegando e eu queria saber se nós não podemos comemorar de algum jeito.

- O aniversário dela?

- Hu-hum. Uma vez ela disse em uma atividade que tivemos que fazer. - Alice assentiu, parecendo ter mesmo muita certeza do que estava dizendo. - Se ao menos ela estive vindo nas sessões, nós poderíamos comemorar aqui.

- Eu vou ver isso, Alice. Eu vou ver certinho e depois conversamos, está bem?

- O senhor vai ver se eu estou falando certo, não é? Pode confiar, Dr. Masen. Que eu posso até parecer, mas não sou louca.

- Eu sei que você não é louca, Alice. - Eu ri. - Só preciso ver se não há nenhum problema em comemorar aqui.

- Ah... Está bem. Se nós pudermos, o senhor me avisa? Eu quero ver se alguém lá de casa manda um presente para eu dar para ela. Ela ficaria linda de maquiagem.

- Eu aviso sim, Alice. Pode deixar.

É claro que eu esperei que os pacientes saíssem da sala, e fui procurar no histórico de Isabella, se o aniversário dela estava mesmo chegando. E Alice estava certa: chegaria em duas semanas.

Em duas semanas, Isabella Swan completaria seus dezoito anos.

Aproveitando que seu histórico já estava na minha mão, eu resolvi lê-lo um pouco, mais uma vez. Quem sabe eu encontrasse ali alguma coisa que ajudasse a conseguir uma melhor aproximação.

Talvez o motivo de sua rejeição para com as sessões de terapia, talvez alguma explicação para sua reticência em se aproximar de outras pessoas...

A questão é que eu já havia lido aquele histórico mais de uma vez, então dei uma folheada procurando por alguma página de que não me lembrasse. Mas as informações ainda pareciam todas as mesmas.

A família de Isabella era uma típica família de classe média. Eles tinham uma boa casa, uma boa renda, e ela sempre havia frequentado boas escolas. O que me surpreendia era que escolas como aquelas não tivessem psicólogos capazes de perceber que havia algo de errado naquela casa.

- Com licença... Toc, toc, toc.

- Hey, Emm. - Eu sorri para meu amigo, parado na porta. - Entre.

- Posso saber o que meu funcionário padrão está fazendo? - Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na minha frente.

- Relendo o histórico de Isabella Swan. Ainda não consegui trazê-la de volta para as sessões.

- Ainda é aquela história da Jane-psicopata?

- Eu não sei. - Soltei o ar devagar, sendo sincero com ele. - Quando eu vou até ela, ela fala, me conta pequenos detalhes, lembranças da mãe, do pai... Mas ela não quer participar das sessões. E eu sei que Jane teve algo a ver com isso, mas me parece estranho. Tem algo estranho.

- Como o que? - Emmett encolheu os ombros ao perguntar.

- Eu não sei. E, se eu soubesse, se eu pudesse encontrar algo aqui, nesses papéis, que me ajudasse a entender... Quem sabe eu pudesse convencê-la a voltar para as sessões.

- Quem sabe as sessões em grupo não sejam boas para ela? Você devia atende-la lá no quarto mesmo. - Ele sorriu aquele seu sorriso cafajeste.

- Sem gracinha, Emmett. Eu estou falando sério. Ela não está se abrindo de verdade comigo. Ela me dá gotinhas daquilo que ela quer, mas não me conta nada do que eu quero saber.

- Está bem, está bem... - Ele revirou os olhos. - Não precisa ficar nervosinho, Dr. Masen. Eu te ajudo a procurar. Me dá essa papelada que eu vou ler.

- Você?

- Qual é? Você já leu e não encontrou nada. Talvez o meu olhar de administrador seja tudo o que estamos precisando.

- Está bem. - Eu passei os papéis para ele. - Pode ler tudo, senhor administrador. Se você tiver paciência...

- Obrigado. É incrível ver a confiança que vocês médicos depositam em mim. - Ele abriu a pasta e começou pela primeira folha. A página básica, com os dados de Isabella, mas sem nenhum detalhe profundo. - Isabella Marie Swan. Hum... Bonito. Eu gosto de Marie.

- E com certeza o nome dela é totalmente relevante para a terapia. - Eu revirei os olhos.

- Vai fazer dezoito anos. - Emmett sorriu. - Ela é uma gracinha. Puxa... Que merda! - Ele fez uma careta. - Deve ter sido barra, hein?

- Ver o pai matar a mãe? É. Deve ter sido. - Eu assenti.

- Ainda mais tão perto do próprio aniversário.

- Como assim?

- Está escrito aqui. Acabou de fazer um ano. A data está bem aqui na descrição do evento traumático. - Emmett me passou a pasta, indicando o lugar onde estava a data.

- Ai, meu Deus! Eu não acredito que deixei passar uma coisa dessas. Deve ser por isso que a Isabella está evitando as sessões. Ela não quer falar sobre isso, bem agora, quando completou um ano.

- Faz sentido. - Emmett assentiu. - Mas você nunca tinha visto a data do tal evento?

- Visto eu tinha. Mais de mil vezes. Mas sabe aquelas coisas que a ficha simplesmente não cai? Não tinha caído. Quando você falou, é que eu me dei conta.

- Viu? O olhar de um administrador sempre ajuda.

- Obrigado, Emm. - Eu afundei na cadeira, olhando para aquele papel.

- De nada.

- Ainda não acredito que estava aqui o tempo todo. E o pior é que é um assunto tão complicado. Eu vou ter pensar muito bem em um jeito de falar com a Isabella sobre isso.

- Ah, vai lá, com jeito, leva um presentinho...

- Emmett, ainda faltam duas semanas para o aniversário dela. Vou chegar lá com um presentinho?

- E desde quando mulher precisa de data para ganhar presente, Edward Masen? Não é por nada não, mas eu acho que você está namorando a Tânia a tempo demais. Está perdendo a mão da conquista.

- Emmett Cullen, talvez a questão seja que eu não esteja na conquista. Nós estamos falando de uma paciente.

- Mas você não quer convencer uma mulher - Por que, pode ser uma paciente, mas é uma paciente mulher, do sexo feminino. Não é?

- É. - Eu revirei os olhos, sabendo que coisa boa não vinha dali. Emmett tinha sérios problemas em levar as coisas totalmente a sério.

- Então. Se a paciente é uma mulher e o que você quer é convencer essa mulher a ir a um lugar aonde ela, ao que tudo indica, não quer ir... Isso é praticamente a mesma coisa que uma conquista, Edward. Você conhece uma mulher, quer leva-la para a sua cama - Que é um lugar para onde ela, originalmente, não quer ir - O que você faz?

- Você é maluco.

- Sou maluco nada. Me escuta, Dr. Masen. Olha, que eu já dei uma tremenda bola dentro hoje, hein?

- Deu. Mas já chega, neh? Vamos deixar nisso? Eu agradeço. Pronto.

- Agradece e pronto? Mas como assim, Edward Masen? Por acaso, eu não mereço nem um drinque? - Ele bateu os cílios, me fazendo rir.

- Merece. Claro que merece, Emmett Cullen. Mas é que hoje, eu não posso. Preciso dar uma assistência em casa. Estou trabalhando muito e a Tânia está cobrando uma atenção.

- Ih...

- O que?

- Quando a mulher começa a ter que cobrar atenção é que a coisa está ficando complicada.

- Deixa de ser besta, Emmett. A minha relação com a Tânia é ótima.

- Se você está dizendo... Bom, faz o seguinte: leva um presentinho para ela também. Já percebi que você anda meio por fora, mas eu te garanto que isso é sério: mulher adora uma surpresa.

- Está bem, Emmett. Eu vou levar.

- Para a Tânia, você pode levar flores. Agora, para a menininha da ala 3, eu sugiro um chapeuzinho de aniversário.

- Credo, Emmett. Que ideia ridícula. Vou levar um chapeuzinho para a menina? Não sei nem se ela gosta de lembrar do aniversário.

- Bom, isso é... Se o aniversário fizer ela lembrar dessa história do pai... Se fosse eu, não ia querer saber de aniversário nunca mais nessa vida.

- É. O caso dela é complicado mesmo.

- Dá uma pena, neh? Uma menina tão bonitinha, toda pequenininha, delicadinha... Se eu encontrasse com ela fora daqui, eu até que investia.

- Emmett, você só pensa nisso? - Eu bronqueei. - As pessoas não são apenas um corpo gostoso andando por aí, sabia? A garota cheia de problemas, toda traumatizada, e você pensando em investir! Além disso, ela só tem dezessete anos. Se eu fosse você, não ficaria investindo em meninas dessa idade - Por que é problema.

- Ah, mas ela faz dezoito daqui a duas semanas, Edward. Quando ela sair daqui, nós podemos mandar o meu número no papel da alta?

- Chega. Você já ajudou muito, mas agora deixa a minha paciente em paz. Se a coitada da menina já tem trauma com homens, imagine se ela cair na sua mão?

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_**_

_**Meniiiiinas!**_

_**Desculpem pelo sumiço, é que eu estava dodói.**_

_**Como já estou mega atrasada, hoje não vou responder as reviews, ok?**_

_**Mas quarta-feira voltamos ao normal.**_

_**Obrigada por me esperar.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**'Té mais.**_


	11. Tratos

**TEPT - Capítulo 10**

**"Tratos"**

- Com licença? - Eu bati na porta, vendo Isabella observar o mundo pela janela de seu quarto. - Posso entrar?

- Oi. - Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Oi. Como você está?

- Hum. - Ela deu de ombros, parecendo um pouco incerta.

- Eu tive que vir te visitar, não é? Por que você ainda não apareceu nas sessões.

- Eu não consigo, doutor. - Ela desviou o olhar.

- Porque não, Isabella? As sessões são só para ajudar vocês. Porque você não consegue participar conosco?

- Eu... Eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu. Não estou pronta.

- Mas eu já te disse que você não precisa falar. Você pode ficar apenas escutando. Não tem problema nenhum.

- Mas é que... Eu também não quero ouvir. - De repente, ela já parecia estar prestes a chorar, falando baixinho, toda assustada. Essa era minha maior dificuldade em tirar algo dela: Isabella tinha uma sensibilidade sempre no limite. Toda vez que eu tentava forçar um pouquinho mais, ela já quebrava em um choro. - Não quero pensar nisso, lembrar disso. Não quero ficar pensando em tudo o que aconteceu.

- Mas o único jeito de esquecer, é falar. Enquanto você ficar com medo, isso sempre vai te assombrar, Isabella.

- Mas... Depois que eu comecei a falar, os pesadelos só pioraram. Eu acordo com a voz dele, como se ele estivesse aqui, muito perto. Eu tenho medo, doutor Masen. Eu não quero isso na minha cabeça! Eu quero esquecer.

- Você não me disse que os pesadelos pioraram. - Eu a olhei, surpreso. Parecia que quanto mais eu tentava me aproximar, mais essa menina escondia tudo o que queria de mim. - Como tem sido? O que você vê?

- O que você acha que eu vejo? - Ela me olhou desacreditada, e voltou a observar a janela.

- Isabella... - Eu afaguei seu ombro. - Isabella, me desculpe. Eu não queria parecer insensível. É que eu preciso saber o que você vê, para poder tentar ajudar. - Eu esperei, mas ela não disse nada, nem deixou de olhar para fora, então eu respirei fundo e toquei no assunto. - Tudo bem... Me desculpe. Vamos falar em outro assunto? - Eu tentei sorrir, mas ela continuou sem reagir. - Eu soube que seu aniversário está chegando.

- Como você sabe? - Ela me olhou de repente.

- Sua data de nascimento está na ficha. - E sorri. - No seu histórico.

- Eu não gosto de aniversário. - Ela se virou novamente. - Nunca gostei.

- Porque não? Todo mundo gosta de aniversário. - Eu retruquei.

- Mas eu não gosto. - Isabella me encarou, parecendo irritada.

- Tem que ter um motivo para você não gostar. - Eu sabia que estava forçando, mas algo precisava ser feito. Eu queria que Isabella me permitisse entrar em seu mundo, e ela não parecia disposta a deixar sem nenhuma luta.

- Eu não gosto de nenhum tipo de festa. - Ela confessou.

- E porque não?

- Por que meu pai aproveitava todas essas oportunidades para se embebedar, brigar com a minha mãe e quebrar a casa inteira! - Ela foi se alterando, falando cada vez mais alto. - Desde pequena eu sempre associei essas comemorações a fins de noite infernais! Feliz? Você ficou feliz agora?

- Pode gritar, Isabella. Se isso te fizer bem, você pode gritar.

- Eu não quero gritar com você. - Ela parou, soltando o ar devagar. - Eu quero gritar com ele. Eu quero gritar comigo. Eu quero gritar com todo mundo que vivia em volta de nós e nunca se importou em tentar ajudar! Eu quero gritar com ela! - Isabella parou, com seus olhos transbordando. - Porque ela não foi embora, doutor? - Ela caiu no choro e eu não tive outra opção além de abraça-la.

- Sua mãe não foi embora, por que ela te amava. - Eu sussurrei para Isabella. - Ela errou, sim. Mas ela errou pensando que estava fazendo o melhor para você.

- Como aquilo podia ser o melhor pra mim? Eu perdi tudo o que eu tinha.

- Olha pra mim. - Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. - Sua mãe perdeu a vida. Você não. Sua mãe entregou a vida dela para que você não perdesse a sua. O que você vai fazer com isso?

- Pois eu preferia que ela tivesse me deixado morrer no lugar dela. - Isabella respondeu com seu rosto todo molhado de lágrimas.

- Ela nunca teria se perdoado. - Eu afirmei.

- Eu também nunca vou me perdoar.

- Vai sim. Porque não é sua culpa.

- É muito fácil falar. - Isabella me acusou. - É fácil falar, mas você não sabe o que é passar por isso.

- Você não é a única pessoa no mundo que já perdeu alguém que ama. - Eu respondi com um sorriso triste e ela se encolheu para longe de mim. Será que ela havia entendido o que eu realmente queria dizer? - E eu não estou minimizando a sua dor. Eu sei que dói demais. Mas nós não podemos fazer mais nada por sua mãe. A única pessoa que ainda pode seguir em frente, é você. E eu quero te ver lá fora, deixando de ficar na janela, vendo o mundo passar, e sendo uma das pessoas que está vivendo o mundo. Entendeu?

Isabella ficou uns bons momentos em silêncio. Me encarou por um tempo, e depois desviou o olhar. Sua respiração estava pesada, seu rosto todo molhado pelas lágrimas derramadas.

- Eu não sei se eu quero sair daqui.

- Como não, Isabella? Você _precisa_ sair daqui.

- E ir pra onde? - Ela me olhou, toda assustada, e eu me lembrei do quanto ela era jovem. - Eu não quero ficar sozinha. O que eu vou fazer com a minha vida? Quem vai cuidar de mim?

- _Você_ vai cuidar de você.

- Eu não sei cuidar de mim.

- Mas você vai aprender. Vamos lutar juntos, Isabella. Você tem que deixar nós te ajudarmos.

Ela me olhava de um jeito tão desolado, que fez meu coração falhar. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando e tudo que eu queria era poder explicar.

Eu sabia que ela estava pensando que eu não entendia. Mas eu entendia.

É claro que eu não podia dizer a ela que havia passado por tudo aquilo. É claro que eu não podia contar que também havia perdido a minha mãe e tido que aprender a cuidar de mim mesmo.

Mas eu queria tanto que ela compreendesse que era possível. Que havia tantas coisas que ela podia fazer.

Porém, eu sabia que não podia começar do mais difícil, então eu pensei em começar com algo que fosse mais fácil (embora ainda fosse bem difícil para ela).

- Alice se lembrou que seu aniversário está chegando. - Eu comentei.

- Como? - Bella me olhou, secando o rosto. - Como ela sabe?

- Ela contou que você precisou dizer em alguma atividade que fizeram juntas, e ela se lembrou. - Eu expliquei. - Ela queria que nós fizéssemos uma comemoração para você.

- Não. Já disse que não gosto.

- Nem um bolo? - Eu sorri. - Você está fazendo dezoito anos. É uma data muito especial.

- Não quero.

- Você é uma adulta agora, Isabella. Ninguém vai te machucar. E aqui dentro não vai ter bebida. Vamos tentar? Para você ver que nem toda festa acaba em uma noite infernal.

- Porque você faz isso? - Ela reclamou, exacerbada.

- Isso o que?

- Me forçar! Me cobrar! Eu já te disse que não consigo!

- Eu faço isso porque eu sei que você consegue! E eu não vou desistir de você, Isabella. Eu não vou desistir de você, e te deixar nesse quarto, eternamente vendo a vida passar!

Isabella parou, parecendo pensar um pouco, e depois suspirou devagar.

- Vamos tentar, Isabella? Eu prometo que, se você se sentir mal, nós podemos acabar com a festa. Mas vamos tentar. É seu aniversário e você merece tentar.

- Pelo menos... Você me dá um lápis?

- Um lápis? - Eu estranhei o pedido. - Para que você precisa de um lápis?

- Porque eu queria desenhar, mas ninguém me dá um lápis. Se você me der um lápis... eu prometo que vou na próxima sessão.

- Eu acho que não posso te dar um lápis. - Eu falei, e Isabella murchou, antes mesmo que eu pudesse me explicar. - É que um lápis apontado pode ser usado como objeto cortante. Mas eu acho que posso te arranjar alguma outra coisa... Talvez canetinhas... Ou giz de cera...

- Mesmo? - O olhar de Isabella finalmente se iluminou. Aquilo era tão raro, que eu sabia que teria que dar um jeito de conseguir o que ela havia me pedido.

- Se você for à próxima sessão, eu prometo que dou um jeito.

- Eu posso sentar do seu lado? - Bella sorriu discretamente, e mordeu seu lábio devagar.

- É claro que sim. Você sabe muito bem que pode.

- E você pode segurar a minha mão?

- Posso. - Eu assenti.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

- O que você está fazendo? - Tânia mal estava abrindo os olhos. Eu havia a deixado na cama e me arrastado para fora, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Eu até tinha tentado, mas não havia conseguido dormir. A minha cabeça só conseguia pensar no que precisava arranjar para Isabella.

- Só estou pesquisando uma coisa na internet.

- Já está tarde, Edward. Vem dormir.

- Eu já vou. Desculpa, não queria te acordar. Já vou mesmo.

- O que você está pesquisando a essa hora, afinal de contas? - Tânia veio e me deu um empurrãozinho, conseguindo algum espaço no sofá.

- Uma paciente quer material para desenho e eu não sei o que seria bom comprar.

- E porque você vai comprar isso? Não tem ninguém na clínica que possa resolver? Ou então... Peça para a família dela levar.

- Ah, Tân... É uma longa história... - Eu suspirei. - Mas, resumindo: eu estou tentando me aproximar e ela disse que iria às sessões de terapia se eu lhe desse um lápis.

- Então compre um lápis. - Tânia deu de ombros.

- Não posso. Ela poderia usar o lápis para se machucar. - Eu comentei, sem nem prestar atenção no que estava falando. - Você entende alguma coisa sobre material de desenho? Qual é a diferença entre pastel seco e pastel a óleo?

- A essa hora da noite? - Tânia riu. - Jura? Não faço a mínima ideia.

- Como eu vou saber o que comprar? Tem milhares de opções de papel!

- Ai, Edward... Deixa isso pra amanhã. Você nunca vem ficar comigo, quando vem, vai ficar trabalhando? Deixa isso, deixa... - Tânia insistiu, com a voz manhosa.

- Está bem... - Eu sorri, concordando. Muito embora eu, provavelmente, ainda fosse demorar para conseguir dormir, eu sabia que Tânia não estava sendo injusta em cobrar minha atenção. Na verdade, ela me lembrou Esme, reclamando de Carlisle sempre se dedicando até demais. - Vamos deitar.

- Hum... Vamos. - Tânia assentiu com um sorriso.

- Mas amanhã você vai ter que me ajuda a escolher.

- Te ajudo até a comprar. Mas agora já está tarde. Vem, vamos deitar, vamos.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X__**

**_Olá, meninas!_**

**_Como vão vocês? Eu preciso saber da sua vida. Peço a alguém pra me contar sobre seu dia..._**

**_Relevem._**

**_Comi muito doce - tô bêbada de açúcar._**

**_Mas... Voltando para a fic..._**

**_Estou muito feliz com a companhia de vocês - Vocês tem sido mesmo ótimas comigo._**

**_Espero não sumir mais. Já estou melhor (embora o tempo continue seco demais e meu nariz ainda esteja meio esquisito)._**

**_Então... Se tudo der certo, e a inspiração for uma boa menina, nos vemos na sexta._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até mais_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Clara**: E quando você volta, mulher? Cuidado aí._

_**Isa Alonso**: Bom, veremos se a Bella aguenta ficar na festinha, já que esse é um dos traumas dela._

_**Raffa**: Emmett... Só pensa... "naquilo"! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Se não tá fácil pra nóis, que só somos loucas - Imagine pra quem tem verdadeiros transtornos psiquiátricos._

_**Jenny Stream**: 1) Por um segundo eu pensei "quem é essa louca me chamando de Docinho?" Só depois lembrei que era você mesma com um nome novo. 2) Bella já tinha outros problemas com aniversários... Quem sabe o Edward a ajude a superá-los enquanto ela ainda tem idade para comemorar e não para querer esconder. Rsrsrs_

_**Lara**: Obrigada pela dica. Estava mesmo comentando com uma amiga como deve ser difícil escrever um livro - Porque não dá para deixar escapar esse tipo de erro. Eu não tenho mesmo nenhuma vivência na área - Obrigada por me ajudar. Você trabalha ou está estudando algo na área da saúde?_

_**Kathyanne**: Beward no capítulo? Até que rolou bastante dos dois._

_**Sofia - pt**: Para o Edward, a Bella (ainda) é apenas uma paciente. Mas já dizia o Emmett - Mas é paciente mulher, neh? Do sexo feminino. Rsrsrs_


	12. AVISO DE PAUSA

Olá, meninas

Me desculpem pelo sumiço.

De repente um montão de coisa aconteceu ao mesmo tempo e eu fiquei enroladíssima.

Só preciso de uma semana para me organizar de novo, ok?

Prometo que volto na semana que vem (segunda, dia 20).

Beijinhos

Bah Kika


	13. Acordos

**TEPT - Capítulo 11**

**"Acordos"**

- Presente! É para mim? - Emmett bateu os cílios como se fosse uma criança animada.

- Não é para você.

- É para a Kate? - Ele fez uma careta.

- E porque eu daria um presente para a Dra. Denali? - Foi a minha vez de fazer uma careta.

- Ah, eu não sei. Quem sabe... Para agradecer por sua hospitalidade e simpatia.

- Claro, Emmett. - Eu revirei os olhos. - Claro que sim.

- Mas, afinal de contas, para quem é esse presente?

- É para a Isabella. Do meu grupo de terapia.

- E você está dando presente para a paciente porque motivo?

- É aniversário dela.

- Aniversário! Ai que legal! - Emmett parecia uma criança eufórica. - Vai ter festa? Porque eu bem que gosto de um bolo.

- Vai. Mas não precisa nem se animar, por que é só para o pessoal do grupo mesmo.

- Ah, Edward! Qual é? Está com medo de deixar eu me aproximar da paciente? Eu sou um cara legal! Me deixa ir na festinha da garota.

- Emm, eu até deixaria. Mas é uma recomendação médica. A Isabella tem um trauma com festas, e nós precisamos começar com algo bem pequeno, para ela ir se acostumando aos poucos.

- Trauma com festas? Quem tem trauma com festas?

- Ela tem seus motivos. - Eu me limitei a comentar. - Prometo que, se ela for bem, eu penso em te convidar para a festinha do ano que vem.

- _Nooosssa_! Que dificuldade! Vai pensar na chance de existir uma possibilidade de me chamar? É isso? Precisa não. Eu nem queria mesmo. - Ele emburrou.

- Deixa de ser criança, Emmett. - Eu ri. - Se der, eu guardo um pedaço do bolo, está bem?

- Hum... Já é alguma coisa, neh? - Ele deu de ombros. - Mas, afinal de contas, o que foi que você comprou aí?

- Ah, ela me pediu material de desenho, então eu comprei umas coisas que ela pode usar. Artes são uma ótima terapia, então... É muito bom ter uma paciente interessada em produzir algo.

- Mas ela desenha tipo... Uma artista? Porque, se ela ficar famosa, eu quero colocar isso no nosso material de divulgação.

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia, Emm. Eu ainda não vi nada que ela tenha desenhado. Mas, para a terapia, tanto faz a qualidade técnica do desenho. O importante é que ela se expresse.

- Você está sendo bem sacana, ah? - Emmett riu com o canto da boca.

- Eu? Sacana? E eu posso saber o por quê?

- Você está dando um presente com segundas intenções. Parece um presente, mas, na verdade, você está dando uma terapia. O que é totalmente uma ajuda para o seu trabalho.

- E isso é ser sacana, Emmett? Eu estou fazendo tudo para ajudar a minha paciente.

- Levar uma mulher para onde ela não quer ir: a incrível arte da conquista. - Emmett recitou, como se estivesse lendo o título de um livro. - Estou começando a achar que seu trabalho é exatamente ficar conquistando pacientes e fazendo-os chegar a lugares para os quais eles morrem de medo de ir.

- Pode ser. - Eu concordei. - Não parece uma má descrição. Desde que eu os leve a lugares melhores, mais livres e mais saudáveis... Eu realmente fico feliz em levá-los.

A sessão foi até que tranquila naquele dia.

Alice ficou animada com a volta de Isabella, mas nós combinamos de não falar em festa ou aniversário. O presente que eu comprei também ficou guardado.

Isabella estava toda encolhidinha, daquele jeito que ela sempre ficava, e pediu se podia segurar a minha mão.

- Claro que sim, Isabella. Vem aqui. - Eu a chamei, e nós passamos a sessão toda com nossa mãos dadas.

Alice estava falante, Jasper não. Por fim, ele acabou confessando que o aniversário de um companheiro de esquadrão estava chegando.

- Aniversários são legais! - Alice se apressou em comentar, sorrindo meio de canto, e tentando não olhar para Isabella.

- Ele morreu. - Jasper respondeu secamente e Alice murchou na cadeira.

- Ah... Desculpa. Eu não sabia.

- Você quer falar sobre isso, Jasper? - Eu tentei instigá-lo.

- Ele morreu em combate. - Jasper deu de ombros. - A família dele ganhou uma medalha. Nunca mais ele vai comemorar um aniversário.

- Isso é triste. - Alice assentiu. Eles já estavam criando um vínculo, aprendendo a ter empatia com as dores alheias.

- Ele era um cara legal. Contava piadas de noite. - Jasper comentou para o ar, quase como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo.

- Você sente falta dele? - Eu perguntei.

- Bastante. - Ele assentiu. - Eu era o tenente. Eu deveria ter protegido a minha tropa, mas eu falhei.

- Não foi sua culpa. - Alice tentou consolar Jasper.

- Culpa... Isso é um negócio estranho. Todo mundo diz que não é sua, mas é difícil aceitar.

- Eu também acho. - Isabella comentou, olhando para sua mão junto à minha. - Todo mundo diz que a culpa não é minha, que eu não podia ter feito nada... Mas eu não sei. Será que eu não podia ter feito nada mesmo?

- E o que você poderia ter feito? - Jasper mesmo respondeu. - Você era a criança.

- Eu já tinha dezessete quando ele matou a minha mãe. - Isabella o olhou.

- Aos dezessete eu ganhei meu primeiro concurso. - Eu me surpreendi ao ouvir a voz de Rosalie pela primeira vez. - Eu era linda naquela época. Estava usando um vestido vermelho, sabe? Vermelho fica bem em loiras... Doutor Masen, eu posso voltar para o meu quarto?

- Mas agora? Nós ainda não acabamos a sessão, Rosalie.

- Mas eu não quero mais ficar aqui! - Ela exaltou sua voz.

- Fique calma, Rosalie. Eu apenas perguntei algo e você não precisa ser agressiva ao responder.

- Vocês querem me destruir! Vocês pensam que eu não sei? Eu quero ir para o meu quarto e me livrar de tudo isso!

- Está bem. Tudo bem. Sra. Copper, leve a Rosalie para o quarto, por favor. - Eu pedi com um suspiro. As variações de humor de Rosalie eram perturbadoras. Muitas vezes piores do que as de minha mãe. Por que a minha mãe passava por períodos, mas Rosalie flutuava em questão de minutos. - Nós estamos aqui apenas para ajudar vocês e não para destruí-los. Mas eu já disse que nós só podemos ajudar se vocês quiserem a nossa ajuda.

- Pois eu não quero a sua ajuda. - Rosalie me olhou incisivamente, se levantou, e saiu, seguida da Sra. Copper.

- Eu quero a sua ajuda, Dr. Masen. - Alice me deu um pequeno sorriso, com uma clara tentativa de consolo. - Eu quero sair daqui. Eu quero aprender a viver melhor do que eu vivia antes.

- Você vai sair daqui em breve, Alice. - Eu assenti. - E eu vou fazer questão de ser o seu conselheiro.

- Como assim _conselheiro_? - Isabella me olhou.

- É o meu projeto. - Eu expliquei. - Vocês se lembram quando eu falei sobre o trabalho que estou escrevendo? É sobre isso. Sobre continuar acompanhando vocês fora da clínica. Ser um conselheiro, um amigo... Alguém com quem vocês possam se abrir sempre que tiverem um problema.

- E você vai ser o nosso conselheiro? - Ela perguntou outra vez, com seus olhos até brilhando um pouquinho. Às vezes Isabella até parecia estar permitindo minha aproximação.

- Bom, vocês são meus primeiros pacientes, e eu ficaria muito feliz em acompanhar vocês. É claro que, se projeto der certo e começar a crescer, vamos precisar de uma equipe maior.

- Dr. Masen?

- O que houve, Jasper?

- O senhor diz que vai nos acompanhar quando nós sairmos da clínica.

- Sim. - Eu assenti. - Essa é a ideia.

- E como o senhor tem tanta certeza de que nós vamos sair daqui?

- Se vocês quiserem, vocês vão. - Eu afirmei.

A sessão acabou mais calma, depois que Rosalie desistiu de participar. A Sra. Copper não voltou até o fim da sessão, então eu tive que ligar para o posto das enfermeiras e pedir que alguém me auxiliasse a levar os pacientes de volta para seus quartos.

Mas eu ainda estava em minha sala, arrumando uns papéis e pensando mesmo sobre ela, quando a Sra. Copper finalmente apareceu, e veio para me comunicar que tínhamos um problema.

- O que aconteceu?

- Encontrei Rosalie provocando o vômito.

- O que?

- Não é a primeira vez. Ela já teve alguns episódios anteriores. - Sra. Copper me explicou.

- Eu não me lembro de ter lido isso na ficha. A senhora tem certeza?

- Sim, eu tenho certeza. Só se a responsável anterior se esqueceu de preencher isso na ficha.

- Esse tipo de coisa não pode ser esquecida, Sra. Copper. Eu vou ver como ela está.

- Melhor não! - Ela me interpelou.

- E porque não? Há mais alguma coisa, que eu não esteja sabendo?

- Não. É que... Dr. Cullen me disse que gostaria de vê-lo, assim que a sessão acabasse.

- Dr. Cullen? Mesmo? O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei. - Sra. Copper me respondeu, embora ela parecesse saber muito bem.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou falar com o Dr. Cullen e depois passo no quarto de Rosalie.

- Hu-hum.

Eu andei até a sala de Carlisle tentando imaginar do que iríamos falar. Claramente, fosse o que fosse, a Sra. Copper sabia do que se tratava, mas estava fingindo que não, para não ter que comentar.

Talvez fosse sobre Rosalie... Mas não fazia muito sentido, porque o único problema "novo" de Rosalie, havia aparecido a poucos minutos, e, até então, eu não fazia ideia de sua existência.

- Carlisle? Com licença... A Sra. Copper me disse que você gostaria de falar comigo.

- Claro. - Ele sorriu um pouco, me deixando ainda mais confuso. - Entre. Encoste a porta, por favor.

- Ah... Está tudo bem? - Eu perguntei enquanto me sentava na cadeira em frente a sua.

- Edward... - Ele suspirou e eu soube que não estava tudo bem. - A Sra. Copper veio conversar comigo sobre a sua última sessão.

- A sessão de hoje? - Eu perguntei sem entender. - A que acabou agora? Mas como? Porque?

- Entenda que ela não veio propriamente reclamar. Ela veio apenas me alertar.

- Alertar sobre o que? - Aqueles rodeios estavam me deixando nervoso. Carlisle não era muito disso.

- A Sra. Copper ficou um pouco desconfortável em ver você e uma paciente passarem a sessão toda de mãos dadas.

- Carlisle...

- Eu sei que você não pensa dessa forma. - Ele me interrompeu antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. - Mas você sempre soube que os seus métodos poderiam causar estranhamento nas outras pessoas, Edward.

- A paciente não estava mais frequentando as sessões. Ela estava com medo, assustada... E foi ela quem me pediu isso. Foi uma condição para que ela voltasse para as sessões.

- Eu entendo que você esteja tentando fazer o melhor, Edward. Só peço que tome um pouco mais de cuidado.

- Como? O que seria _tomar cuidado_, Carlisle? Seria agir exatamente como todos os outros médicos? Usar os mesmos métodos e continuar vendo as mesmas reações? Eu não quero isso. Não foi para isso que eu estudei medicina.

- Entenda que a Sra. Copper fica preocupada em ver um médico tão jovem e bonito se aproximando de uma paciente tão fragilizada quanto Isabella Swan.

- Carlisle, ela é uma menina. E eu jamais olhei para Isabella dessa maneira. - Eu suspirei, sentindo meu semblante cair.

- O que houve? Porque essa expressão? - Carlisle logo percebeu.

- O aniversário de Isabella está chegando e seria um oportunidade incrível de trabalhar os traumas dela. Mas, se eu não posso nem tocar sua mão, o que vão dizer quando eu promover uma festinha para a garota?

- Que tipo de trauma?

- Ela simplesmente tem problemas com festas. Associa todas aos momentos após, em que o pai agia com violência, por causa da bebida.

- Estou atendendo uma garotinha de cinco anos com esse mesmo problema. - Carlisle suspirou. - Felizmente, no caso dela, o pai já foi afastado da família, antes que cause um estrago ainda maior.

- Ah, Carlisle... Eu não quero ficar amarrado pelas convenções. E você me prometeu que eu teria liberdade para prosseguir com o meu projeto aqui na clínica.

- Eu sei... Vamos fazer assim? Você pode fazer a festinha, mas eu vou acompanhar. E também vou acompanhar algumas sessões. Não é por você. E nem por mim. Você sabe que eu confio no seu trabalho. É apenas pela Sra. Copper. Eu não quero que ela acabe fomentando esse assunto e, se eu estiver presente, ela vai entender que eu estou de olho.

- Você, nas minhas sessões?

- É. Tem algum problema?

- Claro que não, Dr. Cullen. Eu vou adorar ter a companhia do meu melhor professor.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X__**

**_Meninas, tô viva!_**

**_Obrigada pelo apoio e por esperarem meu retorno._**

**_Hoje não vou responder reviews, por que neh... Mil anos depois._**

**_Espero vê-las bem lindas, na quarta-feira._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Bah_**


	14. Surpresa

**TEPT - Capítulo 12**

**"Surpresa"**

- Cheguei muito cedo?

- Não, Carlisle. - Eu sorri. - Pode entrar. A Sra. Copper já vai trazer os pacientes.

- Você falou com eles? Sobre a minha presença?

- Falei. Participei da ronda e conversei com eles, explicando que você estaria presente em algumas sessões.

- E como eles reagiram?

- Bom... Eles reagiram muito dentro do esperado para suas personalidades. - Eu ri. - Rosalie Hale praticamente pensa que você vem só para vê-la, Alice não se importa muito, Isabella se encolheu um pouco, mas ela se lembra de você, e parece que vai ficar tudo bem. Agora, Jasper Withlock, o tenente, quis saber um pouco mais sobre suas credenciais.

- Ele é sempre tão desconfiado... - Carlisle riu.

- Faz parte do treinamento dele. E, de certa forma, ele só está sendo cuidadoso.

- E o que você disse sobre mim? - Carlisle perguntou, com um sorriso presunçoso, puxando uma cadeira e se ajeitando em nossa roda costumeira.

- Para ele, eu disse que você era como um pai para mim. E que, se ele confiava em mim, ele podia confiar em você também.

- E porque você frisou o "para ele"? O que você disse para os outros pacientes?

- Basicamente, eu disse o mesmo. Só não para Isabella. Ela tem problemas com a figura do pai. Você sabe... - Eu meio que dei de ombros, e Carlisle assentiu.

- E como eles estão indo? Há algo mais que eu precise saber? Eu devo me preparar para alguma coisa?

- Alice está indo muito bem. - Eu sorri. - Estou começando a prepará-la para sair daqui. Ela vai ser a minha primeira paciente no aconselhamento. Isabella ainda tem muito a conquistar, mas sua evolução também é visível. Para quem nem falava, ela progrediu muito.

- Eu notei. - Carlisle assentiu. - Quem apostaria, não é? Quando você começou aqui, ela sequer falava conosco.

- Pois é... O caso dela é um desafio, mas eu estou apostando que, se trabalharmos nos pequenos detalhes, nós vamos conseguir ajudá-la a seguir com a vida, de uma forma mais estruturada.

- E o primeiro passo é a festa de aniversário.

- É. - Eu assenti. - Um pequeno passo, mas que vai significar muito para ela.

- É nessas horas que eu fico feliz por ter dado essa licença para a Dra. Denali. - Carlisle sorriu. - Embora meu trabalho tenha triplicado, se ela estivesse aqui, com certeza, ela iria implicar com essas suas "novidades".

- Não sei nem como ela aceitou essa licença.

- Ela está com uns problemas em casa, Edward. Que, claramente, estavam refletindo no trabalho dela. Então, para falar a verdade, eu também não dei muita opção. Está na hora dela resolver as coisas dela, antes de poder cuidar dos pacientes.

- As enfermeiras andaram comentando... Parece que ela está com problemas com a filha, não é?

- Fofoca na minha clínica, Dr. Masen? - Carlisle ergueu as sobrancelhas, e eu ri.

- Não é fofoca. Eu só escutei. E, do que eu ouvi, não achei nada demais. A adolescência é mesmo uma fase complicada.

- Bom... Eu, particularmente, não posso reclamar muito. Apesar dos pesares, o Emmett não me deu assim tanto trabalho. Ele é meio avoado, mas sempre foi um bom menino.

- Ah, se ele ouve um elogio desses... - Eu brinquei.

- Hum! Nem me fale! Ficaria insuportável por meses. - Carlisle riu. - Nisso, nós fizemos um bom trabalho: meu filho tem uma auto-estima elevadíssima.

- Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho em todas as áreas, Carlisle. Você e Esme são pais incríveis.

- Obrigado. - Ele sorriu de canto, se fingindo de presunçoso.

- Com licença? - A Sra. Copper nos interrompeu, entrando na sala, junto com Alice Brandon e Rosalie Hale.

- Claro! Entrem, por favor.

- Meninas, fiquem com os doutores, que eu já volto. - A Dra. Copper apenas as dirigiu pela porta, e depois saiu novamente, para buscar os outros pacientes.

- Rosalie, Alice, eu quero lhes _re-apresentar_ o Dr. Cullen. É claro que vocês já o viram antes, mas, como eu disse, a partir de agora, ele estará presente em algumas das nossas reuniões.

- Porque? - Alice perguntou, parecendo um pouco desconfiada.

- Porque? Bom... O Dr. Cullen é um médico muito experiente e ele vai ajudar com o nosso projeto, Alice. Ele vai ajudar vocês a se abrir, a entender as situações da vida...

- Mais um médico, mais uma ajuda... - Rosalie bufou, fazendo pouco da situação. - Eu realmente preciso vir à essas sessões?

- Rosalie, nós já conversamos sobre isso. O que está acontecendo? Porque você não quer mais frequentar as sessões?

- Por que eu não vejo qualquer motivo para continuar frequentando essas sessões, se eu sei muito bem que elas não vão adiantar de nada. Essas reuniões, na verdade, não servem para coisa nenhuma.

- Eu não acho. - Alice tentou argumentar. - As sessões estão me ajudando muito.

- Estão ajudando a você. - Rosalie a encarou. - Por que você, na verdade, não tem nada.

- Rosalie! - Eu bronqueei.

- Mas eu, eu tenho problemas muito sérios, Dr. Cullen. - Ela começou a choramingar, e eu suspirei pesadamente. Rosalie estava tentando chamar a atenção de Carlisle. - As coisas pelas quais eu passei... A minha vida foi insuportável. Eu nem sei como aguentei até aqui. E eu não sei se consigo suportar mais.

- Querida... - Carlisle sorriu, com seu jeito condescendente. - Eu imagino que sua vida não tenha sido fácil, mas é só olhar para você e nós vemos que você é alguém forte demais, capaz de passar por cima de tudo.

- Ah, doutor... Eu estou tão cansada... - Rosalie deixou sua voz morrer no fim da frase, dando mais dramaticidade ao significado das palavras. - Às vezes eu penso em acabar com tudo de uma vez.

- Rosalie, não diga isso. - Eu ralhei. - Você ainda tem muita vida pela frente. E há tanto que você pode realizar.

- Eu concordo com o Dr. Masen, Rosalie. Não há motivos para uma moça tão jovem e bonita, pensar em tamanha bobagem.

Eu quase ri da forma como Carlisle estava dizendo a Rosalie exatamente o que ela queria escutar. E, apesar disso estar óbvio, ela estava toda derretida por ele.

Naquele momento eu comecei a penar se, por fim, a reclamação da Sra. Copper não podia resultar em algo de bom. Quem sabe, com Carlisle, Rosalie começasse a se abrir, e derrubasse a barreira que ela vinha levantando contra mim.

Quando Jasper e Isabella chegaram, e nós estávamos nos ajeitamos para começar a sessão, aconteceu aquilo que eu não estava esperando.

Jasper foi puxar a cadeira e acabou trombando com Isabella, que quase caiu. Tentando ajudar, ele segurou o braço de Isabella. Bem daquele jeito que o pai dela costumava fazer.

Eu acho mesmo que vi a cena em câmera lenta.

O jeito como ela olhou para Jasper, toda assustada, e como o ar pareceu lhe faltar.

- Ah, meu Deus! - Eu finalmente consegui reagir, e dei um pulo da cadeira. - Isabella! - Eu a segurei, bem a tempo de ver as primeiras lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. - Solta ela, Jasper.

- Eu não fiz nada. Eu só tentei segurar, para ela não cair. - Jasper também estava assustado e meio sem reação.

- Eu sei. Eu sei que você não queria.

- Não me machuca. Não me machuca. - Isabella ofegava baixinho, se encolhendo contra mim.

- Está tudo bem, Isabella. Não vai acontecer nada. Ninguém vai te machucar. - Eu afaguei suas costas. - Sra. Copper, por favor, leve o Jasper de volta para o quarto. Não vamos ter sessão hoje. Alice, Rosalie... Vocês vão com a Sra. Copper também.

- Não machuca ela... Por favor... - Isabella continua a choramingar.

- Isabella, ninguém vai machucar ninguém.

- Doutor, eu...

- Não foi sua culpa, Jasper. - Eu o interrompi, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa. - Não foi. Eu sei. Mas, por favor, eu preciso que vocês voltem para os quartos. A Isabella precisa se acalmar.

- Eu também devo sair? - Carlisle perguntou e eu apenas assenti. - Se você precisar, nós estamos lá fora. - Ele se direcionou para a porta.

- Não machuca a mamãe... - Isabella estava engasgando com suas próprias lágrimas.

- Isabella, fica calma. Ninguém vai machucar você. Para de chorar.

- _Ele_ vai me machucar.

- _Ninguém_ vai te machucar. Olha em volta: todo mundo já foi. Só estamos nós dois aqui.

- Ele vai quebrar a porta. Ele sempre quebra. Ninguém liga, ninguém vê.

- Eu não vou deixar. Está bem? Eu estou aqui e eu não vou deixar ele machucar você.

Demorou algum tempo até que Isabella se acalmasse e eu conseguisse leva-la de volta para seu quarto. Eu pedi a Sra. Copper e nós administramos um medicamento calmante, que fez Isabella relaxar um pouco.

Eu fiquei a observando por algum tempo, esperando que seu sono ficasse mais tranquilo. As lágrimas ainda rolaram em seu rosto por um bom tempo.

- Com licença?

- Carlisle. - Eu tentei sorrir, embora estivesse me sentindo tão cansado.

- Ela dormiu?

- Administramos um calmante. Eu espero que ela acorde melhor.

- O que aconteceu lá na sala, Edward? Você estava esperando por aquilo?

- Ah, Carlisle... - Eu soltei o ar devagar. - Foi uma bobagem. Eu nem imaginei que pudesse acontecer tudo aquilo. A Isabella já havia me contado que tinha problemas com isso, mas eu não achava que fosse passar por esta circunstância.

- Mas, afinal de contas, ela tem problemas com "isso" o que?

- O pai dela sempre a segurava desse jeito: nunca pela mão, sempre pelo braço. Quando Jasper a segurou daquela forma, ele desencadeou um flashback dos momentos complicados com o pai. Ela achou que ele fosse entrar na sala, agredi-la, agredir a mãe dela... Tudo o que ele fazia em casa.

- Ah, meu Deus... - Carlisle suspirou. - Jasper também ficou arrasado.

- Depois eu vou passar por lá no quarto dele. Não foi culpa do Tenente.

- Eu já conversei um pouco, mas acho mesmo que seria bom você falar. Ele tem mais intimidade com você, vai aceitar melhor a sua palavra.

- Está certo. - Eu assenti. - Inclusive, eu já vou indo. A Isabella está dormindo. Amanhã eu venho ver como ela está.

Antes de ir embora da clínica, eu passei no quarto de Jasper e falei com ele. Claro que eu não expus os problemas de Isabella, mas o deixei saber que não o estávamos culpando por nada.

Eu já estava dando partida no carro, quando meu celular tocou. O nome de Tânia brilhando na tela, me fez lembrar que devia ter esquecido algum compromisso marcado.

- Alô?

- Oi, meu amor! Tentei te ligar antes, não consegui. Você está bem?

- Estou. É que eu estava com os pacientes.

- Você está atrasado, mocinho. - Ela disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu sei, Tân...

- A nossa reserva é para daqui uma hora. Você acha que ainda dá tempo de chegarmos ao restaurante?

- Ai, Tân... Nós não podemos desmarcar? Eu realmente estou tão cansado. Não estou no clima de restaurante e vou ser uma péssima companhia.

- Você nunca é péssima companhia, seu bobo.

- Queria ir para casa...

- Poxa... - Eu imaginei Tânia fazendo um biquinho, pelo tom de sua voz. - Desmarcar o restaurante eu até aceito, mas você podia, pelo menos, vir dormir aqui em casa. Eu posso fazer uma salada para nós dois.

- Tânia, eu não estou em um bom dia e eu não quero estragar o seu.

- O que aconteceu, Edward?

- Longa história... - Eu suspirei.

- Então venha. Eu faço a salada, você traz um vinho, nós conversamos, você relaxa... Eu sou sua namorada. Eu estou aqui para te ouvir.

Por fim, eu acabei cedendo. E eu e Tânia até passamos uma noite agradável - Mas metade da minha cabeça ainda estava lá na clínica.

E eu só consegui dormir depois de telefonar para a equipe de enfermagem do turno da noite, e me certificar de que Isabella ainda dormia tranquilamente.

E que amanhã fosse um novo dia...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oiê, meninas!**_

_**Como vão vocês?**_

_**Oun... Vocês viram a menina Isabella? Tadinha. Surtou!**_

_**Que dó, que dó.**_

_**Todas torce para que ela acorde melhor.**_

_**E o doutor Masen todo fofo... : D**_

_**Ai, mas agora eu vou parar de falar, ok?**_

_**Até sexat-feira.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Bah-bye (entenderam a piada?) kkkkk**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Raffa**: Ai, menina! Eu voltei. A vida está meio corrida, mas acho que vou conseguir me manter na linha._

_**Isa Alonso**: Kkkk. Tá que nem eu? Com a vida toda dos avesso? E a sessão com o Carlisle nem foi, neh? O surto da Bellinha cancelou tudo._

_**Ana Krol**: Eu não sei se a preocupação da Sra. Copper é assim tãaaao infundada, neh? Bem que os dois faziam um casalzinho muito fofo. Rsrsrs_

_**Jaque**: Tem hora que dá dó mesmo. E eles são fofos, com certeza! Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Sra. Copper sendo apenas profissional, oras. Rsrs - E, de toda forma, a presença de Carlisle até que deu um empurrãozinho no tratamento, pelo menos, da Rosalie. E o Edward gosta dele._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Sra. Copper está vendo mais longe que todas vocês! Ela sabe que começa com uma mãozinha e acaba... Nem te conto! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia - pt**: O grupo até parecia que ia aceitar bem a presença de Carlisle, mas o surto da Bella acabou com a sessão logo toda! _


	15. Preocupado com ela

**TEPT - Capítulo 13**

**"Preocupado com ela"**

- Aonde você pensa que vai? - Tânia resmungou quando eu me levantei, cedo demais para nosso costume.

- Preciso chegar cedo hoje.

- Mas é _muito_ cedo. - Tânia se esticou para ver a hora, em seu telefone, que estava na mesa de cabeceira. - Volta para a cama, vai. Você ainda pode dormir mais uma meia hora, pelo menos.

- Já despertei, Tân: não vou conseguir voltar a dormir. Vou tomar um banho e depois sair. Volta a dormir você - Você ainda tem bastante tempo.

- _Ain_... Você é que sabe. - Tânia puxou o lençol, e se ajeitou no travesseiro. - Eu vou mesmo dormir mais um pouco.

Eu tomei um banho rápido e peguei uma camisa limpa que estava no guarda-roupa de Tânia. Sempre que eu dormia em sua casa e deixava alguma roupa, ela mandava lavar e mantinha passada e pronta para o uso.

Tânia brincava que era para que eu não tivesse desculpas para não dormir com ela. Eu sempre podia ficar, que teria algumas peças para vestir no outro dia.

Eu peguei todas as minhas coisas e depositei um beijo nos cabelos de Tânia, me despedindo.

- Hum. - Ela resmungou. - Bom trabalho.

- Obrigado. - Eu respondi.

Cheguei à clínica torcendo para que Isabella ainda não tivesse acordado, e mal passei por minha sala antes de procurar as enfermeiras do plantão.

- Bom dia, Dr. Masen. Chegou cedo. - A única enfermeira que estava no balcão me cumprimentou. Eu javia chegado exatamente na troca de turnos.

- É... - Eu sorri um pouco. - Ontem nós tivemos um episódio fora do comum com uma paciente e eu queria ver como ela está.

- Isabella Swan?

- Isso. - Eu assenti, franzindo meu cenho. - Ela teve algum problema durante a noite?

- Não. Ela dormiu tranquilamente. É que a Sra. Copper fez questão de dar mil recomendações sobre ela, antes de ir para casa. Mas nós ficamos de olho, e não aconteceu nada fora do normal.

- Você sabe se ela já acordou?

- Não sei, Dr. Masen. Mas as enfermeiras já vão servir o café da manhã. O senhor pode acompanha-las até a ala e ver como ela está.

- Obrigado. - Eu assenti e fiquei por ali, esperando que as enfermeiras se organizassem. Eu não sei nem se demorou muito ou pouco, por que os ponteiros do relógio demoravam a se mexer, mas eu parecia estar esperando por uma eternidade.

- Dr. Masen? - Uma delas finalmente me chamou. - O senhor quer ir até a ala TEPT, não é? Eu vou servir o café dos pacientes. O senhor pode vir comigo.

- Obrigado.

- Essa menina é uma graça. - A enfermeira puxou assunto. - Isabella... Ela é adorável. E ela gosta muito do senhor.

- De mim?

- É. Agora que ela começou a falar, ela costuma fala sobre o senhor, sobre as sessões... Ela fala muito pouco, é claro. Mas quando fala é sempre sobre isso.

- Mesmo? - Eu sorri. - Que bom que ela está gostando das sessões.

- E é tão bom ver um médico assim dedicado. Não é qualquer um que adianta o horário só para ver se uma paciente está bem. Ouvi falar sobre o projeto do senhor, de aconselhamento... Espero que dê certo. Esses meninos... Convivemos por tanto tempo: é difícil não acabar se apegando.

- As enfermeiras sempre tem mais tempo para se apegar aos pacientes. - Eu concordei. - É isso que eu quero mudar. A relação fria da medicina com os pacientes precisa ser transformada.

- Bom... Eu acho que ela ainda está dormindo. - A enfermeira parou na porta, de onde nós dois podíamos observar Isabella, ainda deitada em sua cama. - O senhor coloca o café na cabeceira? Eu vou seguir para os outros quartos.

- Claro.

- Não esqueça de ministrar a medicação dela. - A enfermeira instruiu ao me passar a bandeja.

- Pode deixar.

Mesmo com o barulho da porta, Isabella não se moveu. Então, eu concluí que ela realmente estivesse dormindo (Embora a medicação já devesse ter perdido o efeito). Eu coloquei a bandeja na prateleira que servia como mesa de cabeceira antes de me aproximar para acordá-la.

- Isabella? - Eu chamei baixinho, mexendo em seu cabelo. - Hora de acordar... Você precisa tomar seus remédios.

- Dr. Masen? - Ela abriu seus olhos devagar e me olhou como se estivesse sonhando. Sua voz não passava de um fio rouco.

- Oi. - Eu tentei sorrir. - Como você se sente? Bem? Melhor?

- Por que? - Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas. - O que aconteceu? Oh, Deus! - Ela tampou a boca. - Eu preciso escovar os dentes.

- Tudo bem. - Eu quase ri do seu jeito. Ás vezes ela parecia uma menina. O que acabava também me deixando preocupado - Porque a menina que ela havia sido, era a detentora da maioria de seus traumas.

- Eu... Eu já venho. - Isabella continuou tampando sua boca com a mão e foi para o banheiro, enquanto eu apenas assentia com um sorriso. Eu a vi fechar a porta e esperei até que ela saísse do banheiro outra vez.

- Tudo bem? - Eu perguntei, vendo-a com um jeitinho todo sem graça.

- Tudo. Eu acho.

- Porque? Você... Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- O senhor perguntou se eu estava _melhor_. Porque eu deveria estar _melhor_? O que aconteceu comigo?

- Você não se lembra do dia de ontem? - Eu perguntei e Isabella apertou os lábios, parecendo fazer força para se lembrar. - De quando nós estávamos na sessão? Jasper segurou o seu braço...

- Oh! - Ela soltou o ar de uma vez quando pareceu finalmente se lembrar. - Ah, doutor... Me desculpe.

- Você não precisa se desculpar, Isabella.

- O que vocês me deram? Que horas são?

- Fica calma, Isabella. Você estava muito nervosa e nós só te demos algo para ajudar a dormir. - Eu expliquei. - Você dormiu bastante e esta é a hora do seu café da manhã. Coma alguma coisa primeiro, para poder tomar o seu remédio.

- Eu não queria ficar daquele jeito. Mas eu tinha certeza que o meu pai ia entrar pela porta, machucar a minha mãe...

- Eu entendo, Isabella. Isso faz parte do transtorno do estresse pós-traumático. As situações pelas quais você passou foram muito fortes e é normal que você tenha esses _flashs,_ em que revive o problema.

- Parecia muito real, doutor. Agora eu sei que não, mas naquele momento eu tinha certeza.

- Eu entendo, Isabella. - Eu sorri um pouco, tentando conforta-la. - Mas já passou, ok? Agora nós vamos continuar trabalhando, para que esses _flashs_ acabem. Nós vamos tentar ir amenizando cada sintoma do transtorno, até que você possa sair da clínica, e viver como qualquer outra jovem da sua idade.

- Pensar em viver lá fora é tão assustador quanto pensar no meu pai. E se ele me encontrar?

- Isabella, seu pai está preso. E o sistema prisional não pode soltá-lo sem que você seja avisada. Quando isso for acontecer - se é que vai acontecer - nós vamos trabalhar com isso, está bem? Agora, nós temos que trabalhar com os problemas de agora: um degrau de cada vez. E nosso primeiro degrau de hoje é que você precisa tomar o seu café da manhã. E você deve estar com fome, depois de ter dormido tanto tempo.

- É... Eu estou com fome...

- Então, que tal se você comesse alguma coisa daquela bandeja, antes de tomar o seu medicamento?

- Doutor Masen...

- O que?

- Será que eu posso tomar o meu café da manhã lá fora. - Ela pediu de repente.

- Lá fora? - Eu estranhei.

- É. Sentada lá fora. No jardim.

- Eu não sei podemos... - Eu olhei pela janela e não havia nenhum paciente sentado lá fora naquele horário.

- As enfermeiras nunca me levam, por que elas sempre têm outros pacientes para ajudar, e eu não posso ficar lá sozinha. Mas se o senhor ficar lá comigo, elas não vão implicar.

- Está bem... - Eu suspirei, com um sorriso. - Eu só preciso avisar a enfermeira deste plantão. Você pode me esperar um minutinho? Eu volto logo.

- Claro. - Ela sorriu genuinamente, de um jeito que eu ainda não a havia visto sorrir.

Isabella estava certa: desde que eu ficasse lá fora com a paciente, a equipe de enfermagem não se importava nem um pouco que eu a levasse para tomar seu café da manhã no jardim da clínica. Então, eu peguei um belo copo daquele café meio sem sabor, feito na máquina que ficava na sala dos médicos, e me juntei a ela, tomando meu café ao ar livre.

Isabella fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, aproveitando o sol que batia em seu rosto.

- Minha mãe sempre dizia que ia me levar para fazer um pic-nic. - Isabella confidenciou sem me olhar. - Mas ela nunca levou.

- E porque não? Deve existir um motivo.

- Meu pai quase nunca nos deixava sair de casa. E ela sentia muito medo para ter coragem de sair escondida.

- Sei... Eu entendo. Mas... Mudando de assunto. - Eu sorri e Isabella me olhou. E não queria permanecer naquele assunto, porque era um dos mais complicados para ela, então achei melhor mudar os rumos da conversa o mais depressa possível. - Nós não falamos mais sobre isso, mas... Seu aniversário está chegando, não é? E eu te prometi uma festa.

- Eu não gosto de festa. - Isabella reafirmou.

- Mas nós combinamos. Vai ser bom para você.

- O senhor vai me dar os lápis? - Ela amoleceu só um pouquinho. Havia algo como uma pequena esperança em seu olhar. - Eu queria muito voltar a desenhar.

- Seu presente já está até comprado. - Eu sorri orgulhoso. - Mas eu só vou te entregar no dia da sua festa. Agora me diz: qual é o seu bolo preferido?

- Qualquer um. - Ela deu de ombros.

- Hum... Que tal chocolate?

- Pode ser.

- E brigadeiro? Você gosta?

- Hu-hum.

- Então vamos ter na festa. - Eu sorri. - E quanto a balões coloridos? O que você acha?

-x-x-x-x-x-

- Isso, por acaso, é festa de criança?

- Mais ou menos, Emmett. Nós estamos tentando reproduzir as festas que Isabella tinha quando era criança. Porém, sem os momentos traumatizantes.

- Traumatizante é passar pelo que eu estou passando. - Emmett fez sua melhor _cara de coitado_. - Eu estou ajudando a decorar uma festa, para a qual eu nem fui convidado.

- Emm... Sinto muito. Eu até poderia arriscar em convidar você, se a Isabella não tivesse tido uma pequena crise, tão poucos dias atrás.

- É injusto que até Carlisle vá ficar na festa, e eu não.

- Você sabe muito bem que Carlisle só vai ficar porque eu estou meio que de castigo.

- De castigo. - Emmett riu. - Por segurar a mão de uma donzela. A Sra. Copper não sabe que nós já passamos dos tempos medievais?

- Não é por segurar a mão de uma donzela. É por segurar a mão de uma _paciente_. Mas... Tudo bem. Sabe que, por fim das contas, até que não está sendo de todo mau? Rosalie Hale gosta do seu pai. Ela está toda falante nas sessões. Quando era só comigo, ela estava criando uma barreira.

- Ouvi dizer. - Emmett riu.

- Ouviu dizer o que?

- Ouvi dizer que a garota gosta do papai. Mamãe estava toda enciumada.

- Mentira! - Eu ri. - Sua mãe sabe que isso é bobagem.

- Eu não sei, não. Não foi bem isso que eu ouvi. - Emmett brincou enquanto descia da escada.

- Acho que está pronto. - Eu olhei para os balões pendurados na parede, e faixa de "Feliz aniversário, Isabella". - Obrigado pela ajuda, Emm.

- De nada. Mas você me deve um pedaço de bolo. E que não seja pequeno!

- Pode deixar.

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

**_Olá, meninas._**

**_Dei uma atrasadinha, mas aqui estou._**

**_É que ontem tinha gente demais aqui em casa e o barulho corta todo meu raciocínio._**

**_Só agora de manhã rolou paz para acabar o capítulo._**

**_Mas está tudo nos conformes e, se Deus quiser, nos vemos na segundona._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até mais_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Clara**: tá cheia de novidades, é? O que a mocinha está aprontando por aí, pelo mundo?_

_**Beatriz Andrade**: Hum... Vai ter que ficar curiosa mais um pouquinho, neh? Não posso te contar bem esse detalhe! Rsrsrs_

_**Delamary**: Oiê. Eu também fiquei uns dias sem conseguir atualizar a fic. Essa vida corrida, neh? Fazer o que. Às vezes o dever nos chama..._

_**Isa Alonso**: Isabellinha já deu uma animadinha com o café no jardim. No próximo tem a festinha. Vamos ver como ela reage._

_**Raffa**__: eu voltei! Dei uma atrasada, mas está tudo nos conformes..._

_**Kathyanne**: Oh, maldade com a Tân... Uma moça tão boa. Não sei porque vocês guardam esse ódio no coraçãozinho de vocês... Rsrsrs_

_**Ana Krol**: De quem você ficou com medo? Da Bella? Não precisa ter medo dela - Ela não é agressiva com ninguém. Ela só morre de medo de ser agredida pelos outros._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: Faz parte do transtorno que eles tem, reviver as situações traumáticas. É que as da Bella são desencadeadas por coisas muitos simples - como a forma como o pai pegava no braço dela. : (_

_**Kjessica**: A Rosalie gostou do Carlisle. Até a Dona Esme já enciumou! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol**: A festinha vem no próximo. Veremos como a Bella vai reagir._

_**Sofia - pt:** Ai, que dó da Bella. Não rapte o Edward, porque é a única pessoa que ela tem. Já pensou como ela ficaria arrasada sem o Dr. Masen para cuidar dela?_


	16. Feliz Aniversário, Isabella

******TEPT - Capítulo 14 **

**"Feliz Aniversário, Isabella"**

Além de minha mãe, ninguém nunca se importou comigo, tanto quanto ele parece se importar.

Eu sei que ele é um médico e que esse é o trabalho dele, mas eu já vi muitos médicos que não se importavam nem um pouco.

Quantas vezes minha mãe acabou a noite em um pronto-socorro, cuidando de cortes, hematomas... Com todas as suas alegações de que havia caído, tropeçado, ou seja lá o que fosse? E quantos médicos ignoraram os sinais e fingiram acreditar que estava tudo bem?

Mas ele... Ele parece se importar de verdade.

E eu quero acreditar que é assim.

Mesmo que um lado meu fique dizendo que não devo me apegar a ele, porque a intenção dele é que eu fique boa, saia da clínica, e vá viver a minha vida.

Mas então, eu descobri sobre seu projeto. Seu projeto de ser nosso conselheiro, nosso amigo, de continuar em nossa vida, mesmo quando nós não estivermos mais nessa clínica...

E é isso que eu quero. É disso que eu preciso. Por que ele é a única pessoa em quem eu sinto que posso confiar de verdade. E eu quero que ele fique em minha vida.

E ele é lindo como um príncipe da Disney.

Na verdade, eu acho que ele é a minha versão pessoal de "A Bela e a Fera". Só que, nesse caso, eu sou a Fera. E ele foi enviado para me transformar em alguém melhor.

E agora eu preciso melhorar. Eu preciso. Para seguir com a minha vida em frente.

Com ele.

Por que é óbvio que ele não vai querer nada com alguém que esteja na situação em que eu estou. Então, eu preciso ficar boa. E mostrar que eu sou alguém que pode ter uma vida. E que pode construir uma vida com alguém.

- Senhorita Isabella? - A Sra. Copper cantarolou ao abrir a porta. - Aonde está a nossa aniversariante? Olá, querida! Como você está?

- Bem? - Eu dei de ombros, um pouco incerta.

- Levante dessa cama! Hoje é a sua festa! Venha, sente-se aqui: eu vou fazer uma trança nesse cabelo lindo. Hoje é seu aniversário e você precisa se produzir!

"_Produzir_". Há tanto tempo eu não escutava essa palavra...

Quando eu me tornei uma adolescente, eu comecei a ter amigas, mas eu nunca contei para nenhuma delas o que acontecia na minha casa.

Eu tinha medo. E eu tinha vergonha também. Eu não queria ser a garota estranha, que tinha problemas em casa.

Nenhum adolescente quer.

Tudo o que você quer é que seus amigos te aceitem e te incluam, e não que te olhem como um ser inferior, que deve se manter sentado, sozinho, na mesa do canto do refeitório.

Eu só me lembro de uma professora que chegou a me questionar sobre o assunto. Eu faltei às aulas uma semana inteira - Porque a minha mãe estava com a perna quebrada.

Eu fiquei com muito medo dela descobrir a verdade, e neguei tudo.

Nenhum outro professor notou. E, se tiverem notado, com certeza, preferiram fingir que não.

Às vezes eu me perguntava: será que, se algum deles tivesse insistido, tudo seria diferente? E se eu tivesse tido coragem de contar tudo para alguém? Ou se eu tivesse procurado denunciar o meu pai? Será que eu não podia mesmo ter feito algo para impedir o que aconteceu?

Eu já estava no meu último ano quando tudo aconteceu. Minha mãe queria que eu me inscrevesse na Universidade, mas eu estava com medo de deixa-la sozinha.

Além disso, meu pai era a única fonte de renda da nossa família e, se ele não quisesse pagar, eu não tinha nenhuma forma de conseguir concluir os estudos.

Mesmo assim, mamãe conseguiu os formulários para a Universidade, e me fez preenchê-los.

- Querida, porque você está chorando? - A Sra. Copper me chamou. Eu nem havia percebido as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto. - O que aconteceu? Você está se sentindo bem?

- Estava lembrando da minha mãe... Ela não devia ter me obrigado a preencher aqueles papéis.

- Que papéis?

- Os da Universidade. Ela queria que eu me inscrevesse. Eu disse que ele não ia deixar.

- Ela queria o seu bem, querida. - A Sra. Copper sorriu, segurando minhas mãos entre as suas. - Quando você sair daqui, você pode fazer ir à Universidade. O que você gostaria de estudar?

- Eu... Não quero, não.

- Tudo bem.

- Com licença? - A voz dele encheu o quarto inteiro e eu acho que até senti um choque passar pelo meu braço.

- Entra, Dr. Masen. - A Sra. Copper convidou. - Eu estava aqui, fazendo um penteado de festa em nossa aniversariante.

- Uau! Ela está linda, Sra. Copper. Bom trabalho.

- Mas com uma modelo tão bonitinha, fica fácil, não é?

- Fica. - Dr. Masen assentiu, com aquele sorriso que me deixava meio sem ar. - E você, Isabella? Como está? - Ele veio e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Bem. - Minha voz mal saiu.

- Ah! Sabe, Dr. Masen: Isabella estava me dizendo sobre como a mãe dela queria que ela fosse para a Universidade. - Ah, meu Deus... Porque a Sra. Copper estava voltando a esse assunto?

- É mesmo? E em que você queria se formar? - Ele perguntou.

- Eu ia me inscrever no curso de artes.

- Artes? É mesmo? Bom, eu acho que vou querer os seus desenhos. Você vai me mostrar todos eles?

- Eu não sou tão boa assim. Mas eu gostava.

- Eu aposto que você é boa. - Porque ele sempre sorri assim? - Quem sabe, quando você sair daqui, você não faça o curso?

- É... Quem sabe.

- E essa festa? - A Sra. Copper nos lembrous. - Vamos ou não vamos?

- Claro que vamos! - O Dr. Masen se levantou em um salto, cheio de animação. - Eu espero que você goste. Mas, se você quiser vir embora, ou não gostar de qualquer coisa, eu vou estar ao seu lado o tempo todo. É só me dizer. É só me dizer, e nós vamos resolver tudo, está bem?

- Hu-hum.

- Ótimo. - Ele estendeu a mão para mim. - Vamos?

- Vamos...

Nós andamos de mãos dadas pelos corredores da clínica, até chegarmos à sala em que costumávamos ter nossas sessões de terapia em grupo. A porta estava fechada, e o Dr. Masen parou diante dela, sorrindo para mim.

- Pronta? - Ele perguntou, e eu apenas dei de ombros, sentindo um frio na barriga. - Fica calma, está bem? Não tem ninguém ainda. É para você se acostumar primeiro. Depois a Sra. Copper vai trazer o pessoal. E também não vem ninguém de diferente. Só as pessoas que participam das sessões. E eu vou segurar a sua mão o tempo todo.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos entrar.

O Dr. Masen abriu a porta e a sala estava toda diferente. Tinha uma faixa onde estava escrito "Feliz Aniversário, Isabella" e um monte de balões coloridos espalhados pela parede.

- Você gostou? - Ele estava com um sorriso tão grande, que me emocionou. Me emocionou, por que aquele sorriso me fez lembrar que existia felicidade. Mesmo que fosse em uma dúzia de balões coloridos.

- Hu-hum.

- Ah... Você não vai chorar, não é? O que foi? O que está errado?

- Nada. Está tudo bem. - Eu funguei, tentando não chorar.

- Ah, querida... - Dr. Masen me abraçou e eu queria ficar ali, abraçada com ele, para sempre. - Você quer voltar para o quarto?

- Não.

- Você está chorando por que tem algo de errado, ou é só de emoção?

- Só emoção.

- Está bem. Então tudo bem. - Ele afagou o meu cabelo. - Então, quer dizer que você gostou?

- Gostei.

- Ah! Me deixa te dar o seu presente! - O Dr. Masen me ajudou a sentar em uma cadeira e foi até o armário, de onde tirou uma caixa florida, com uma laço de fita azul. - Pra você.

- Obrigada.

- Abre!

Eu sabia que ele iria me dar algo sobre desenho, mas eu não esperava que ele fosse me dar tanta coisa! Dentro da caixa havia dois bloco de folhas para desenho, um jogo de canetas hidrográficas e três caixinhas do que eu deduzi ser giz de cera.

- Esses são giz de cera, e estes dois são lápis pastel. Eu não sabia qual era melhor, então eu comprei os dois tipos. Você já usou?

- Não. Mas é incrível.

- Você já vai chorar de novo? - Ele riu.

- Obrigada, Dr. Masen. - Eu o abracei o mais apertado que eu pude, querendo agradecer, não só pelo conteúdo daquela caixa.

- De nada, Isabella. - Ele retribuiu meu abraço e depois se afastou. - Você está mais calma? Nós podemos chamar os convidados?

- Hu-hum.

- Eu vou avisar a Sra. Copper. - Dr. Masen sorriu. - Quem sabe, ano que vem, você já pode estar fora daqui, fazer uma festa bem grande, e chamar um monte de gente?

- Eu não sei se conheço tanta gente assim. Será que eu vou reencontrar as pessoas que eu conhecia antes?

- Quando você sair daqui, você vai reconstruir a sua vida aos poucos, um degrau de cada vez. Você vai reencontrar algumas pessoas, conhecer outras... Igual a todo mundo. O que aconteceu, sempre vai estar aí. Nós só queremos que a sua vida ande para a frente. A sua mãe iria gostar de ver isso, você não acha?

- Acho. - Eu tentei sorrir. - Dr. Masen?

- Oi?

- Se eu convidar o senhor, o senhor vai na minha festa?

- Claro. - Ele riu. - Com todo o prazer.

Eu e Jasper já havíamos nos encontrado depois do "incidente", e eu tentei demonstrar que eu sabia que a culpa do meu surto não havia sido dele.

Alice me deu um batom de presente - O que eu achei engraçado a princípio. Mas depois acabei gostando, por que ela me obrigou a experimentar o produto, e o Dr. Masen até me elogiou, dizendo que eu havia ficado linda com ele.

Rosalie não ficou muito na festa e logo quis voltar para o seu quarto. Eu ouvi o Dr. Carlisle dizer que ela não gostava de ficar onde outra pessoa era o centro das atenções.

Engraçado. Eu preferia que outra pessoa fosse o centro das atenções.

Eu fiquei um pouco desconfortável quando alguém derrubou um copo de bebida no chão. O barulho da bebida caindo, e a reação de todo mundo, me fez esperar pelas explosões do meu pai.

Dr. Masen deve ter percebido meu desconforto e apertou minha mão e sorriu para mim.

- Está tudo bem. Foi só um copo. A Sra. Copper vai pedir para alguém limpar.

- Vamos cantar os parabéns? - Alice saltitou, toda animada, e eu me encolhi contra o Dr. Masen.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou.

- Nós precisamos cantar?

- Você não quer?

Eu olhei para a mesa, e para todo mundo em volta, e eu não estava conseguindo nem respirar direito - quanto mais pensar.

- E se nós cantarmos, mas você ficar sentada aí? - O Dr. Cullen sugeriu.

- Aqui?

- É uma boa ideia. - Dr. Masen assentiu. - Vamos tentar?

- _Tá_. _Tá_ bom...

No final, eu sobrevivi aos parabéns, e eu sobrevivi a festa toda. Tinha pouca gente, e o barulho era quase nenhum - Mas eu, muito provavelmente, não poderia suportar uma festa com muitas pessoas.

E, muito embora, eu tenha sobrevivido, no fim da festa, eu estava com dor de cabeça.

- Você está bem? - O Dr. Masen se abaixou perto de minha cadeira.

- Estou um pouco cansada.

- Quer voltar para o seu quarto?

- Eu posso?

- Mas é claro que você pode. - Ele sorriu. - Vem, eu vou te levar.

- Espera, Dr. Masen! - A Sra. Copper chamou. - Eu ainda não tirei uma foto com a aniversariante. Posso?

E assim, antes de voltar para o meu quarto, eu acabei tirando uma porção de fotos com todos os meus "convidados". Só depois, o Dr. Masen recolheu meus presentes, me levou para o quarto, e autorizou a Sra. Copper a me dar um relaxante muscular.

- E então, o que você achou da festa? Você gostou?

- Hu-hum.

- Eu também. Você foi muito bem, Isabella. Muito bem. E no ano que vem, você já sabe: eu faço questão de estar na sua festa. Não vai esquecer de me convidar, hein?

- Não vou. Prometo.

- Acho bom. - Ele sorriu aquele sorriso lindo. E eu me peguei pensando como era mesmo o nome da Fera.

_Adam_.

Esse era o nome dele.

Meu Adam.

Meu Masen.

Pode deixar, que eu não vou te esquecer.

Com certeza, não.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_AAAAAAH! Atrasei!_**

**_Mas foi por motivos de força maior: peguei no sono! Rsrs_**

**_Bom, caso alguém não tenha notado, esse capítulo foi na visão da Bella._**

**_Eu não quis avisar lá em cima, para não perder a emoção._**

**_Eu ainda não decidi sobre os próximos, mas a partir dos próximos, vou colocar o ponto de vista no início, ok?_**

**_É isso._**

**_Muitos beijinhos_**

**_Obrigado pela espera._**

**_Até quarta _**

**_PS: Se eu atrasar de novo, vocês compreendam - Minha mãe viajou e estou meio que sendo dona de casa._**

**_E agora, vamos lá..._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

**Kellynha Cullen**: Geeente, por que vocês odeiam tanto a Tânia? Ela até que está sendo boazinha nessa fic. Kkkk

**Daia Matos**: A Tânia é meio... Desligada. E o Edward nem fica falando muito do trabalho dele - Porque ela não compreende mesmo.

**Clara**: Uh! Apareceu rápido, hein? E o tempo por aí? Tá gostoso?

**Delamary**: Niver da Bella, na visão da Bella! Olha que glamour.

**Deh M. Oliveira**: Oun, Emm... Também espero que tenha sobrado bolo. Mas, pela quantidade de convidados, deve ter sobrado o bolo quase inteiro, neh?

**Raffa**: Deu tudo certo, graças a Deus! E ao menino Edward, Dr. Masen, Adam, a Fera, príncipe da Disney - que, resumindo, é um fofo! :)

**Sofia - pt**: Rapte os meninos não! Se bem que a Bella iria gostar de ficar rapta e amarrada ao Dr. Masen... Rsrsrs

**Jenny Stream**: sumiu mesmo! E eu lembrei que ainda não deixei review no cap. de YG. Acho que é porque estou magoada com a menina Isabella de lá! A menina Isabella de cá querendo tanto um Edward para chamar de seu, e a Isabella de lá, dispensando o que tem? Pecado!

**Carol**: Calma, gente! Esme ficou com ciuminho, mas piti ela não deu - Porque ela é uma mulher chique e elegante. Rsrsrs

**Kjessica**: Esme tem que ficar de olho aberto - Pensa que é fácil ter marido lindo, rico e famoso? É fácil não! Rsrsrs

**Isa Alonso**: Bolo e brigadeiro, Isabella nem ligou. Mas os presentinhos, ela amou demais!

**Kathyanne**: Toda amiga do Edward? Acho que a menina Isabella está querendo muito mais do príncipe da Disney...


	17. Novas Lembranças

******TEPT - Capítulo 15**

**"Novas lembranças"**

**(PDV EDWARD)  
**

- Seu bolo. - Eu coloquei o prato diante de Emmett e ele ergueu os olhos para mim com um sorriso.

- Hey! Até que sobrou bastante. Eu acho que não foi ninguém...

- Você sabe muito bem que tinha pouca gente na festa, Emmett Cullen.

- Por mim, tudo bem. - Ele deu de ombros. - O importante é que sobrou bastante bolo para mim. Hum... E ele está com um cheirinho muito bom.

- O bolo está ótimo, Emm. Tenho certeza que você vai ficar muito feliz ao ingeri-lo.

- Sei, sei... Vou precisar malhar mais alguns minutos para queimar toda essa carga calórica, mas estou achando que vai valer a pena. E a aniversariante? Ela gostou da festa?

- Demais, Emm! Ela até chorou.

- Chorou? Uau! Nós conquistamos mesmo o coração da mocinha.

- Ela é uma garota tão delicada, tão sensível... É difícil ver a situação em que a família, que devia ser o porto seguro dela, acabou a colocando.

- É claro que ela é sensível, Edward. Você já viu alguém insensível ficar nesse estado e vir parar em uma clínica psiquiátrica?

- Isso é verdade. - Eu assenti. - Mas sabe que eu fiquei feliz com ela hoje. Deu para ver uma esperança no jeitinho dela. Eu sabia que ela não estava confortável, volta e meia ela se assustava com algum barulho, com a proximidade das outras pessoas... Mas, mesmo assim, ela lutou. Ela estava com medo, mas ela não deixou ele vencer.

- Ah, que bonitinha...

- Para, Emmett! Eu estou falando sério.

- Eu também. - Ele riu.

- É que você não entende, mas... Eu sei que é exatamente disso que ela precisa: aprender a lutar. E continuar lutando sempre.

- Você luta até hoje?

- Eu luto todo dia, Emmett. A medicina foi a arma que eu arranjei para lutar contra toda a loucura que eu já vivi.

- É por isso que você gosta tanto dessa garotinha, não é? Ela te lembra você mesmo.

- Ela lembra sim. - Eu assenti. - Apesar de nós termos indo para caminhos completamente opostos. Enquanto o trauma da Isabella a abateu, em mim, ele causou uma revolta. Se algo ou alguém me atacasse, eu simplesmente atacava de volta. A Isabella não consegue reagir, e chora.

- Sabe que eu não consigo imaginar você atacando ninguém? Tem certeza que você se lembra de tudo do jeito certo?

- Eu passei anos fazendo terapia, Emmett. Aprendendo a lidar com a minha dor, para não acabar descontando em cima das outras pessoas. Eu só consegui me envolver de verdade com alguém, quando aprendi a lidar com as minhas questões pessoais.

- Terapia... Uma vez eu pensei em fazer, mas depois acabei desistindo.

- E porque desistiu? A terapia é uma ajuda e tanto. Eu ainda faço minhas sessões de vez em quando, só para me aliviar um pouco.

- Há outras formas de se aliviar. - Emmett deu um sorriso de canto.

- Eu não estou falando desse alívio, Emmett! Céus! Você só pensa nisso?

- Maioritariamente.

- _Maioritariamente_? Você está falando sério? De onde veio essa palavra?

- Hey! Eu sou um administrador formado, ok? Não pense que eu não tenho minha cota de palavras difíceis.

Aquele dia eu voltei para casa me sentindo completamente satisfeito. Eu havia feito o que estava proposto: Isabella Swan havia conseguido ter uma festa de aniversário normal, e sobrevivido à ela até o fim, sem qualquer crise.

Emmett havia recebido seu pedaço de bolo, Alice estava radiante com a festa, Carlisle estava escrevendo um relatório como observador, para ser anexado aos documentos do meu projeto.

Tânia até me ligou, querendo que saíssemos para jantar, mas tudo o que eu queria era tomar um banho e me deitar. O dia havia sido muito bom e eu não queria dar a ele a chance de terminar com algo dando errado.

Eu estava sorrindo como bobo por tudo ter saído tão bem.

Essa era a noite em que, se eu tivesse uma banheira, eu até poderia tomar banho nela. Com uma taça de vinho ao lado, e lendo um bom livro.

Mas, como eu não tenho uma banheira, eu apenas tomei um banho em minha ducha, deixando que o vapor tomasse o banheiro todo.

Antes de me aconchegar na cama, eu liguei para a clínica e perguntei sobre Isabella. Eu havia lhe medicado com um relaxante muscular, pois ela me disse que estava com seu corpo dolorido - O que não era difícil, depois de toda a tensão daquele dia.

A enfermeira foi muito simpática, foi até o quarto verificar, e me garantiu que ela estava bem, e dormindo "como um anjo".

Eu peguei um vinho que estava em minha geladeira há nem sei quanto tempo, e que também não era da melhor qualidade, e enchi a taça até sua metade. Eu girei o conteúdo, e bebi uma boa quantidade, em um gole só.

Por um instante eu pensei em minha avó. Porque nós nos abandonamos?

Liguei meu computador, pensando em escrever meu próprio relatório sobre a festa, e fiz o login em meu e-mail, para verificar se havia alguma novidade.

Eu estranhei ao encontrar um e-mail identificado como "Sra. Copper". Eu não me lembrava de haver lhe passado meu endereço, mas também não achava difícil que ela o conseguisse com alguém da clínica.

"Fotos" - Era o assunto. E eu cliquei, para que a mensagem fosse aberta.

_Dr. Masen,_

_Eu pedi ao Dr. Cullen seu e-mail, apenas para que pudesse lhe enviar as fotos da festinha de Isabella._

_Não sabia se o senhor gostaria de usa-las em seu trabalho._

_Foi uma boa festa._

_Deus abençoe seu trabalho._

_Sra. Copper._

- Ah, Sra. Copper... - Eu sorri, enquanto selecionava os anexos, para que eles fossem abertos também. Em torno de vinte fotos foram sendo abertas diante de mim.

Havia fotos da decoração que eu e Emmett havíamos arrumado, e do bolo de chocolate que a própria Sra. Copper fez questão de encomendar.

Alice estava sorridente em uma foto, Jasper mantinha sua pose militar. Eu e Carlisle conversávamos em outra imagem, Isabella quase sorria ao abrir o presente que Alice havia lhe entregado.

Depois, havia aquelas fotos que haviam sido tiradas no final da festa, quando Isabella e eu já estávamos quase indo embora, e a Sra. Copper nos interrompeu.

- Obrigado. - Eu digitei ao responder o e-mail. - As fotografias serão muito úteis. Dr. Edward Masen.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Bom dia, doutorzinho do meu coração... - Emmett cantarolou ao me ver entrar.

- Bom dia, Emmett. Quanta animação, ah?

- Digamos que ontem eu fiz uma boa sessão de terapia.

- O que? - Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

- _Meu alívio_, Edward.

- Argh! Emm! Poupe-me de seus detalhes.

- Mas foi você quem perguntou!

- E já me arrependi. Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Está bem. Então, falando agora como administrador dessa clínica, eu gostaria de saber: o que o senhor está fazendo aqui, quase uma hora antes do seu horário? - Emmett perguntou, conferindo a hor a em seu relógio de pulso.

- Passei em uma lugar antes de vir, e foi mais rápido do que imaginei que seria. Cheguei cedo demais.

- Depois não vai me cobrar hora extra, _hein_? Se todo mundo fizer isso, as nossas contas não vão fechar.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu jamais faria qualquer coisa contra a Clínica Cullen, Emm. Seu pai foi o único que se arriscou a abrir as portas para mim, e para o meu projeto.

- Acho bom. - Ele fingiu sarcamos.

- Pode deixar, senhor administrador.

- E... afinal de contas, que lugar é esse que você resolveu passar à essa hora da manhã?

- Fui imprimir umas fotos. A Sra. Copper me mandou as fotos que ela tirou na festa, e eu queria fazer algumas cópias para a Isabella poder guardar de recordação. Eu achei que fosse demorar, mas foi super rápido e, como eu já estava aqui perto, acabei chegando mais cedo.

- Bom, já que você está aqui e eu não quero te pagar hora extra, que tal se nós tomássemos um café, até dar sua hora certa de começar a trabalhar?

- Eu topo.

Eu e Emmett tomamos um café juntos, na cafeteria que ficava na esquina. Ele fez questão de falar sobre sua "terapia", embora eu não fizesse questão nenhuma de saber.

Ele disse que meu "desinteresse em sexo" estava absurdamente estranho e que era hora de procurar uma nova namorada - que agitasse minha vida sexual.

Emmett adorava implicar com Tânia.

Assim que voltamos para a clínica, eu acompanhei a ronda da manhã. A enfermeira de plantão era outra - Essa era a folga da Sra. Copper.

Alice estava feliz - Nós finalmente iríamos marcar uma reunião com sua família e sugerir que ela seguisse com o tratamento fora da clínica.

O Tenente estava calado, e demorou a confessar que havia tido pesadelos na noite anterior. Eu anotei aquilo, pois não sabia se a festa poderia ter desencadeado alguma reação nele.

Rosalie estava se permitindo afundar cada vez mais na depressão. Ela se negou a falar qualquer coisa que fosse, e havia pedido às enfermeiras do turno da noite que lhe dessem uma dose de remédios maior.

- Olá... - Eu encontrei Isabella, observando o jardim, através de sua janela. Eu fiquei surpreso quando ela se virou, e eu vi que ela estava usando o batom que Alice havia lhe dado de presente.

- Oi... - Ela quase sorriu.

- Oi. Como você está? Suas dores melhoraram?

- Hu-hum. Obrigada.

- De nada. - Eu sorri. - Eu... Trouxe mais uma coisa para você.

- Pra mim?

- É. - Eu retirei as fotos do bolso, e ofereci para ela. - São fotos. Da sua festa. Foi a Sra. Copper quem as tirou.

- Ah... - Isabella pegou as fotos de minha mão e observou devagar, à cada uma delas. Ela corria os dedos pelas imagens, como se estivesse vendo pessoas muito queridas. - Obrigada.

- Para você sempre se lembrar da sua festa.

- Quando eu era pequena, eu tinha um quadro de cortiça, onde eu colocava as coisas de que gostava. Se eu tivesse um quadro aqui, eu iria colocar essas fotos. - Isabella sorriu de uma maneira, tão sincera, como ela não costumava sorrir sempre.

- Eu acho que você não pode ter um quadro. - Eu disse. - Mas eu acho que posso te arrumar um rolo de fita, e nós podíamos colar algumas fotos na parede. Você quer?

- Hu-hum. - Isabella parecia emocionada.

- Ótimo! Eu vou arrumar a fita e volto para te ajudar, está bem?

- Está. Obrigada...

- De nada, Isabella. Ah! E eu já ia me esquecendo de dizer: você ficou muito bem com esse batom.

- Ah! - Isabella tocou os próprios lábios.

- Alice me deu.

- Eu sei. - Eu assenti para ela. - E você ficou ainda mais bonita. Desse jeito, logo-logo você vai arrumar um namorado. - Eu brinquei, e ela simplesmente corou, perdendo a fala. - Não precisa ficar com vergonha, eu estou sendo sincero: você está linda.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_Eu sei, eu sei - atrasei demais!_**

**_Foi mals aê._**

**_Nem vou ficar falando muito, para não demorar ainda mais._**

**_Se tudo der certo, eu volto amanhã._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Nessinha Cullen**: A Bella encontrou no Edward uma atenção e um cuidado que ela nunca recebeu de nenhum outro homem. Além disso, ela está muito sensível, com tudo o que aconteceu na vida dela - Fácil, fácil, ela caiu de amores._

_**Carol**: Muito provavelmente, o Edward é o primeiro homem que trata a Bella direito - Pra ela, já é um príncipe, perto de tudo o que ela passou com o pai._

_**Isa Alonso**: Tadinha da Bella. Ela podia até surtar com a festa - Vai saber o que se passa no subconsciente dela..._

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: O príncipe pode até resgatar a princesa, mas acho que a princesa é que vai ter que dar um jeito de chamar a atenção do príncipe. Hehehe_

_**Jenny Stream**: A minha Isabella já tá jogado no amor, Docinho. Só que o Edward ainda não sabe disso. Rsrsrs_

_**Clara**: Dr. Masen nem sonha sobre o que se passa com menina Isabella... Sei lá quando ele vai perceber._

_**Sofia - pt**: As pessoas que sofrem com violência doméstica costumam ter umas estratégias para tentar esconder. Por exemplo: eles nunca vão aos mesmos médicos, exatamente para não criar um histórico. Vão só em emergências, e cada vez em um lugar diferente. E essas coisas acontecem em famílias que nem imaginamos - Se a mulher não denuncia, e tenta esconder, fica ainda mais difícil descobrir._

_**Kathyanne**: Isabella é traumatizada, mas de boba não tem nada. Quer Dr. Masen só para ela!_

_**Jaqueline**: Ah... Acho que o Edward ter dona é um dos menores problemas que a Bella tem para resolver. Rsrsrs_


	18. Conversas diversas

******TEPT - Capítulo 16**

**_"Conversas diversas"_  
**

**(PDV Edward)**

- E... Pronto! - Eu me afastei, depois de colar o último pedaço de fita. - Ficou legal. Você não achou?

- Ficou sim. - Isabella sorriu timidamente. Pouco a pouco ela vinha se abrindo, o que me deixava extremamente animado com sua recuperação. Ver Alice na iminência de sair da clínica era incrível, mas eu estava ansioso pelo dia em que Isabella sairia daqui e voltaria a viver.

Ou _começaria_ a viver. Dadas as circunstâncias em que ela havia vivido antes de chegar até aqui.

- Essa é a minha preferida. - Eu brinquei, indicando a foto em que nós dois estávamos juntos, mas ela corou de um jeito, que eu logo me arrependi. - Isabella, eu disse algo que te incomodou?

- Não! - Ela se apressou em dizer.

- Eu estava apenas conversando, está bem? Se eu disser algo que te incomode, você tem total liberdade de falar. Não se sinta obrigada a aceitar nada que te digam.

- Eu também gosto da foto. - Ela respondeu, olhando para suas próprias mãos.

- Está bem... - Eu meio que sorri. - Isabella... Você sabe que nós estamos apenas conversando e você não precisa responder nada que não queira, mas... Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Hu-hum. - Isabella assentiu, embora parecesse um tanto quanto apreensiva.

- Antes, quando você frequentava a escola e tudo mais, você era tímida? Ou você era uma daquelas garotas populares e cheia de amigos?

- Acho que eu era normal. - Ela deu de ombros, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- E o que significa "normal"? - Eu insisti.

- Nem "Carrie, a estranha", nem a "Miss Simpatia".

Eu tive que me segurar para não rir de suas citações, porque elas foram completamente espontâneas - E realmente muito fofas. E mesmo assim, elas não foram nada tipicamente adolescentes. Afinal, quem ainda assiste "Carrie, a estranha"? Na minha época de escola, eu já era "o estranho" por ter assistido. E eu só assisti, porque a minha mãe era apaixonada por cinema e me fazia assistir a todo tipo de coisa.

- Você assistiu "Carrie, a estranha"?

- Hu-hum. - Ela assentiu. - Eu e minha mãe assistíamos a muitos filmes juntas. Quando estávamos sozinhas em casa. Era um momento em que podíamos esquecer de tudo.

- Sei como é. - Eu sorri um pouco, e acho que até suspirei. Porque eu sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando. Ouvir minha mãe comentando sobre as trilhas dos filmes, sua época, seus diretores... Era incrível! E era um dos poucos momentos em que eu conseguia esquecer de tudo e me orgulhar muito da pessoa que ela era, escondida por trás daquela doença.

- Ela gostava de romance, mas eu a convenci a ver "Carrie". Depois eu não consegui dormir.

- Já a minha mãe adorava suspense. - Eu ri, tão descontraído com a conversa, que só depois notei que estava descontraído até demais. - Eu via muitos filmes com ela. - Expliquei.

- Legal. - Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar. - Você tinha amigos?

- Um pouco mais para "Miss Simpatia" do que para "Carrie", mas eu não também não o tipo mais popular.

- Você tem jeito de quem praticava esportes. - Isabella comentou e eu ri.

- Minha escola era muito tradicional. Eles não tinham times competitivos. Além dos de oratória.

- Sei.. - Ela abaixou o olhar e eu tentei entender o que havia dito de errado.

- E você? - Eu perguntei, tentando estabeler nossa conversa outra vez. - Participava de algum time?

- Não. Eu não poderia. - Isabella respondeu.

- Porque? Por causa do seu pai?

- Não. Talvez... - Ela hesitou.

- Como assim?

- Talvez, se eu tivesse chegado a pedir, ele teria me dito não. Mas eu sempre fui desastrada demais para querer me aventurar.

- Ah... Entendi. - Eu soltei o ar devagar ao ver as horas. - Olha só: acho que já deu a minha hora. Ficamos tão distraídos com seu painel, que eu até me esqueci do horário.

- Tudo bem...

- Nos vemos amanhã, na sessão? - Eu perguntei.

- Hu-hum. - Isabella assentiu.

- Até amanhã, então.

Eu me despedi de Isabella e corri para pegar minhas coisas. Eu havia combinado com Tânia, e não estava muito afim de me atrasar. Ultimamente, ela andava diferente, querendo fazer cobranças... Coisas que ela nunca havia feito antes.

Tudo bem que a minha rotina estava bem corrida depois que eu havia começado a trabalhar na clínica, mas a verdade é que a rotina de um estudante de Medicina nunca havia sido muito diferente daquilo, e Tânia já devia ter se acostumado.

Mas não.

- Você demorou. - Ela reclamou, fazendo um biquinho, assim que eu abri a porta.

- Desculpe, Tân. É que...

- A clínica. - Ela me interrompeu. - Eu já sei. Edward, você anda trabalhando demais. Desse jeito, vai acabar estressado.

- Eu não vou acabar estressado. Por que eu amo o que faço, Tânia. - Eu sorri. - Eu ficaria estressado se não pudesse exercer minha profissão.

- Está bem, está bem... - Ela se aproximou, soltando o botão do colarinho da camisa que eu estava usando. - Mas os médicos também precisam descansar, Edward. O mundo todo não está sobre suas costas.

- Você sempre soube que a rotina de um médico é... Totalmente sem rotina, Tân. E você nunca implicou com isso. Porque nós estamos falando sobre este assunto, exatamente agora?

- Eu só estou preocupada com você, Edward. Mas, esqueça: é hora de relaxar! Porque você não liga a televisão, enquanto eu pego os folhetos, para escolhermos algo para pedir?

- Está bem. - Eu suspirei, deixando meu corpo cair sobre o sofá.

E bem depois, quando nós já havíamos comido, e eu estava apenas procurando por algo de interessante na televisão, encontrei bem "Carrie, a estranha" passando em um canal de filmes antigos, e parei ali.

- Edward... O que é isso?

- "Carrie, a estranha" - Eu sorri. - Acredita que hoje mesmo eu falei sobre esse filme com um paciente?

- Ai, Edward! - Tânia reclamou, revirando os olhos. - Você e esses seus filmes estranhos.

- Minha mãe gostava deles, Tân. E ela me ensinou a gostar.

- Nossa... O que foi isso, assim, de repente? Você nunca quer falar na sua mãe.

- Foi só um comentário. - Eu dei de ombros e troquei de canal. - Vem, vamos procurar por um romance.

- Boa ideia. - Ela sorriu, e veio se sentar comigo novamente.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

- Pessoal, hoje eu tenho duas boas notícias para vocês. - Eu anunciei, assim que todos chegaram, e nós iniciamos a sessão. - A primeira é que... Nós conversamos com a família de Alice, e nós vamos cuidar de tudo, para que ela volte para casa.

O pai dela finalmente havia encontrado algum tempo para vir até a clínica, visitar Alice, e conversar conosco. Embora ele não admitisse qualquer responsabilidade sobre o quadro da filha, ele estava interessado em vê-la voltar para casa e "agir como uma garota normal".

Com medo de que ficasse sobrecarregado, Carlisle havia nomeado James como meu ajudante. Agora, nós dois estaríamos disponíveis, caso ela precisasse de algum aconselhamento, enquanto estivesse no "mundo real".

- Não é uma alta completa ainda. - Eu expliquei, diante dos olhos arregalados dos outros pacientes, e do enorme sorriso de Alice. - Alice vai continuar nos encontrando uma vez por semana. E, sempre que precisar, vamos estar disponíveis. Mas ela está dando um primeiro passo. Nós vamos descobrir juntos como enfrentar esse mundo.

- E porque ela? Porque não eu? - Rosalie reclamou e eu soltei o ar.

- Rosalie, o quadro da Alice está muito mais estável. Ela está bem, está forte. Tem condições de sair daqui e enfrentar o mundo lá fora - que não é nada fácil. Eu jamais submeteria um de vocês a essa exposição, se não soubesse que estão prontos. Mas a ideia é exatamente que cada um de vocês, um a um, saia daqui, e siga esse mesmo caminho.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto o que vou fazer da minha vida quando sair daqui. - Jasper confessou. - será mesmo que eu quero sair? Será mesmo que é seguro sair por aí, e enfrentar esse mundo? Tem tanta coisa ruim acontecendo lá fora, doutor. Por que eu vou querer ver tudo isso de novo?

- Porque tem muito coisa boa acontecendo lá fora também, Jasper. Tem crianças nascendo, e pessoas fazendo coisas boas, e a vida correndo o tempo todo. Não é seguro e não é nada fácil. Para nenhum de nós. Mas há momentos especiais, que fazem a vida valer a pena.

- Como o que? - Ele empinou seu nariz, quase que me enfrentando.

- Você nunca fez algo bom? Nunca ajudou alguém, e sentiu como se aquilo fizesse valer a pena o seu dia? - Eu perguntei. - Você deve ter feito. Porque os soldados contumam fazer coisas assim.

- Eu gostava de me deitar com a minha mãe e assistir aos filmes que ela gostava. - Isabella comentou. - E, quando por um instante, ela se esquecia de tudo e gargalhava com uma cena, eu chegava a achar que a vida valia a pena.

- Eu gosto de bebês. - Rosalie deu de ombros. - É uma pena que eu nunca vá ter um...

- Uma vez, meu pai disse que estava orgulhoso de mim. - Os olhos de Alice se encheram de lágrimas. - Quando as coisas ficam pesadas demais, eu tento me lembrar daquele dia.

Eu esperei que Jasper dissesse algo, mas ele apenas bufou e desviou o olhar. Ele estava irritado - Esse era um de seus dias. Então, eu resolvi retomar meu assunto.

- Bom... Eu vou achar que a minha vida valeu a pena se eu puder ajudar vocês.

- O senhor ajuda, doutor. - Alice se apressou em sorrir.

- Obrigado, Alice. - Eu assenti. - Bom, agora nós vamos falar sobre a segunda boa notícia. Eu conversei com a equipe médica e nós achamos que seria interessante para vocês começar a desenvolver uma convivência. Sendo assim, nós vamos começar com um pequeno passo: a partir de amanhã, vocês tomarão o café da manhã, juntos, na mesa da sala de convivência.

- E se eu não quiser ir? - Rosalie afrontou.

- Vocês não são obrigados, Rosalie. Mas seria muito bom. Se você quer ter condições de sair da clínica, e enfrentar o mundo lá fora, precisa começar enfrentando pequenos desafios. Ninguém corre antes de andar.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

- E então, Dr. Masen? Tudo certo para amanhã de manhã?

- Tudo certo, Emmett. - Eu assenti. - Já deixei toda a equipe instruída, mas eu vou estar aqui para acompanhar a experiência.

- Espero que dê tudo certo. Só temos mais essa semana para aprontar todas, antes que a Dra. Denali volte de sua licença.

- Carlisle me deu sua permissão. Ela não vai ter coragem de enfrentá-lo. Pelo menos, não nesse momento. Eu espero.

- Eu também. - Emmett riu.

- Mas também, não vai dar nada errado. Eu já instruí todo mundo, pedi que nenhum outro paciente esteja na sala, combinei o cardápio, proibi as facas com corte...

- Será que o tal Tenente vai levar sua amiga?

- Que amiga?

- A arma dele, Edward!

- Eu vou dizer a ele para não levar, mas... Veremos no que isso vai dar...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ai, meninas... Perdão pelo sumiço.**_

_**É que o feriadão me deixou meio fora de órbita.**_

_**Mas está tudo bem, estamos aí.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Clara**: Sei lá quando você chega, mas... Até! o/_

_**Deh M. Oliveira**: O Edward tem um certo apego pelo "seguro". Ele acha que já viveu aventuras demais com a mãe._

_**Isa Alonso**: A terapia ajuda, mas as pessoas precisam querer melhorar. E a Rosalie não parece estar querendo muito._

_**Ana Krol**: Bella está caidíssima pelo Dr. Masen. É que ela nem sabia que existia essa atenção toda que ele oferece._

_**Jenny Stream**: *Ainda não acostumei com o nome novo* Eu não posso te falar se o Edward vai quebrar o coraçãozinho da Bella! A menos, não aqui. Depois te mando uma DM lá no twitter. Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia-pt**: O Edward está pensando demais na Bella mesmo. Se a Tânia descobre... Qual seria a reação dela se descobrisse algo, hein? Ainda estou pensando no assunto. Rsrsrs_

_**Kathyanne**: Mas, a questão é que o Dr. Masen não pode ficar com a paciente, mocinha. Você quer que ele tenha problemas, é? - Agora, a Alice, essa sim: já está voltando pra casa._


	19. Café da manhã

******TEPT - Capítulo 17**

**"Café da manhã"**

**(PDV EDWARD)**

Eu cheguei mais cedo, só para conferir se estava tudo certo. E, que a equipe me desculpe, mas ainda bem que eu cheguei mais cedo: porque tinha uma faca na mesa.

Eu sei que a auxiliar era nova no trabalho, e que ela só pensou que eles precisariam de alguma coisa para passar a manteiga de amendoim nas torradas, mas este era exatamente o tipo de detalhe que não poderia passar desapercebido.

E se algum dos pacientes aproveitasse a distração e roubasse a faca? E se alguém usasse a faca para se machucar, ou machucar a outro?

A garota ficou muito envergonhada de seu erro, e eu lhe passei um sermão enorme. E eu esperava que ela nunca mais cometesse uma falha como essa.

- Troquem por uma espátula sem corte. - Eu instruí, dando mais uma geral, para ver se havia algum outro erro.

Jasper estava em um dia um tanto quanto calmo, e até mesmo aceitou deixar sua arma no quarto.

Graças a Deus! Uma complicação a menos.

Alice estava animada com a ideia de tomar café da manhã à mesa, embora ela não fosse fazer isso muitas vezes aqui, conosco - Sua saída já estava marcada, e seria em menos de uma semana.

James estaria convivendo com os pacientes a partir de agora, para que eles se acostumassem com sua presença, e adquirissem confiança. Eu sabia que estávamos atrasado, ao menos no caso de Alice - que só teria uma semana para começar essa aproximação - Mas era o tempo que tínhamos agora, e precisava ser feito. Então...

- Alice, eu quero te apresentar James Witherdale. Ele é psicólogo, e vai nos ajudar com o projeto. Quando você sair da clínica, nós dois estaremos a disposição - Se você precisar, um de nós dois sempre estará livre para te atender.

- Prazer, Alice. - James sorriu e estendeu sua mão. - Animada com a saída? Tenho certeza de que faremos um bom trabalho.

- Muito animada. - Alice concordou. - E também ansiosa, e com um pouco de medo.

- Isso é absolutamente normal. - James se apressou em dizer. - Todos nós temos medo do novo, daquilo que se tornou desconhecido. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, é exatamente isso que nos move: saber que tem um mundo lá fora, e que ele está esperando para ser desvendado.

- O que me assusta não é exatamente o novo, doutor. O que me assusta é tudo o que eu já conheci desse mundo. Tenho medo que tudo aquilo venha me assombrar.

- Você é forte, Alice. - Eu afirmei. - Você vai aprender a dizer não ao que te faz mal, e aceitar apenas aquilo que te faz bem.

- E nós estamos aqui exatamente para ajuda-la. - James assentiu.

Graças aos céus, os dois se deram bem quase que instantaneamente. Alice estava sendo ótima em aceitar todo tipo de ajuda, mas eu também sabia que precisaríamos trabalhar em sua confiança - Ela estava confiante demais. E a desconfiança, às vezes, também era boa. E necessária.

Afinal, nem todas as pessoas se aproximariam dela com boas intenções. E ela precisava aprender a diferenciar as coisas.

De toda forma, nesse momento, eu aproveitei a sua confiança, e pedi que James a acompanhasse até a sala onde seria servido o café da manhã, enquanto eu buscava os outros pacientes.

- Rosalie está deprimida, Carlisle. Eu tenho certeza. - Eu havia comentado com ele um dia antes.

- Eu notei. - Ele assentiu. - Embora a depressão faça parte do quadro do TEPT, ela está se entregando a uma depressão profunda.

- É tão difícil tratá-la. Ela gosta de atenção, mas não quer que ninguém se aproxime demais. Não aceita se abrir, não quer ajuda... Ela não pode ser tratada apenas com medicamentos.

- Concordo. Precisamos pensar em uma forma de estabelecer contato com ela.

- Ela não permite que eu me aproxime, Carlisle. Nas sessões, ela se fecha. Isso, quando não pede para sair antes de terminarmos. Eu também tentei abordá-la em particular, mas ela sempre acaba me agredindo verbalmente e expulsando de sua presença.

- Ela parece ter algum problema particular com você. - Carlisle sorriu, tentando não deixar a sentença tão ruim.

- Eu sei. Com você, por outro lado, ela parece estabelecer um contato.

- E agora temos James. Quem sabe ele possa te ajudar com o caso?

- Deus queira. - Eu assenti. - Mas eu estou preocupado que ela o rejeite automaticamente, quando o associar a mim. Ou ao tratamento. Afinal, ainda não sabemos ao certo se o problema dela é comigo, ou com aquilo que eu represento.

- Se o problema é esse, eu posso apresentá-lo à Rosalie. - Carlisle ofereceu. - Se for ajudar.

- Parece uma boa ideia. Não custa nada tentar.

Nós havíamos combinado que Carlisle esperaria por Rosalie à porta da sala. Ele entraria com ela e, enquanto eu buscava Isabella, ele a apresentaria a James.

E eu estava torcendo para que tudo desse certo. Porque Rosalie estava sendo um caso bem difícil.

- Com licença? - Eu entrei no quarto de Isabella, que estava pronta, recebendo suas medicações matinais da Sra. Copper.

- Bom dia, Dr. Masen! - A Sra. Copper me cumprimentou animadamente, enquanto Isabella engolia seus comprimidos. Isabella engasgou um pouco e nós dois nos apressamos para ajuda-la.

- Você está bem, querida? - A Sra. Copper afagou as costas de Isabella, enquanto ela se recuperava.

- Sim. Me desculpem.

- Não se desculpe, Isabella. - Eu instruí. - Você apenas engasgou. Acontece com todo mundo.

- Sim, é verdade. - A Sra. Copper assentiu. - Acho que já terminamos por aqui. Ouvi dizer que o café da manhã dessa ala está maravilhoso! Por que essa mocinha não retoca seu batom e acompanha o Dr. Masen até a sala de convivência?

- Sim. Vamos, Isabella. Só estão nos esperando para começar.

Isabella, ao contrário de Rosalie, estava se abrindo cada vez mais. Nós sempre conversávamos, e ela sempre deixava que os assuntos se aprofundassem.

Ela era uma garota muito doce e inocente. O que era surpreendente, se você fosse pensar em sua história de vida. Depois de passar por tantos episódios difíceis, não era de se admirar que uma pessoa se tornasse rígida e fechada.

E, embora fosse muito doce, Isabella também era muito lúcida quanto a tudo. Até certo ponto, ela compreendia o que havia acontecido. E compreendia também que precisava de esforço para superar.

Em nossa última conversa, por exemplo, ela havia me falado mais profundamente sobre seus medos quanto a sair da clínica e enfrentar o mundo outra vez.

- Dr. Masen... O senhor se lembra quando o Jasper disse que não sabe o que vai fazer quando sair daqui?

- Lembro. Claro. - Eu assenti.

- Sabe... Eu fiquei me perguntando: o que _eu_ vou fazer quando sair daqui? Na verdade, eu nem sei se tenho uma casa para aonde ir. Pelo que me disseram, o meu pai está preso. Eu não sei o que sobrou da minha vida.

- Você não convivia com mais ninguém? Tios, avós? Alguém que possa te receber?

- Nós não convivíamos com quase ninguém. - Isabella explicou. - Uma pequena parte da família do meu pai até mora na cidade, mas nós quase não nos víamos. Eu tinha uma prima, de quem eu gostava muito. O nome dela é Ângela. Nós sempre conversavamos, quando nos encontrávamos em festas e tudo isso... Mas eu nem sei se ela sabe onde eu estou.

- Eu entendo...

- E se eu sair daqui, e não tiver nem onde ficar?

- Nós não vamos deixar que você saia, sem ter um lugar seguro para onde ir. - Eu afirmei.

- Eu nem sei como a clínica está sendo paga, Dr. Masen.

- Fica calma, Isabella. - Eu afaguei sua mão. - Eu vou tentar descobrir mais sobre tudo isso. Quem está responsável por você, quem está pagando por seu tratamento... Você não vai sair daqui para ficar na rua. Eu não vou deixar, está bem?

- Obrigada. - Ela sussurou, com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Ah, não chore. - Eu afaguei seu rosto, sorrindo para acalma-lo. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu, inclusive, já havia falado com Emmett e Carlisle, e pedido permissão para acessar as informações sobre Isabella. E sobre Jasper e Rosalie também.

Afinal, eles estavam certos: sem saber o que os esperava lá fora, é óbvio que eles tinham que estar com medo.

Então, nós precisávamos descobrir o que os esperava lá fora. E prepará-los para isso.

Mas, enquanto eu não tinha como resolver esse assunto, precisávamos trabalhar naquilo que estava a nosso alcance.

- E então? Vamos tomar nosso café da manhã?

- Hu-hum.

Felizmente, foi tudo um sucesso.

Alice, pelo jeito, não era muito de comer. Porque comer parecia ocupar um tempo precioso, em que ela poderia falar. E Alice adorava falar.

James aproveitou o momento para ir puxando assunto, conhecendo Alice, se aproximando mais. É claro que ele tentou estabelecer alguma conexão com todos os pacientes, mas Alice era nossa prioridade naquele momento - Ela precisaria mais dele quando voltasse para casa.

Eu também estaria disponível, mas eu tinha uma rotina com a clínica que não podia ser abandonada a qualquer momento. Então, se Alice precisasse de ajuda em horários em que eu não pudesse atender, James estaria disponível.

Jasper contou uma ou duas histórias sobre a alimentação dos homens em batalha. Mas, ao contrário de Alice, ele comia bastante.

Rosalie parecia encantada com a atenção de Carlisle. E eu quase ri, me lembrando de Emmett dizendo que Esme havia ficado enciumada com aquilo.

Se Esme soubesse o quanto Carlisle era louco por ela...

Eu mesmo era testemunha de quantas alunas e colegas de trabalho já havia o visto dispensar delicamente (Muito embora, nem todas elas fossem tão delicadas ao se insinuar).

Rosalie não comia quase nada. Mas eu imaginei que devia ser um velho hábito de seus tempos nos concursos de beleza.

- Você está bem? - Eu perguntei para Isabella, porque ela estava tão quietinha.

- Hu-hum.

- Tem certeza? Você está tão quieta.

- Estou só observando. - Ela deu de ombros.

- Observando?

- É. - Isabella assentiu. - Isso parece o mundo de verdade.

- O mundo de verdade. - Eu ri. - Sim. Parece mesmo. Uma grande família, se alimentando junto.

- É um mundo de verdade bem melhor do que o meu. - Ela respondeu, olhando em volta.

- Você ainda pode ter um mundo muito bom, Isabella. Casar, ter filhos... Um monte filhos, que encham uma mesa inteira.

- Eu não quero ter filhos. - Isabella afirmou.

- Mesmo? Por que?

- Não quero que ninguém faça aos meus filhos o que ele me fez.

- Mas você pode ter filhos com um bom homem, Isabella. Nem todo pai é abusivo. Há homens que são pais maravilhosos.

- O seu era? - Ela me perguntou e eu demorei um segundo, ponderando se deveria responder ou não.

- Não. - Eu decidi ser sincero. - Mas eu pretendo ser.

**__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__**

**_ai, meninas... Me perdoem pelos atrasos constantes._**

**_Eu ando tendo uns probleminhas mesmo._**

**_Estou fazendo meu melhor para manter tudo em dia (mas só está saindo "o menos atrasado possível)._**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Até a próxima (que eu espero que seja amanhã, mas se não for, será o mais rápido que eu puder, com certeza)._**

**_REVIEWS:_**

_**Isa Alonso: **Edward vai estar de olho na menina Alice. Nada de regredir, por favor._

_**Sofia - pt: **Tadinho do menino Edward... Ele nem sabe que pode partir o coração da Bella e vocês já estão querendo ameaça-lo! Meninas más. Rsrsrs_

_**Clara: **Nooossa! Desculpaê, mocinha amada! O pessoal do navio apaixonou, foi? Rsrsrs - Brincadeira, viu? Mas vê se não vai trabalhar além da conta, hein?_

_**Kathyanne: **Não seja agoniada, moça! Tenha calma e tenha fé._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **kkkkkk que isso, Deh? Fã de Carrie? Já pode chamar Edward e Bella para uma sessão pipoca._


	20. AVISO DE PAUSA II

Olá, meninas

Sinto muito - é mais um aviso.

Minha vida está um correria e eu não estou conseguindo nem terminar um capítulo.

Apesar de ter tido alguns problemas, eu estou bem.

Não pretendo abandonar a fic, mas terei que dar um tempo (até por que, neh... Eu meio que já dei. Quanto tempo faz que eu não consigo postar?)

Sinto muito deixá-las assim, em aguardo.

Pretendo retornar em breve, mas acho que esse "em breve" não é nem esse mês.

Muito obrigada por todo apoio e pela companhia de sempre.

Bah kika


End file.
